Grimmauld Place
by Alohomora
Summary: séries de vignettes ayant le 12, Grimmauld Place pour décor. Tient compte des 7 tomes parus.
1. Episode 1

Qu'est _Grimmauld Place_ ?  
Une série de vignettes qui auront toutes pour décors la demeure des Black (12, Grimmauld Place). Sans être totalement coupées les unes des autres, elles auront tout de même une certaine autonomie. Jamais très longues (pas plus de 10 pages), chaque personnage sera un jour (probablement) mis en vedette et aucune relation ne sera mise au ban ! (oui, il y aura du Remus/Tonks, du Harry/Ginny, du Ron/Hermione et tout ce que je déteste). Aussi loin que ma mémoire me le permet, je suivrai le canon... plus ou moins...

Avec ce projet, je cherche surtout à me détendre, à me changer les idées en m'occupant de personnages que je connais (plus ou moins) bien. Donc, ce ne sera jamais très poussé, aussi bien dans le style, la psychologie ou l'action. Je vous prie de ne pas en attendre davantage.

Et histoire de rendre à César ce qui est à César et à Arthur ce qui est à Alexandre Astier : ce projet a été très largement inspiré par la fabuleuse série _Kaamelott_.

* * *

**Titre de l'épisode** : "Une pièce dans un puits à souhaits"  
**Avertissement** : G  
**Spoiler** : tome5  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB)  
**Note** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Note²** : les prénoms et noms de la famille Black ont été donnés par Rowling.  
**personnages présents** : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred&George Weasley, Sirius Black, Mrs Weasley.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Une pièce dans un puits à souhaits

Les mains dans les poches, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Sirius fixait pensivement les deux figures grimaçantes qui émergeaient du panneau de bois. Le nez proéminant, les pommettes exagérément saillantes, le menton pointu, les dents aiguës, les yeux caves et le cou tendu : on aurait dit deux diables cherchant à s'extirper de la porte. Sirius avait même toujours, plus ou moins, cru qu'il s'agissait de véritables diables qu'un charme aurait emprisonnés à tout jamais dans le bois. Dans un monde où les noms étaient aussi significatifs, s'appeler Black ne pouvait qu'entraîner une certaine prédisposition à la Magie Noire.  
Pour ajouter à l'horreur, les deux visages n'étaient pas immobiles : ils clignaient des paupières, tordaient leurs cous. Seules leurs expressions ne variaient jamais. Pour toute éternité, elles étaient gravées dans le bois. Le premier afficherait pour toujours la même hilarité hystérique, tandis que le second semblerait à jamais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Ces monstrueuses parodies d'expression humaine avaient longtemps effrayé Sirius. Autrefois, jamais il ne se serait aventuré à croiser leurs regards vides. Maintenant, il les contemplait avec flegme. Quand on a côtoyé pendant douze ans des Détraqueurs, aucun visage ne peut plus vous inquiéter. On sait regarder la laideur et la difformité sans ciller.

Phineas referma bruyamment son livre.  
« Vas-tu te décider à ouvrir cette porte, gamin ? s'impatienta-t-il. Je commence à en avoir assez de te voir traîner devant mon tableau. Tu me distrais et je n'avance pas dans mon livre.  
– Ça fait soixante-dix ans que tu le lis ! » marmonna Sirius.  
– Et alors ? Est-ce ma faute si je n'ai été peint qu'avec un seul et même ouvrage ? répliqua l'aïeul, vexé.  
Sirius se redressa d'un mouvement souple. Il avança d'un pas, il hésita et, finalement, tendit la main vers la poignée. Elle avait une élégante forme de chien. Sirius fixa les crocs de bronze et se ravisa. Son bras retomba le long de son corps et il recula d'un pas.  
« Elle ne te mordra pas, assura le portrait avec patience. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle ne mordra pas, c'est toi, ajouta-t-il. »  
Les visages grimaçants, la poignée aux crocs acérés, tout cela n'était rien. Il était facile de lutter contre des objets. Mais au-delà de la lourde porte bardée de clous rouillés se trouvait une peur toute puissante car aucun objet ne pouvait l'incarner.  
Sirius tourna brusquement les talons.  
« Gamin, il faut savoir faire face ! On ne peut pas toujours fuir… » lui cria le portrait, mais Sirius dégringolait déjà les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta que deux étages plus bas. Il s'assit sur une marche, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et serra les doigts autour de son front. Fort. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, elles ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps. Et cela rendait tout bien plus douloureux.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'écria Molly Weasley d'une voix haut perchée. »  
Sirius releva la tête. La porte de la pièce immédiatement sur sa droite était entrebâillée et, dans l'embrasure, il entrevit Molly assise devant un feu vert.  
« Oui, maintenant ! » hurla une femme essoufflée.  
Mais où était Octavius, demanda Molly, visiblement irritée par la désertion de ce dernier. Pour une fois qu'on avait besoin de lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux de disparaître ! Il s'avéra qu'Ocatvius était actuellement quelque part en Amazonie (l'endroit précis restait encore à déterminer). Molly avala de travers sa salive. Mais Octavius était nul en transplanage ! Jamais, il n'arriverait à temps et en un morceau ! Certes, il pouvait être un peu fais-pas-ci-fais-comme-ça, mais ce n'était pas une raison et surtout pas le moment de l'envoyer en Amazonie ! Hormones ou pas hormones. Et ce n'était pas non plus le moment de pleurer, s'impatienta Molly. Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius n'entendit plus que les pleurs étouffés de l'interlocutrice de Molly, puis cette dernière reprit d'une voix plus posée :  
« Mélinda, calme-toi ! Je préviens mes enfants et j'arrive. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Donc, tu sèches tes larmes, serre les cuisses et, quoiqu'il arrive, ne pousse pas tant que je ne suis pas là. »  
Sirius, quelque peu troublé par ces dernières recommandations, s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Molly échevelée qui surgissait de la pièce comme un diable s'échappe de sa boîte.  
« Sirius ! Tu tombes bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle le saisit fermement par le bras et l'entraîna dans ses pas.  
« Ma belle sœur va accoucher. Elle est en plein travail et toute seule, » expliquait-elle alors qu'ils dévalaient à une allure dangereuse les escaliers. Sirius faisait de son mieux pour garder son équilibre et ne pas tomber sur la sorcière.  
« Mais elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux, reprit Molly, que d'envoyer son médicomage de mari en Tanzanie.  
– Amazonie, rectifia machinalement Sirius, tandis qu'il enjambait trois marches d'un coup.  
– C'est du pareil au même, contra la sorcière. » Elle prit un peu sèchement le dernier virage avant d'entrer dans le hall. « C'est loin et lui n'a jamais su transplaner correctement. La dernière fois, il a fallu quinze heures pour retrouver tous les morceaux. Je dois donc aller la voir. C'est son premier et elle s'en fait toute une montagne. »  
Molly batailla avec le portemanteau mais parvint à détacher sa cape. Elle s'en drapa rapidement, noua une écharpe mauve autour de son absence de cou et s'empara d'un parapluie qui traînait dans un coin.  
« Tout le monde est occupé, rappela-t-elle en déposant un tout petit chapeau vert sur sa masse de cheveux roux. Il n'y a personne. A part toi. » Sirius signifia par un grognement son impatience. Molly considéra un instant Sirius et, comme si cela lui coûtait un effort monstrueux, elle articula du bout des lèvres : « Je te charge donc de t'occuper des enfants. »  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « Moi, mais….  
– GINNY. RON. FRED. GEORGE. HERMIONE. HARRY ! appela Molly, faisant perdre par la même occasion quelques décibels d'audition à Sirius. Ça n'a rien de moldu, je t'assure ! Ils ont tout le troisième étage à nettoyer, tu ne les entendras pas. »  
Un bruit tonitruant se propagea dans toute la cage d'escaliers, tandis que six adolescents dévalaient sans vergogne les augustes marches de la demeure familiale des Black. Les portraits de famille tirés violemment de leur somnolence sursautèrent dans leurs cadres et protestèrent véhément, mais personne ne songea à les plaindre, ni même à les écouter.  
Les six adolescents se rassemblèrent autour de la matriarche et Sirius s'étonna presque de ne pas les trouver au garde-à-vous.  
« Mes chéris, je dois sortir, leur annonça-t-elle d'une voix aimante. Je vous laisse sous la surveillance et protection de Sirius. »  
Molly embrassa affectueusement toute sa marmaille, fit quelques dernières recommandations, lança un regard sévère à Sirius et disparut en claquant la porte de la demeure des Black.  
Un étrange silence tomba sur les derniers occupants qui s'observaient, sans trop savoir que dire ou que faire.  
« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je m'occupe de Buck. » déclara finalement Sirius. Il gravit quelques marches puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers les jeunes sorciers nouvellement placés sous sa surveillance. « Faites tout ce que vous voulez et, si jamais il vous prend l'envie de cramer la baraque, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. » ajouta-t-il. Au loin, on entendait le portrait de Mrs Black hurler tout le mal qu'elle pensait de son fils aîné et des sorciers qui arpentaient les couloirs de sa maison.

* * *

« Je suis inquiète. » déclara Hermione.  
Ron leva les yeux vers la jeune sorcière. Le coude sur l'accoudoir, le menton dans la paume de la main, elle regardait fixement les flammes se tordre dans la cheminée. Ses cheveux renvoyaient des couleurs chaudes et ses joues étaient roses. Le livre oublié sur ses genoux chuta sur le sol, elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas dû remarquer qu'elle avait exprimé à haute voix ses craintes.  
Ron sentit une colonie de papillons prendre son envol au creux de son estomac. Il se dépêcha de reporter son attention sur le plateau de jeu posé sur le tapis entre lui et Harry. Son ami marmonna quelques mots, repoussa les lunettes sur son nez, puis se gratta machinalement le front.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? » demanda d'un air dégagé Ron. Harry tendit les doigts vers son fou, hésita…  
« Mec, si tu bouges ce fou, je te fous une branlée au prochain coup, le prévint Ron, bon joueur.  
– T'aimerais, sourit Harry.  
– Que tu crois. Mais bouge ton fou et tu commets un régicide.  
– Je suis anti-monarchique.  
– Et tu te dis Anglais ? Ron secoua la tête, d'un air désolé.  
– Comme si les sorciers en avaient quelque chose à faire de la royauté moldue.  
– Va dire ça à Ginny, elle est fan du prince William.  
– C'est mon futur mari, acquiesça la jeune fille sans relever le nez de la lettre qu'elle écrivait.  
– Elles disent toutes ça, se moqua Ron. » Harry déplaça un pion. Grossière erreur ! Ron avança son cavalier.  
– Non, Luna l'a lu dans les feuilles de thé.  
– Luna est timbrée, statua calmement Ron. »  
Ginny fit la moue, mais ne répliqua rien.  
Les six jeunes sorciers avaient décidé de passer outre la corvée de nettoyage puisque Sirius, leur figure d'autorité actuelle, les avaient autorisé à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Les jumeaux avaient disparu dans une des nombreuses pièces de la demeure. L'expression machiavélique qu'ils avaient affichée annonçait une nouvelle mauvaise idée, comme il en passait quarante sept par jour dans le double cerveau des jumeaux. Hermione, comme à son habitude, s'était plongée dans un livre, un roman d'un très grand auteur britannique dont Ron n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ginny, très VIW (Very Important Witch), avait un courrier de ministre à traiter. Harry et Ron, eux, avaient plutôt des devoirs en souffrance. Mais comme ils ne parvenaient pas à déterminer ce qui de l'essai de potion ou de celui d'enchantement était le plus urgent, ils avaient décidé de trancher la citrouille en deux et opter pour une partie d'échecs.

« Alors Hermione, tu n'as pas répondu : qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda Harry qui surveillait avec appréhension la reine de Ron, sans se douter que le danger allait venir de la tour blanche.  
– Sirius, déclara Hermione avec une sobriété glaçante.  
Ginny releva la tête. Harry se tourna vers leur amie et donna par mégarde un coup de coude dans le plateau de jeu. Les pièces tremblèrent mais ne tombèrent pas. Assez rapidement, elles retrouvèrent toutes leurs places sur l'échiquier.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix angoissée. Tu penses que l'on peut le trouver ? Mais s'il ne sort pas…  
Hermione ramassa son livre.  
– Je m'inquiète bien plus du fait qu'il ne sorte pas… C'est comme… Elle se tut et fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un petit sort dans l'âtre pour raviver les flammes.  
– C'est comme… ? fit Ron.  
– C'est comme si la maison déteignait sur lui, dit-elle finalement.  
– Je te rappelle que cette baraque s'appelle Grimmauld Place ! Comment veux-tu qu'on ne chope pas le bourdon enfermé dans un endroit qui porte un nom pareil ! » Il jeta un regard aux alentours. « Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait usurpé son nom, ajouta-t-il avec un ton plus craintif que nécessaire.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
« C'est plus que du bourdon, Ron, soupira-t-elle.  
– Ce serait plutôt du Bourbon, remarqua à voix basse Ginny. »  
Un silence gêné tomba sur les quatre adolescents. Ron considéra les photos exposées sur le manteau de cheminée.  
« Faut dire qu'avec une famille comme celle-là, on en arrive assez vite à souhaiter de ne pas avoir de famille. »  
Ron croisa les regards outragés de Ginny et de Hermione. Il les dévisagea, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que… ? D'un mouvement de menton, Hermione désigna Harry qui n'avait probablement jamais été autant concentré sur une partie d'échecs. Eh bien quoi ?... Le regard de Hermione se fit plus appuyé…  
Oh ! Bordel !  
« Harry, mec, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû… s'empressa de dire Ron. » Mais quel nul ! comment pouvait-il dire ça en face de Harry qui…  
« Te casse pas, le coupa Harry. » D'une pichenette, il fit tomber son roi. « Mat ! »  
Il y eut une dégringolade dans les escaliers et les jumeaux débarquèrent comme des cognards dans le salon. Leur intrusion musclée dans le salon offrit, pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron, une diversion efficace. Le niveau de tension au centimètre cube avait un instant frôlé la zone rouge.  
« Il faut trop que vous veniez voir ça ! déclara Fred, avec une fièvre qui inquiéta immédiatement Ron.  
– Venez ! s'écria George sur le même ton. Le jour où l'on ne verrait pas les jumeaux sur la même longueur d'onde, Ron saurait que l'enfer gèle.  
Ginny considéra ses deux frères avec une infinie patience. « Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira-t-elle.  
– Tu verras, tu verras, charmante petite sœur, chantonna Fred.  
– Notre vision du monde est sur le point de basculer, ajouta George. La tienne surtout, insista-t-il en tendant le doigt vers Ginny.  
Fred saisit Harry par le bras droit, George par le gauche et tous deux le soulevèrent quasiment du sol.  
« Mais en fait, c'est surtout la tienne qui va être toute bouleversée, dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
Sans laisser le loisir à Harry de se débattre, les jumeaux lui firent gravir les escaliers. Hermione, Ginny et Ron leur emboîtèrent le pas.

« On était dans la salle de la tapisserie, commença George.  
– On cherchait des petites histoires sordides pour faire chanter quelques illustres familles et se récolter un max de gallions, expliqua Fred. » Ron n'était pas certain que cela fût une boutade et il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter du flagrant manque d'éthique de ses frères.  
« Et on a découvert ça ! » reprit George.  
Deux index jumeaux pointèrent en même temps un nom perdu dans l'immense toile généalogique que dessinaient les fils d'or. Harry se pencha vers la tapisserie poussiéreuse. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit.  
« Charlus… commença-t-il. Il s'interrompit et se redressa vivement, en proie à une profonde émotion. Il dévisagea deux jumeaux qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.  
– Potter ! acheva Fred, au comble de l'excitation.  
– Charlus Potter, répéta George, qui a épousé de manière très légitime Dorea Black et avec laquelle il a eu un fils. »  
D'un même mouvement, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se penchèrent vers la tapisserie.  
« Ce fils, vous pensez qu'il s'agit du père de Harry ? » s'enquit Ginny.  
Fred haussa les épaules. « Chais pas ! Y a pas le nom du fils, mais…  
– … les dates peuvent coller, acheva George.  
– Dingue ! fit Ron. Ça signifie qu'on est un peu cousin tous les deux, remarqua-t-il, étrangement remué par l'idée.  
– Eh bien, il en a fallu du temps pour que ça tilte là-haut, se moqua George.  
– Ainsi que celui de Draco Malfoy, rappela Fred.  
Ron porta de manière théâtrale la main au flanc.  
– S'il te plait cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, grimaça-t-il.  
Ron, comme tout enfant qui avait grandi dans le monde sorcier, savait parfaitement que tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne partageaient quelques chromosomes les uns avec les autres. Mais c'était autre chose de constater de visu que le nom de jeune fille se sa mère et celui de son père figuraient dans l'arbre généalogique d'une famille dont on ne murmurait le nom qu'à voix basse, de prendre conscience qu'on était plus ou moins cousin avec la moitié de ses camarades de classe (même ceux qu'on appréciait le moins). Fallait pas s'étonner, si à la fin on se retrouvait avec des Vincent Crabbe et autres Gregory Goyle.  
Totalement silencieux, Harry contemplait la tapisserie. Son regard remonta jusqu'au tout premier sorcier né et mort il y a tellement longtemps que Ron ne s'était jamais embarrassé de faire le calcul.  
Harry hocha la tête puis lança un regard en coin à Ron. « Pas besoin de cette tapisserie pour savoir que t'es mon frère. »  
Ron se sentit devenir effroyablement rouge.  
« Ohoh ! siffla George. J'hume le besoin d'amicolation. »  
– Mêlée générale pour que les deux frangins puissent se faire un calinou en toute quiétude, s'exclama Fred.  
Et sans laisser aux concernés le loisir de répliquer quoique ce soit, les jumeaux rassemblèrent tout le monde dans une double accolade fraternelle.  
« Mais j'y pense ! s'écria George. Si Harry est le frère de Ron, alors il est le nôtre par extension et dans ce cas Ginny ne peut pas l'épouser.  
– GEORGE ! hurla Ginny, mortifiée.  
– Maman va être tellement déçue, soupira Fred.  
– FRED !  
– T'inquiète p'tite sœur ! On va t'arranger le coup avec William. »

* * *

Harry était seul devant la tapisserie de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black. Les autres étaient descendus en cuisine pour prendre un copieux goûter, mais lui ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux de la tapisserie. Fasciné, il se laissait envahir par la profonde et tourbillonnante idée que cet arbre généalogique pouvait être également le sien. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement la famille qu'il avait rêvée, mais c'était une famille. C'était sa famille. Et pour lui, c'était merveilleux.  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, déclara calmement Sirius. »  
Harry sursauta et recula précipitamment. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été pris en faute.  
« Je sais bien, marmonna-t-il, en regardant fixement le bout de ses chaussures. C'est juste que… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.  
Plus qu'à quiconque, Harry aurait voulu expliquer à Sirius ce que cette découverte signifiait pour lui, raconter l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge et lui faisait mal au ventre. Il aurait voulu lui dire les listes de Noël qui tenait en une ligne, les pièces lancées dans les puits à souhaits, les heures passées devant le miroir de Riséd et la jalousie violente qui l'étreignait parfois quand il était en compagnie des Weasley. Harry considéra l'endroit où autrefois avait été inscrit dans l'arbre généalogique le nom de Sirius et qui désormais n'était plus qu'un trou. Quand on avait une famille comme celle-là, avait dit Ron, mieux valait ne pas avoir de famille. C'était faux. Harry ravala donc ses mots, car plus qu'à quiconque, il savait qu'il ne pouvait parler de ça.  
Il trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers Sirius qui le fixait avec intensité. Pendant un instant, les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot.  
« Officiellement, ma famille ce sont les Dursley, commença Harry, la voix un peu trouble. » Du menton, il désigna la tapisserie. « C'est peut-être aussi les Black. » Il ignora le mouvement de rejet de Sirius. « Mais ma vraie famille, celle qui compte, c'est Hermione, Ron, les Weasley… Toi, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. La famille, c'est aussi celle que l'on choisit. »  
Il leva vers Sirius un sourire timide et croisa un regard abasourdi. Gêné, Harry détourna le regard et concentra toute son attention sur ce qui lui faisait immédiatement face : la tapisserie. Il avait bien conscience qu'il venait de débiter un affreux cliché rose bonbon, mais il y avait du vrai dans les clichés. En tout cas dans celui-là.  
« Tiens ! Tu as vu que celui-là a été père à trei… »  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase : deux bras solides l'enserrèrent avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle.  
Un instant, Harry resta sans rien faire, incapable de réagir, puis il rendit son étreinte à Sirius, tentant d'ignorer les sanglots qui agitaient le corps de l'adulte.

« Généralement, on n'étouffe pas les membres de sa famille, rit Harry, un peu embarrassé.  
– Va dire ça à Tante Charis. »

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode**


	2. Episode 2

**Titre de l'épisode** : "Carré d'as et duo de comiques"  
**Avertissement** : PG pour présence de jurons.  
**Spoiler** : tome5  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB)  
**Note** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Note²** : je n'ai utilisé que les noms propres originaux, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs bien ennuyée ! Parce que si je suis habituée à dire "Moony" ou "Padfoot", je le suis beaucoup moins à dire "Pettigrew" ou "Scabbers". La cohérence, c'est nul parfois ;p  
**personnages présents** : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred&George Weasley, Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Carré d'as et duo de comiques

Il flottait dans la cuisine une humeur endormie.

La petite cuillère mécanique et l'air morne, Harry fixait stupidement Coco l'Asticot clamer joyeusement que les céréales Gellokk's étaient les céréales du Champion (« recommandées par le Champion Viktor Krum ! »). De l'autre côté du paquet, Ron traçait des yeux le chemin que devait parcourir ledit Coco l'Asticot pour s'échapper du labyrinthe, récupérer son bol de céréales et se rendre à Poudlard, sans tomber dans les pièges tendus par les affreux Vengesorts. Tandis qu'il sirotait sa crème fouettée agrémentée d'un nuage de café, George parcourait vaguement les pages d'un journal oublié par quelque personne d'une fournée précédente. Hermione, par contre, était particulièrement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. Elle dévorait avidement un de ses romans préférés tandis que le bacon refroidissait dans son assiette. Ginny n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, mais d'après Hermione, c'était parce que le monde sorcier ne possédait aucun romancier valable. Pas même Georgina Lowring, la sorcière aux multiples best-sellers, ne pouvait tenir la comparaison face à une Austen ou une Brontë. Quand elle aurait fini de le relire pour la énième fois, elle lui prêterait et Ginny découvrirait alors ce qu'était le talent. En attendant, Ginny aurait bien aimé que ce roman fût un peu moins captivant, car, tous les soirs, Hermione repoussait le moment d'éteindre la lumière. Résultat, le matin, il était difficile d'avoir les yeux en face des trous. Ginny enviait l'entrain de Fred qui, quelque fût le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait au compteur, était toujours frais et dispos au saut du lit. Le second jumeau, perché sur le comptoir, avalait son porridge tout en marquant avec application de la tête le rythme aliénant de la musique. De la musique moldue, je vous prie. Et ce matin, Ginny était même tentée de dire, de l'_affreuse_ musique moldue !

En effet, Mr Weasley avait ramené d'une de ses perquisitions une radio moldue et avait soigneusement oublié de la déposer au Ministère. Mais contre toute attente (surtout la sienne !), il s'était bien vite vu dépossédé de sa prise par la jeune génération. Très vite, il était apparu que plus aucun d'eux n'était capable de faire quoique ce soit sans les solos de batteries, les envolées de notes et autres chantonneuses persuadées d'être des cantatrices. Ceux qui avaient grandi dans le monde sorcier s'étaient attendus à ce que ceux qui avaient grandi dans le monde moldu les initient aux mystères de la musique moldue. Mais ni Hermione, ni Harry ne s'étaient montrés franchement au courant de ce qui s'écoutaient et surtout ne s'écoutaient pas. Ils avaient juste quelques vagues notions qui, d'ailleurs, se contredisaient. Les adolescents avaient donc résolu de découvrir tous ensemble l'ensemble du répertoire musical moldu et pour cela avait mis au point une méthode infaillible : chaque jour, une nouvelle station. Des clivages étaient bien vite apparus au sein du groupe, clivages qui avaient même réussi à diviser les jumeaux. Fait tellement rare qu'il avait fallu quelques secondes à chaque unité de la paire génétique pour digérer l'information. Et tandis que tous débattaient chaudement, démolissaient ou encensaient, les portraits de la demeure Black tremblaient dans leurs cadres, ulcérés d'entendre ces notes sacrilèges se répercuter le long de leurs augustes murs.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? » grimaça Tonks en s'emparant d'une tasse qui traînait sur le bord de l'évier. « On dirait que quelqu'un tape sur des fonds de chaudrons. »

La jeune Auror avait, semblait-il, eu le réveil également difficile. Elle traînait du bout des pieds des chaussons chauve-souris qui battaient péniblement des ailes et arborait des lunettes noires pour éviter toute confrontation trop directe avec la lumière du jour. Elle laissa tomber un sachet de thé dans un verre de jus de citrouille et étala sur une tranche pain un reste d'œufs brouillés.

« Un truc affreux qui s'appelle Techno, marmonna Ron.

– Fred a réussi à tomber sur une station qui en diffuse _en continue_, expliqua Hermione. Ce qui est une hérésie puisqu'il s'agit d'une musique de boîte de nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec agacement.

– Et l'on est le matin, dans une cuisine ! s'exclama George.

– Vous connaissez la règle : un jour, une station, se contenta de dire Fred la bouche pleine.

– C'était pour découvrir ! Mais la Techno, on connaît : ils en passent sur pratiquement toutes les stations, fit remarquer Ginny.

– M'en fous ! La règle, c'est la règle, répliqua Fred, buté.

– Depuis quand, tu respectes les règles ? demanda Tonks en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille au thé. Elle recracha tout sur Ron qui, malgré son brusque recul, fut grandement arrosé.

– Depuis que j'ai découvert une station qui diffusait toute la journée de la Techno, répondit-il en envoyant à son petit frère le torchon qu'il réclamait.

– On va donc devoir supporter ça toute la journée ? » demanda froidement le professeur Lupin qui entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

Était-ce la lune qui serait bientôt pleine ou les événements politiques ? Ginny ne savait trop, mais toujours était-il que, ces derniers temps, le professeur Lupin, habituellement d'humeur si calme, perdait vite patience et cachait derrière une politesse tranchante des remarques acides et acérées.

« Il semblerait », soupira Harry qui, d'un sort de lévitation, remplissait la tasse vide du professeur Lupin.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une fatalité. » déclara ce dernier. Il resserra ses doigts sur la tasse pour en capter le plus de chaleur possible. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers lui avec espoir.

« Non, non, non. Couper n'est pas permis », s'affola Fred.

« Je pensais plus à… » Le professeur Lupin prit sa tasse d'une main et de l'autre claqua des doigts. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un épais fil noir apparut dans le creux de sa paume. « … Un casque », répondit-il nonchalamment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Avec dextérité et sous le regard curieux des jeunes sorciers, Remus ficha dans les oreilles de Fred deux petits bitoniaux et encastra un troisième zigouigoui dans un trou de la radio. Et le silence fut.

« Remus, je peux te vouer un culte ? » demanda George.

Si Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par son prénom, ses frères n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes états d'âme.

Le sorcier répondit par un petit sourire en coin. Réponse qui n'était pas une acceptation, mais pas un refus non plus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous debout si tôt ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Un dimanche matin, surtout ! »

Les mines se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

« Si tu as une formule pour dormir quand les chaudrons explosent ? marmonna Harry. Je suis preneur.

– S'il n'y avait que ça ! s'exclama Ron. Il aurait été possible de se rendormir. Avec Fred et George, on est habitué aux réveils en fanfare. On se réveille en croyant que la maison nous tombe dessus et comme rien ne s'effondre, on se rendort tout aussitôt. Mais là, après les chaudrons explosifs, on a eu le droit à une dispute.

– Puis aux cris de maman pour la faire cesser, ajouta sombrement Ginny.

– Et ensuite aux tentatives d'apaisement de papa qui devait crier plus fort pour se faire entendre. » hurla Fred pour couvrir la musique qui n'existait plus que pour lui.

– Sans parler de la mère de Sirius qui a pris le relais, acheva Harry.

Le professeur Lupin hocha la tête, but une gorgée de thé, mais il ne dit rien. Les jeunes sorciers échangèrent alors quelques regards significatifs. Le professeur Lupin devait bien se douter qu'ils voulaient connaître les dessous de cette affaire, mais fit mine de ne rien voir.

« Est-ce qui s'est passé quelque chose… de grave ? » se décida Hermione.

« Oui et non », soupira Remus. Il posa sa tasse, un peu plus fortement que ce que la fragile porcelaine n'aurait dû subir. « Juste Severus et Sirius qui régressent un peu plus chaque jour.

– Ces deux-là sont comme Kneazles et Crups, marmonna Tonks, la tête dans la main et les lunettes noires toujours sur le nez.

– Eh bien il serait temps qu'ils se comportent comme deux adultes raisonnables, déclara froidement le professeur Lupin. On a autre chose à faire que les empêcher de s'avadakedavriser à tout bout de champs. Sans parler des dégâts qu'il faut réparer. »

Le professeur Lupin se laissa tomber sur un siège et se massa les tempes. Il semblait tellement las. Ses traits étaient tirés, les cernes violets sous ses yeux étaient d'autant plus visibles qu'il avait le teint blafard et ses vêtements déjà habituellement bien fatigués étaient froissés et crottés. Ginny se demanda depuis combien de temps le sorcier n'avait pas eu une véritable nuit de sommeil. Tous le regardaient en silence, gênés, et ne sachant trop que dire.

« Peut-être que… » commença Harry. Il fut interrompu par un hurlement, puis il y eut une dégringolade bruyante dans les escaliers.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Quel est le Serpentard qui a coupé l'eau chaude ? vociféra Sirius qui débarqua dans la cuisine comme un cognard.

– Le seul Serpentard de la maison, en fait, soupira le professeur Lupin.

Il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et le découvrit à moitié nu – une serviette à peine accrochée aux hanches – et dégoulinant d'eau.

– Et s'il te plaît va t'habiller, il y a des dames, marmonna-t-il.

– On ne se plaint pas ! déclara Tonks, avec un grand sourire. Elle avait repoussé sur sa tête ses lunettes noires et détaillait en toute sérénité l'anatomie de son _cousin_.

Sirius prit conscience de l'assistance et resserra machinalement la serviette autour de sa taille. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège à quelques centimètres de la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu vivace et tendit les mains vers le brasier.

« Je vais lui refaire la tronche façon puzzle, Moony, j'te jure ! » reprit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ginny ne douta pas un instant que Sirius était capable de mettre ses paroles à exécution et prit bonne note de ne jamais se le mettre à dos. Mais elle inscrivit également dans un coin de son cerveau la maigreur du sorcier et les cicatrices qui marbraient une peau tellement blanche qu'elle en semblait presque grise.

Alors que le professeur Lupin levait yeux et mains vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance, il y eut un fracas de vaisselle brisée. Tous les regards se tournèrent par habitude vers Tonks. Mais la jeune Auror se tenait tranquillement assise, mâchonnant une tartine un peu trop grillée. Une sorte de cri jumeau, qui ressemblait à une fusion de 'QUOI ?' et de 'COMMENT !', fit trembler Grimmauld Place jusque dans ses soubassements.

Fred avait fait tomber son bol à terre, tandis que George avait versé du jus de citrouille partout sur la table sauf dans son verre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Sirius ? » demanda le premier en sautant au bas du comptoir, tandis que le second se levait si brusquement qu'il manqua de renverser la moitié du contenu de la table.

« Je vais lui refaire la tronche façon puzzle ? répéta ce dernier un peu déstabilisé par la question.

– Non, fit George.

– Après, précisa Fred.

– Euh… » fit Sirius de plus en plus perplexe et il n'était pas le seul. Il haussa les épaules. « J'te jure Remus ? » tenta-t-il.

Les deux avancèrent de quelques pas, serrant Sirius de plus près.

Fred secoua la tête. « Non. »

– Pas exactement, précisa George.

Sirius questionna du regard le professeur Lupin qui signifie d'une grimace qu'il ne comprenait pas davantage.

– Moony, peut-être ? proposa Sirius.

Fred attrapa Sirius par le bras tandis que George agrippait l'épaule de son jumeau.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça ? » demanda Fred le regard de plus en plus exorbité. Il commençait à vraiment inquiéter Ginny.

« Parce que c'est son nom, répondit Sirius.

– Pas vraiment, rectifia le professeur Lupin. C'est un surnom dont Sirius a cru malin de m'affubler à Poudlard. Mais je l'ai toujours détesté, ajouta-t-il.

– Pfff ! Quel menteur, minimisa Sirius. Tu l'adores !

Le professeur Lupin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Je m'y suis fait, ce n'est pas pareil.

– Je savais pas que tu ne l'aimais pas. », s'étonna Harry. Il semblait déçu, presque peiné.

« Un surnom qui me rappelle à longueur de temps que je suis un loup-garou ? J'ai moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, mais il avait toujours l'air un peu chagriné. Le professeur Lupin s'approcha de Harry et posa affectueusement la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

– Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé être Moony ou un Maraudeur, Harry, juste que… tenta-t-il d'expliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Fred :

– Alors tu es vraiment…

Remus tourna la tête vers les jumeaux, étonné par leur surprise : tout le monde ne savait-il pas déjà qu'il était un loup-garou ?

– Moony ? termina George.

– _Le_ Moony ? demanda Fred.

– Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Ron. Faut arrêter la… Ron ne put terminer sa phrase : il se prit une claque derrière la tête par Tonks.

– Termine ta phrase et je te fais manger tes céréales par le nez, le prévint-elle. Ron déglutit et se dépêcha d'avaler son bol.

– Euh oui… Je ne sais pas si je suis _le_ Moony, mais oui, j'en suis au moins un.

– Celui des Maraudeurs ? demandèrent d'une même voix les Jumeaux.

– Celui des Maraudeurs, acquiesça le professeur Lupin.

Les jumeaux tombèrent en même temps à genoux et levèrent un regard d'adoration vers le professeur Lupin.

– Quel honneur de vous rencontrer enfin ! s'exclama George.

– Maître, nous sommes vos fervents disciples. », déclara avec ferveur Fred.

Le professeur Lupin tourna un regard anxieux vers la table. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? »

Tous dirent qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, lorsque Harry émit un petit rire discret. Il compta sur ses doigts :

« Nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige, recopier le devoir de potions de Hermione (« dans tes rêves, Potter ! »), rester en vie et… » Il fit mine de chercher quelques secondes et se frappa théâtralement le front. « Mais bien sûr ! Dire aux Jumeaux pour les Maraudeurs. Je savais qu'il m'en manquait un, sourit-il.

– Nous dire quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

– Que Remus est Moony et Sirius Padfoot.

– Sirius aussi ! s'écrièrent-ils. Ils sont donc vraiment les Maraudeurs ! Vous êtes vraiment _les_ Maraudeurs ?

– C'est vrai qu'on ne leur a jamais dit, remarqua Ron la bouche pleine. Comment ça se fait ?

Il se prit une nouvelle claque derrière la tête de Tonks.

– Mais pourquoi ? gémit-il.

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le semonça-t-elle.

Ron lança un regard mauvais à la jeune Auror et éloigna subrepticement sa chaise.

« Mais pourquoi leur auriez-vous parlé de nous ? et pourquoi ils ont la tête de sorciers qui auraient vu Viviane ? s'inquiéta Sirius. Ils sont flippants à nous fixer comme ça. Je me sens nu.

– Tu es nu ! rappela Remus.

– Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai froid. » Sirius fit un vague mouvement de la main gauche et se retrouva vêtu d'un vieux jean délavé et d'un T-shirt à manches longues. Il saisit une tasse de thé qui achevait de refroidir sur la table. Il en but une gorgée et poussa un petit soupir content.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse le professeur Lupin.

– Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas ma tasse, répondit nonchalamment ce dernier.

– Ce sont des fans, expliqua Ginny qui était également quelque peu ébranlée par cette révélation, trop pour défendre sa tasse en tout cas.

Toute son enfance, la benjamine de la fratrie Weasley avait entendu ses aînés narrer avec passion les frasques des quatre Maraudeurs. Que ce soit pour l'endormir, la consoler, la faire rire ou lui faire peur, ses frères ne lui avaient jamais raconté les terrifiantes rencontres qu'Ulysse avait faites sur les mers de la Méditerranée, elle n'avait pas non plus eu le droit aux exploits de Siegfried, aux aventures de Robin des Bois ou au grandissime destin d'Arthur. Non, tour à tour, ils lui avaient raconté la chanson de gestes des Maraudeurs. Bill les racontait comme des garnements malins et polissons. On aurait dit des petits diablotins échappés de leurs boîtes multicolores, prêts à toutes les facéties. Avec les mots de Charlie, les Maraudeurs devenaient les héros de terrifiantes aventures pleines de dragons, d'acromantulas et de goules. Percy, lui, prétendait pouvoir enseigner à travers les quatre figures des Maraudeurs les fondements de la morale, ce qui se faisait ou ne se faisait pas, que le crime ne paie jamais et que toute bonne action est récompensée. Mais dans la bouche des Jumeaux, les Maraudeurs recouvraient toute leur grandeur : génie de la blague, découvreur de Poudlard, petits prodiges de la magie. De frère en frère, les Maraudeurs avaient été élevés au rang de mythe.

Ginny avait toujours eu une préférence pour Moony. Probablement le côté à la fois fascinant et terrifiant du loup-garou jouait beaucoup sur son imaginaire. Mais découvrir que le Moony de ses rêves s'avérait être son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avérait quelque peu perturbant pour Ginny. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux maintenant ?

« Euh… Je sens que je vais passer pour l'inculte de service. Mais c'est quoi les maraudeurs au juste ? » demanda Tonks quelque peu perdue.

Les Jumeaux prirent une expression outrée. « Blasphématrice ! » s'exclama Fred. « Sacrilège ! » cria George. Tonks se défendit, mais ils ne voulurent rien entendre. Hermione tenta d'apporter une réponse, Ginny commentait, Sirius riait, Ron essayait de calmer ses frères et Harry se tenait un peu en retrait. Le professeur Lupin, excédé par la cacophonie ambiante, lança un sort dans la cheminée. Les flammes enflèrent brutalement dans un bruit d'enfer. Sous l'effet de la surprise, tous se turent. Le professeur Lupin demanda à tout le monde s'asseoir en silence puis offrit un rapide explicatif à la pauvre Tonks.

Tonks eut l'air songeuse quelques secondes. « J'avais également entendu parler des exploits de ces Maraudeurs. J'étais bien loin de m'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de mon cousin. » dit-elle en envoyant de manière taquine son coude dans les côtes de Sirius.

– Mais, à 'mon époque', dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, les Maraudeurs étaient nombreux.

– Pardon ? fit George outré.

– Je ne sais pas s'il le fait encore, mais Rusard avait l'habitude de traiter les fauteurs de troubles de maraudeurs. Comme c'était le nom de ces quatre légendaires étudiants, il était perçu comme un honneur de recevoir cette insulte – qui avait presque valeur de titre. Je crois bien que, pour ma part, j'ai été une Maraudeuse deux ou trois fois, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Le professeur Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

– Quoi ? demanda Tonks.

– En fait, 'maraudeur' est vraiment une insulte dont Rusard nous gratifiait régulièrement. Tant et si bien que nous avons fini par la reprendre à notre compte et l'endosser complètement, expliqua le professeur Lupin avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Rusard a toujours aimé les insultes très désuètes, acquiesça Sirius. Mais j'ignorais que nos petites blagues étaient passées dans la légende de Poudlard. Si Prongs savait ça… »

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux et riant doucement.

– Sûr que James aurait adoré, admit Remus avec nostalgie.

– James ? répéta Fred.

– Comme James Potter ? demanda George.

– Comme James Potter le père de Harry ?

– Celui-là même. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez vraiment pas vu venir ? demanda Sirius sur un ton de reproche.

Les Jumeaux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Harry.

– Mais alors tu es Prongs Junior ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sirius éclata de rire, le sourire de Remus s'élargit.

– James voulait t'appeler comme ça, révéla l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

– Tu veux dire comme surnom ? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Non, comme prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, assura le sorcier.

– Mais il avait à peine émis cette idée que, le lendemain, Lily t'inscrivait – avant même que tu ne sois né ! – sous le nom de Harry James Potter, compléta Sirius en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Quand il l'a découvert, James a été très déçu et, par la suite, c'est resté un sujet de contentieux entre eux deux.

– Mais il ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait ? Je veux dire l'appeler Prongs Jr ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

– Lily l'en pensait tout à fait capable, dit le professeur Lupin.

– Et, à mon avis, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort de se méfier, ajouta Sirius. James ne t'appelait que très rarement Harry. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était pour agacer ta mère ou parce qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler Prongs Junior.

– Sérieux ? Prongs Junior Potter ? À ce compte là, je crois que je préfère encore Celui-qui-a-survécu ! marmonna Harry.

– La vache ! s'exclama Ron. Ta vie aurait été un enfer. Pire que maintenant, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Cette remarque lui valut une nouvelle claque derrière la tête, mais généreusement offerte par Hermione cette fois-ci.

– Merci vieux, dit Harry d'une voix sardonique.

– Et le quatrième, Wormtail ? demanda Fred.

Les rires se turent immédiatement et les sourires moururent. Ginny remarqua les regards fuyants de Ron et Hermione, les expressions dures de Harry et Sirius, presque haineuses. Le professeur Lupin avait quant à lui quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans le regard.

– C'est Peter Pettigrew, répondit finalement ce dernier.

– _Était_ ! corrigea avec véhémence Sirius.

– Peter Pettigrow celui qui… commença George

Et pour une fois Fred ne prit pas le relais.

– Eh oui, sourit tristement Remus. Celui qui… »

Les genoux de George ployèrent. Fred secoua la tête mécaniquement, les yeux agrandis pas l'horreur. À l'instant même où ils trouvaient les Maraudeurs, ils les perdaient. La réalité avait rattrapé le mythe et l'avait fait voler en éclats. Les quatre Maraudeurs n'étaient plus des petits sorciers espiègles en quête d'une bonne farce à faire ou de grands aventuriers chevaucheurs de dragons ! Adieu les caractères monochromes : Moony le réfléchi, Padfoot l'imprévisible, Prongs le meneur et Wormtail-aux-bonnes-idées. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus que trois adultes avec leurs imperfections, leurs angoisses, leurs désillusions, leurs douleurs au cœur.

« Et la morale de cette histoire est que l'expression 'garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus' ne vaut que si l'on sait qui sont ses amis et qui sont ses ennemis, déclara le professeur Lupin avec une froide ironie.

– Pour ma part, la morale est plutôt 'exterminez la vermine !', répliqua Sirius. Mais Moony a toujours été le philosophe de la bande. »

Le professeur Lupin baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement, comme s'il se moquait des paroles prononcées par Sirius. Mais entre deux mèches de cheveux, un sourire était venu se poser sur ses lèvres.

Une tasse tomba et se brisa en mille éclats sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tonks, mais la jeune Auror n'avait d'yeux que pour le professeur Lupin. Elle le fixait avec stupeur, le visage défait. Elle avait les mains positionnées devant elle, persuadée de tenir encore sa tasse.

« Tonks ? » appela Ginny. Elle toucha le bras de la jeune sorcière qui tressaillit.

­– Oui ?

– Tu te sens bien ?

– Non. Oui… Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je m'assoie.

– Tu es assise, remarqua Ron.

– Alors il faut que je me lève.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le professeur Lupin qui la dévisageait, un peu inquiet, un peu gêné également.

* * *

– À quinze ans ils sont devenus des Animagi pour soutenir Remus dans ses transformations ? répéta George. Balèze ! s'exclama-t-il.

Toute la jeune génération s'était réunie dans la chambre que Ginny et Hermione partageaient. À la demande de Fred et George, Harry, Hermione, Ron s'étaient lancés dans une historiographie des Maraudeurs. Mais il n'était pas aisé de les suivre, car les trois amis se coupaient mutuellement la parole, complétant, contredisant, rappelant, supposant. Il avait plusieurs fois fallu les interrompre pour dénouer les fils de cette épopée.

« OK, je suis amoureux ! », décréta Fred, une main sur le cœur. Et George de le seconder.

Ginny pouvait presque voir les étoiles briller dans les quatre yeux de ses frères et elle n'était pas loin d'éprouver le même sentiment. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait revenir sur cette histoire où Scabbers est Pettigrew qui est Wormtail qui est le traître ?

« Mais en fait, on n'est pas du tout à la hauteur ! » reprit avec sérieux George.

Fred se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de Ginny et fixa pensivement le plafond.

« Faut avouer qu'ils ont mis la barre haut, marmonna-t-il.

– On a un an pour trouver comment nous montrer à la hauteur des Maraudeurs.

– Quelque chose de grand, qui restera gravé dans les mémoires et qui fera hurler toute l'autorité…

George acquiesça silencieusement, puis il se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

– En fin de compte, on a été bien inspiré de te passer la carte, Prongs Junior, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Quand on pense à tous les intermédiaires qu'il a fallu pour que cette carte soit restituée à son propriétaire légitime ! Cela relève presque du grand plan ineffable !

– Ou d'un heureux hasard, proposa Fred.

– Ou d'un heureux hasard, convint George.

– Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour la carte, mais le surnom, c'est _vraiment_ obligatoire ? gémit Harry.

– Tu dois te montrer fier de ton héritage.

– Le porter avec dignité.

– Tu es la descendance.

– Une grande mission repose sur tes épaules.

– Cela va être dur. Même à nous l'ampleur de la tâche nous donne le tournis.

– Surtout que nous devons faire deux fois plus nos preuves.

– Eh ! Les deux _fangirls_, vous en avez jamais assez de vous écouter parler ? demanda Ginny en envoyant aux Jumeaux deux coussins en pleine tête.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

– Imagine que tu te sois vraiment appelé Prongs Jr…

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa Harry.

– Oui, mais imagine ! contra Ron. Tu te rends compte des titres de tes biographies : _Prongs Potter vs Vous-Savez-Qui_… ou, mieux : _Prongs Potter porteur d'espoir_… Je vais le noter pour plus tard, celui-là.

Ron se prit la quatrième claque derrière de la tête de la journée. Une bataille de coussins s'ensuivit qui n'alla pas sans quelques fous rires et hurlements en tout genre.

* * *

Remus s'était resservi une énième tasse de thé et, confortablement installé devant la cheminée, il lisait avec plaisir le dernier compte rendu de la réunion qu'il avait manquée. Ce n'était pas que les nouvelles qui y étaient rapportées s'avéraient positives, loin de là ! La situation était au contraire on ne peut plus préoccupante : le nombre de Voldemortistes était toujours croissant, le Ministère refusait de voir la vérité en face et les exactions des Mangemorts gagnaient en ampleur. En fait, le grand absent du moment était Voldemort lui-même. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Mage Noir mettait autant de temps à réapparaître en pleine lumière. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réorganiser ses forces et comptait donc profiter au maximum de la politique de l'autruche du Ministère.

Le seul plaisir que Remus trouvait à lire les rapports résidait dans leur style incisif. Le professeur McGonagall était la secrétaire de l'Ordre et, en tant que telle, elle se devait de rédiger tous les rapports. Or il s'avérait que le professeur de Métamorphoses n'avait pas son pareil pour épingler les incohérences, manier l'ironie et quelle inventivité dans les comparaisons ! Remus se régalait. Si jamais la sorcière se lassait un jour d'enseigner, elle avait une voie toute tracée dans l'écriture.

À un fauteuil de là, une tasse de café fumant à portée de main, Sirius était également plongé dans un roman moldu. Il l'avait trouvé sur la table de la cuisine et en avait lu les premières pages par curiosité, pour passer le temps. Et puis de premières pages en pages suivantes, il avait atteint celles du milieu et ne semblait pas du tout disposé à s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint les dernières. De temps en temps, il émettait un petit rire, marmonnait quelques commentaires et replongeait dans les mots.

Bien malgré lui, Remus se retrouva transporter vingt ans en arrière : la cheminée, Sirius pieds nus (toujours pieds nus !) qui lisait juste côté. Il ne manquait que James allongé par terre et Peter assis pas très loin à une table de travail. Remus éprouva le sempiternel pincement au cœur. Serait-il un jour capable de repenser à cette époque sans amertume, juste heureux que cela fut advenu ?

« Sirius ?

– Hmm ?

– Quelle question poserais-tu à Peter : pourquoi ? ou quand ?

– On sait tout ça, Remus, répondit avec le plus grand détachement possible Sirius. Il refusa même de relever la tête pour répondre.

– Non. On sait le _pour quoi_. » Remus insista bien sur les deux mots pour différencier du 'pourquoi '. « On sait également à peu près quand il a intégré les Mangemorts. Mais on ignore quand l'idée de nous trahir lui est venue, quel est l'élément déclencheur, ce qui lui a fait prendre pareille décision.

– Pas besoin de lui demander, je peux te le dire : quand il s'est retrouvé avec la baguette de Voldemort sous le nez.

Remus effleura la cicatrice à la base de son cou. À l'approche de la pleine lune, elle le lançait de plus en plus.

« Si cette amitié avait été aussi importante pour lui que… » Il se tut. Sirius s'arracha de son livre et dévisagea froidement Remus, le mettant au défi d'aller au bout de sa phrase. Remus, mal à l'aise, se leva. Il fit quelques pas, puis reprit :

« Si ça avait vraiment compté pour lui, il n'aurait pas cédé.

– Peter était faible. Il l'a toujours été. On l'avait juste oublié. » trancha Sirius.

Mais Remus ne se satisfaisait pas de cette réponse. Il y avait quatorze ans, on lui en avait fourni une du même acabit. À cette époque, il l'avait servilement acceptée… Il l'avait acceptée parce que n'importe quelle explication était bonne à prendre, parce qu'il avait besoin que l'on trouve du sens, là où pour lui il n'y en avait pas. Mais maintenant, il était hors de question qu'il reconnaisse à quelques mots froidement énoncés la valeur de vérité. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait des certitudes. Il avait besoin que ses souvenirs ne soient pas entachés par la trahison.

« Un faible ne reste pas une année à s'occuper d'un mage noir déchu. Il ne se tranche pas volontairement la main, argua Remus. Un faible n'accepte pas de devenir un Animagus non déclaré pour tenir compagnie à un loup-garou illégalement inscrit à Poudlard.

– Peter a besoin de lever les yeux et de courber le dos devant une figure plus puissante.

– Peter admirait vraiment James. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour toi également et tu le sais. Mais James était particulier…

Sirius hocha la tête.

– En effet, James était particulier, convint-il. Mais peut-être… »

Sirius s'interrompit, son regard tomba sur la radio moldue. Dans le grand silence de la cuisine, Remus percevait distinctement la musique aliénante qui filtrait à travers le casque.

« … Peut-être que les Maraudeurs ne sont finalement que ça : des personnages imaginaires que la réalité a balayés. »

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode **


	3. Episode 3

**Titre de l'épisode** : "Mignonne, allons voir si la rose..."  
**Avertissement** : G  
**Spoiler** : tome5  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB)  
**Note** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Note²** : un tout petit texte, juste pour vider un peu la tête.  
**personnages présents** : Tonks, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

-

Mignonne, allons voir si la rose…

-

À l'approche de la cuisine, Remus monta sur la pointe des pieds et avança à pas de loup. Silencieux et furtif, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention du Gardien des Fourneaux, Remus retenait presque sa respiration. Encore trois pas et le danger serait passé. Encore deux. Encore…

« Remus, c'est vous ? »

Loupé !

« Oui, Molly, répondit-il un sourire statiquement poli plaqué sur les lèvres.

– Ça tombe bien, je voulais justement vous parler.

– Vraiment ?

Le sourire s'effrita.

– Que faites-vous cet après-midi ?

Remus se garda bien de répondre. Il avait repéré dans le regard de la sorcière une lueur qui l'inquiétait.

– Parce que, Abigail, la cousine d'Arthur, vient sur Londres aujourd'hui, reprit-elle. Elle est tout à fait charmante et il me semblait une bonne idée que vous nous accompagniez. »

Ces derniers temps, la matriarche Weasley était toute à l'étrange idée de caser Remus. Comment pouvait-on être encore célibataire à trente-cinq ans ? Cela la dépassait. Remus avait tenté de lui expliquer que c'était chose on ne peut plus facile, mais la Matriarche avait répondu qu'elle ne laisserait pas Remus seul plus longtemps. Non ! Foi de mère de sept enfants, elle l'aiderait dans cette difficile quête du Bonheur qu'était le mariage. Severus avait bien ri. Remus beaucoup moins. Dès lors, Remus avait vu sa tranquillité disparaître : Molly ne cessait de lui vanter les mérites de sorcières toutes plus célibataires les unes que les autres. Généralement, une cousine d'Arthur. Mais combien en avait-il ?

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir Molly, mais je dois…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend à la recherche d'un prétexte.

– Vous devez… ? s'enquit Molly poliment.

Le regard Remus cherchait désespérément un objet qui pourrait lui inspirer un mensonge.

– Je dois…

Il devait…

– Je dois aller cher le rémouleur ! » s'exclama-t-il presque joyeusement.

Moment de silence où son interlocutrice le dévisagea avec étonnement et suspicionet où Remus se demanda bien pourquoi il avait dit une chose pareille. Par-dessus l'épaule de Molly, il avait vu les couteaux bien rangés sur le comptoir, et… et il n'avait jamais été l'improvisateur du groupe.

« Le rémouleur, répéta Molly avec méfiance.

– Oui, le rémouleur, ou plutôt la rémouleuse, corrigea Remus. Edina Balmoral, dans l'impasse du Borgne Chevelu, près de…

– Oui, je vois, coupa Molly fraîchement.

– Sirius a sorti des coffres familiaux toute une collection d'armes. Mais il ignore si elles ont une quelconque utilité ou puissance. Je me suis donc proposé d'aller les porter à Edina.

– Edina ? répéta Molly avec un petit reniflement. Et il ne pourrait pas y aller, Sirius ?

– Vous n'y pensez pas, Molly ! Sirius ne peut pas sortir.

– C'est vrai, dit-elle avec impatience. Mais après, cela ne vous empêche pas de nous accompagner. Ou un autre jour. Abigail est ici pour quatre jours.

– Excepté qu'Edina me fait une faveur. Elle a beaucoup de commandes en cours et, malgré ça, elle a accepté immédiatement de me faire une expertise et une remise en état si besoin est. J'ai donc promis de l'aider toute la semaine.

– Une expertise contre une semaine de travail non rémunéré ? Vous vous faites rouler, mon cher Remus, dit Molly avec hauteur.

– Pas tant que ça, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire. Edina est une artiste. Et une amie.

Molly lui souhaita donc une bonne journée, répéta que c'était bien dommage, car Abigail lui aurait sûrement plu. Une sorcière tout à fait charmante. Remus réitéra ses excuses. Molly les accepta avec peu d'entrain et s'en retourna à sa cuisine. Remus songea qu'au prochain repas, il hériterait probablement de la plus petite part. Mais la tranquillité valait bien une diète.

« C'est qui cette Edina ? demanda une voix flûtée.

Remus poussa un petit cri de surprise de la plus grande virilité.

Les mains derrière le dos, le regard pétillant de malice et un léger sourire moqueur sur le bout des lèvres, Nymphadora se tenait juste devant lui.

« Tonks ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Je suis trop vieux pour ces jeux ! soupira-t-il la main sur le cœur.

– Mais non tu n'es pas vieux, sourit la jeune Auror.

– Va dire ça à mes cheveux blancs.

– Quels cheveux blancs ? »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et examina les tempes de Remus.

« Ces deux,-trois-là ? » demanda-t-elle en reposant les talons sur le sol. Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai déjà vu plus impressionnant, conclut-elle.

– Tu es mignonne, sourit gentiment Remus. »

Le joli visage se rembrunit. « Mignonne ? » répéta Nymphadora, les sourcils froncés.

Mince ! Quel était le problème ? L'adjectif 'mignonne' était-il devenu impropre à la consommation ? Venait-il de l'insulter de la pire des façons ?

À vivre avec des adolescents, Remus avait découvert qu'à un moment, entre sa propre adolescence et maintenant, le sens de certains mots avait muté. Prenez l'adjectif 'brave' par exemple, autrefois plein de noblesse et de grandeur (n'était-ce pas une des caractéristiques des Gryffondor ?), il était brusquement devenu un terme à connotation négative. Quelle tempête de rires n'avait pas déclenché Remus quand, dans un moment de magnanimité, il avait pris la défense de Severus et argué qu'il était bien brave.

À tous les coups, Remus venait de traiter Nymphadora de cruche, de gourgandine, peut-être même de laideron… Comment pouvait-il savoir avec le langage Jeune ? N'avait-il été expressément créé pour que les Non-Jeunes ne le comprennent pas ? Et il était un Non-Jeune ! Ses deux-trois cheveux blancs étaient là pour le confirmer.

« Oui… Est-ce que… le mot a changé de sens depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit-il nerveusement.

– Non, non, répondit Nymphadora avec hauteur. On s'en sert toujours pour complimenter les petites filles. »

**fin de l'épisode **


	4. Episode 4

**Avertissement :** PG  
**Spoiler :** tome5  
**Disclaimer :** HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et de WB) et Angelus est un peu à Master Whedon et un peu à moi.  
**Note :** sur une idée dérivée de Kaamelott  
**Remerciements :** à Arcadiane pour son _Journal de Snape_ qui m'a montré du doigt un Snape que je pouvais à peu près appréhender.  
**Personnages présents :** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred&George Weasley, Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Emmeline Vance, un ministre… et le cake à l'orange.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

-

Le Cake à l'orange

-

* * *

23h 17  
« Dépêchez-vous, Severus. Vous êtes attendu ! » le presse McGonagall.  
– Oui, oui… Laissez-moi, juste le temps…  
– Non pas de temps ! le coupe-t-elle. Vous mangerez de ce cake plus tard.  
La vieille sorcière saisit Severus Snape par le coude et l'entraîne résolument vers le petit salon qui sert de lieu de réunion à l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus tente bien de faire valoir ses droits inaliénables, mais autant parler essence et conscience à un Troll. Il ne retrouve sa liberté de mouvement que lorsqu'ils sont face à la porte close du petit salon.  
– Le Ministre attend votre rapport et Albus compte sur vous, Severus, déclare-t-elle d'une voix glaçante.  
Méfiance et menace. Peut-être même désapprobation. Severus sait qu'il doit convaincre encore, toujours, chaque jour. Mais parfois, ça le taraude, il songe à leur donner raison, retomber dans des travers de jeunesse, comme ils disent. L'honorable sorcière, étrangère à toutes ces considérations, étrangère aux doutes, au poids de la conscience, aux fantômes, ouvre la porte et pousse sans ménagement Severus dans la salle enfumée.

23h31  
Avec un soin des plus scolaires, Severus s'applique à ne pas prêter une oreille à ce qui se dit. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en moque, non, juste que c'est inintéressant au possible. Il affecte donc une écoute consciencieuse, voire méditative, mais ses pensées volent bien au-dessus de ça. Elles volent, planent, font quelques loopings avant de se diriger vers le cake à l'orange puis de rebondir vers le cordon bleu que le président du jury attachera à sa boutonnière. Soupir d'aise. Les pensées repartent et tournent en ricanant autour de la mine déconfite de Nelly Ingalls.  
Oh ! bien sûr cela en ferait rire plus d'un s'il venait à s'ébruiter que Severus Snape participe à des concours culinaires (spécialité 'pâtisserie') moldus. Mais en toute absence de modestie, à bientôt trente cinq ans, Severus Snape est le meilleur maître de potions de Grande Bretagne et même un peu au-delà (il y a bien l'allemande Petra Waldman qui lui fait encore un peu d'ombre). Et chaque CMPA (1) ne le lui rappelle que plus cruellement. Il n'y a plus un concours, un test qu'il ne remporte haut la main. C'est d'une monotonie navrante. Sa vie manquait de challenge, de défi. Quand il était au fin fond du gouffre de l'ennui, il lui arrivait même de regretter les Maraudeurs et la petite guerre de gangs auxquels ils se prêtaient les uns et les autres. Soupir. Et puis il avait découvert la pâtisserie. De nouvelles propriétés à mettre à jour, des mélanges à expérimenter, des perfections à accomplir et des adversaires à défaire, à écrabouiller de son génie. Petit rire sardonique.

Minuit 18  
Le sorcier ouvre la porte tandis que le vampire se dissimule dans l'ombre. La jeune femme a le cœur qui bat vite, si jamais son époux… Hermione remarque à peine l'entrée des jumeaux dans la cuisine, tant elle est absorbée par sa lecture. Pourtant ils ne font pas dans la discrétion, mais l'histoire atteint un moment tellement…  
« Hermione ?! appelle Fred (ou peut-être est-ce George, il faut toujours quelques minutes de conversation à Hermione pour parvenir à les distinguer). Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ?  
– Je lis.  
– Je vois bien, répond l'autre. Mais pourquoi ici et à cette heure ?  
– Parce qu'il fait chaud, qu'il y a à manger et à boire à portée d'Accio et parce que votre charmante sœur m'a gentiment priée d'éteindre la lumière. » Et tout ça sans relever la tête.  
– Hermione, tu devrais savoir que tout est à portée d'Accio, déclare l'un d'eux, Hermione ignore lequel : elle a perdu le fil des répliques pour ne pas perdre celui du roman…  
– C'est quelque peu offensant d'être délaissés pour des personnages de fiction !  
– Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu lis quoi ? »  
Hermione ne répond pas : question superflue qui ne fait que retarder le dénouement de… Une main entre dans son champ de vision et cherche à s'emparer le livre. Hermione le retire prestement.  
– Hmmm, le petit rat de bibliothèque aurait quelque chose à cacher ? marmonne l'un.  
– Il semblerait bien qu'il y ait de la littérature douteuse, souffle l'autre.  
– N'importe quoi ! contre Hermione.  
Elle pose le livre sur ses genoux, sous la table. Loin de leurs regards fouineurs.  
– Et vous, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? demande-t-elle agacée.  
– Nous ? commence l'un en saisissant l'assiette dans laquelle trône un cake intact.  
– Nous, très chère,… poursuit l'autre.  
– … nous venons de mettre une dernière double main à notre nouvelle invention : le bubble-gum.  
– Ça n'a rien d'une invention !  
Les jumeaux se fendent d'un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon.  
– Tu veux être la première à le goûter ?  
– Vous voulez dire tester, réplique Hermione.  
– Pas faux.  
– Une part de cake ?  
– Il est peut-être pour demain matin, remarque Hermione.  
Ils haussent simultanément les épaules.  
– Passé minuit, on est demain matin, dit l'un, tandis que l'autre tend une belle part.  
Hermione n'hésite pas davantage et s'empare du morceau. À sa décharge, il sent vraiment trop bon.

Minuit 53  
Le précédent prototype s'était révélé presque parfait. Tendre, subtile, cuit à point. Seul petit défaut : trop gras. Pas au point d'être indigeste, évidemment, Severus est un maître. Mais tout de même un peu trop pour satisfaire aux exigences d'équilibre alimentaire acceptable. Cette nouvelle variable a pris tous les apprentis pâtissiers au dépourvu, mais Severus estime que c'est un challenge intéressant : élaborer un cake à l'orage à la fois savoureux et pas trop riche. Il lui en a fallu des calculs savants ! La lutte fut acharnée pour atteindre pareille composition. Pas moins de treize cakes à l'orange furent cuits et ne parlons pas des seize qui n'eurent même pas cet honneur. Mais pas de pitié pour les cake à l'orange : Severus se doit de récupérer la médaille. Par tous les crocs de Nonos (le chien tricéphale de tante Eucharistie), cette fois-ci, il remportera le concours de pâtisserie ! (Insérer ici une expression décidée). À la cession précédente, cette petite dinde de Nelly Ingalls l'avait doublé avec sa prétentieuse charlotte aux fraises (Insérer ici une grimace).  
Chaque fois qu'il y repense, il lui prend une envie toute elfique de se coincer les doigts dans un four. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne même pas songer à l'essence de roses ? Comment ?! Plus que de ne pas avoir gagné, il s'en veut peut-être davantage d'avoir ainsi manqué de subtilité et d'avoir laissé sa concurrente directe grappiller des points d'avance. Mrs Ingalls est une quadragénaire, aux cheveux jaunâtres, aux bijoux clinquants et aux vêtements trop serrés. Mère au foyer, donc tyran professionnel, elle adoucit ses ordres et ses remarques perfides d'un insupportable 'très chère/cher'. Elle et Severus se haïssent avec politesse et sournoiserie. À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, mais à vaincre sans ennemi, on triomphe sans plaisir. Héhé.  
Severus se fend d'un sourire victorieux et Emmeline Vance , assise juste en face de lui, s'agite sur sa chaise et le dévisage avec perplexité.

1h 22  
« Ouhouh ! Je suis le Grand Faune de la Forêt ! Mais où est donc cette jolie petite Dryade ? » Quelques petits sauts et le Grand Faune pénètre dans la cuisine. La Jolie Petite Dryade écrase son mignon index sur les lèvres de son amant.  
– Tais-toi donc ! On pourrait nous entendre, chuchote-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.  
-– Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à cacher ! se rengorge le Grand Faune.  
– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit la Jolie Petite Dryade d'un air mutin. Tu aurais au moins pu passer un caleçon, ajoute-t-elle en lui pinçant la hanche.  
– Me dit la demoiselle vêtue d'un simple drap.  
– Au moins, je suis vêtue.  
– Ce qui est dommage. Je sens que déjà le souvenir de ton incroyable anatomie s'efface. Il faudrait que… » Il effleure du bout des doigts le drap. « Tu ne voudrais pas me rafraîchir la mémoire. » Il glisse son index coquin entre le tissu et la chair. Rires. La jeune femme, gracile, s'esquive. Elle met la table entre leurs deux corps  
« Je vais plutôt te rafraîchir les idées. » répond-elle, moqueuse.  
Une course-poursuite s'engage. Le jeu du chat et de la souris remplace celui du Grand Faune et de la Jolie Petite Dryade. Ils tournent autour de la table en riant. Ils s'arrêtent, essoufflés, heureux, tentent de feinter l'autre. S'échapper, mais jamais tout à fait, se laisser prendre, mais pas encore.  
Et puis il fait ce à quoi, elle ne s'attend pas : il saute par-dessus la table. Cris étouffés. Rires chantants. Elle est coincée contre le mur. Nulle échappatoire. Elle a perdu. Mais douce défaite que de se laisser enserrer par les bras de son amant, son faune de la forêt, son sorcier, son homme, son chéri.  
Il la soulève du sol et la dépose sur le comptoir. Peut-être un peu trop rudement. Mais ça ne lui déplait pas. Elle l'attire tout contre elle, entre les plis du drap, entre ses cuisses. Elle l'embrasse. Le baiser, de plus en plus passionné, leur fait presque oublier où ils sont. Presque.  
« Bill. On peut pas rester là, marmonna-t-elle entre deux caresses. On va se faire prendre. »  
Il sourit contre sa peau.  
– Si tu veux que j'arrête, retire tes mains.  
– Retire tes lèvres ! répond-elle.  
Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, les mains en l'air et l'air presque innocent. Presque. Ils rient et se retrouvent en un instant, en un baiser.  
« On prend de quoi manger et on remonte. » Elle lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et il frissonne.  
– Heureusement, qu'on ne travaille pas demain, déclare-t-il en s'éloignant des bras et des lèvres de Fleur.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– N'importe quoi du moment que ça peut se manger couché et avec les doigts.  
– Et sur ton joli corps, ajoute-t-il avec un regard gourmand.  
Bill pioche rapidement dans le frigo ce qui répond à leurs deux exigences. Rapidement, parce que même si être nu ne le dérange pas outre mesure, le froid est peu agréable et puis…  
– Et prend du gâteau ! s'exclame Fleur.  
Elle pointe du doigt le cake à l'orange entamé posé sur le comptoir d'en face. Bill sourit à son enthousiasme.  
– Comment peux-tu manger autant et rester aussi mince ? s'étonne-t-il. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai pris trois kilos et toi, tu rentres toujours dans tes minis robes.  
Elle hausse ses charmantes épaules blanches.

2h07  
Severus laisse ses pensées vagabonder dans le salon enfumé. En définitive, il ne comprend même pas pourquoi on a besoin de lui. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement doué pour la rhétorique, convaincre les gens sans les menacer n'a jamais été dans ses compétences. Tout ce qu'il pourra dire à ce ventripotent de membre du Conseil ne fera que l'effrayer davantage. A-t-il vraiment envie de savoir à combien s'élève le nombre de Mangemorts ? Quelles sont les techniques de recrutement ? Comment s'est déroulée la dernière offensive ? Pourquoi les médicomages ont jugé préférable de lancer un sort d'oubliette sur les victimes ? Non, ce sorcier ne veut pas savoir. Il s'agite sur sa chaise, tripote nerveusement une plume d'oie, tortille la chaînette de sa montre gousset. La sueur froide qui perle à son front et qu'il tente vainement de faire disparaître en toute discrétion. Les contractions de son faciès grossier et flasque. Tout en lui témoigne la volonté bête de rester dans sa béate ignorance.  
Avec quel plaisir Severus s'apprête à l'abreuver de renseignements et de menus détails. Oh oui.

2h57  
– Mais quelle idée Snape a eu d'aborder pareil sujet ? Ça nous l'a complètement braqué ! s'exclame Emmeline, furieuse.  
– Severus a peut-être voulu lui déciller les yeux, tempère Minerva.  
– C'est réussi ! Maintenant, il est terrifié et il n'y en a rien à en tirer. Ce sorcier est plus bouché que mon évier ! Et je peux vous dire qu'aucun sort ne peut en faire quelque chose.  
– Vous devriez vous débarrasser de cette maison, lui conseille Minerva tandis qu'elle remplit la bouilloire.  
– J'ai bien essayé, mais personne n'en veut. Les maisons hantées ne se vendent plus, c'est passé de mode.  
– Trop épuisant.  
– Et puis stressant ! On ne sait jamais si un tuyau d'évacuation ne va pas exploser pendant qu'on est absent ou si on ne va pas se réveiller avec le sol infesté d'asticots. »  
Minerva frissonne. Les trucs grouillants l'ont toujours profondément répugnée. Cela lui a d'ailleurs valu des résultats déplorables en Potions et en Botanique dans son jeune temps.  
« Si vous cessiez vos travaux, soupire Minerva. Il est magiquement prouvé que les maisons dans lesquelles on exerce de la Magie Noire sont plus infestées que dans celles où l'on n'exerce que de la Magie Blanche. » Elle sort un sachet du placard. Le seul qu'elle ait trouvé.  
– Thé aux pépins de melon, lit-elle. Ça vous convient ?  
– Y a-t-il autre chose ?  
– Hélas non !  
– Qui peut boire un truc pareil ? grimace Emmeline.  
– Il me semble que c'est Tonks.  
D'un mouvement de tête, Emmeline marque sa désapprobation pour les goûts culinaires de leur cadette.  
– Voudriez-vous du cake à l'orange avec votre thé ? propose Minerva.  
– Avec plaisir. À votre avis, on pourrait en tirer combien de cette maison ?  
– Vous ne comptez pas l'acheter ?  
– Bien sûr que non. Trop de travaux ! Mais pour me faire une idée.  
– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »  
Minerva n'est pas très au courant des cours de l'immobilier. Dix mois par an, elle loge à Hogwart et pour les deux autres, elle se contente parfaitement d'un petit appartement à Édimbourg.  
« Je dirais quelques millions de Gallions, au moins, estime Emmeline entre deux gorgées (entre deux grimaces) de thé.  
– Tant que ça ?  
– Les gens d'aujourd'hui ne cherchent plus seulement des murs, mais également une historicité, explique Emmeline avec l'orgueil de ceux qui savent.  
– L'historicité des Black, je m'en passerais bien.  
– Tout le monde n'est pas aussi Albusienne que vous, ma chère. Mais je trouve la déco, un peu trop tape à l'œil et m'as-tu-vu ! Genre : « Ohoh ! Nous sommes des sorciers noirs. Ayez peur de nous ! »  
– Vous faites allusions aux crânes humains presse papier ?  
– Ah ? Ils ont des crânes humains ? Intéressant, ça devient de plus en plus dur à trouver. Non, je faisais surtout allusion à ces pieds de Troll. Totalement grandiloquents et si encombrants.  
– Grandiloquent et encombrant ? Tout à fait la famille Black, sourit Minerva.  
Les deux sorcières échangent un regard moqueur.  
– Tout ça pour dire, reprend Emmeline, que l'on a déjà mauvaise presse, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en tombant dans les clichés ! C'est comme si soudainement on revenait à cette affreuse mode des verrues sur le nez et des bosses dans le dos. Hécate soit louée, nous n'avons pas vécu ça, mais j'ai une grand-mère qui m'en parle encore avec des frissons dans la voix.  
– Je regrette les chaussures recourbées, toutefois, marmonne Minerva songeuse. Et les chaussettes rayées.  
– Vraiment ? fait Emmeline, perplexe. Elle essaie de visualiser son amie chaussée de la sorte. La vision la fait intérieurement rire : les chaussettes rayées jurent avec le tartan.  
« Pour en revenir à la Magie Noire, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à rédiger des rapports afin de la légaliser pleinement et d'en faire une matière au moins optionnelle à Hogwart, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de jambes de Troll pour saper mon travail.  
– Albus n'acceptera jamais la Magie Noire à Hogwart.  
– J'ai bien cru comprendre qu'il était quelque peu… rétif à l'idée.  
– Pas étonnant, il n'a pas envie d'avoir les cuisines envahies de Horlas !  
– Simple petit inconvénient.  
– Qui vous fait sérieusement songer à quitter votre maison, souligne Minerva.  
– Certes… Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée que du sang de caille est bien plus efficace que de la racine de Bétamole. Nous manions peut-être du sang de porc, ou autre, mais est-ce franchement plus répugnant que d'utiliser des langues de tatous, de la bave de tritons ou des veracrasses ?  
– Vu sous cet angle, admet Minerva.  
– Le problème ce sont ces jambes de Troll et tout l'imaginaire qu'elles véhiculent, se rembrunit Emmeline.  
Elle finit sa tasse, l'expression sombre ou peut-être simplement écoeurée par le breuvage. Difficile à dire.  
– Je ne sais pas comment redorer le blason de la Magie Noire. Peut-être en organisant une foire ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
Minerva prend un air méditatif. Elle espère trouver quelque chose à dire, outre que sa véritable opinion sur le sujet quand l'arrivée de Ron Weasley en pyjama trop court, les cheveux emmêlés, lui procure une parfaite échappatoire.  
« Weasley, que faites-vous debout à une heure pareille avec ce saucisson à la main ?  
Le cadet de la fratrie Weasley regarde sa main qui tient une ficelle au bout de laquelle pend tranquillement un saucisson.  
– Je l'ai trouvé dans l'escalier, bredouille-t-il.  
– Eh bien posez-le et remontez vous coucher ! Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir avec, s'impatiente Minerva.  
– Mais… , tente d'articuler Ron.  
– Ne traînez pas, coupe Minerva ! Nous sommes en pleine discussion. »  
L'adolescent pose prestement le saucisson et déguerpit sans demander son reste.  
« Un saucisson ! Mais ils ne savent plus quoi inventer de nos jours. Nous disions ?  
– Qu'être sorcière Noire, ce n'était pas une sinécure.  
– Ce n'est pas faux… concède Minerva.  
– Vraiment délicieux ce cake.  
– Vous voulez une autre part ?  
– Avec plaisir. Les enfants font du bon boulot ici. Vous croyez que je pourrais les embaucher ?  
– Emmeline, le travail des mineurs est interdit ! s'indigne Minerva.  
– Et si je ne les paye pas ?

3h14  
Si Severus ferme un œil et penche la tête, il trouve à Emmeline Vance un certain air de ressemblance avec son cousin Angelus. Le compliment est pour Vance. Angelus est particulièrement beau. Ou plutôt, il est conventionnellement admis qu'Angelus est particulièrement beau. Pour Severus, cela se discute, surtout que ces derniers temps, le cousin a tendance à s'empâter. Ce qui est particulièrement gênant. Pour Angelus. Severus, lui, ça lui convient tout à fait que ledit cousin devienne gras. C'est juste qu'en dehors de sa plastique, ce niais d'Angelus n'a rien pour lui. C'est un crétin doublé d'un lunatique. On ne sait jamais sur quel balai voler : un coup très niais, un coup très abruti. Severus ne regrette pas son départ pour les Amériques.  
Severus déteste profondément son cousin Angelus qui d'ailleurs n'est même pas son cousin puisqu'il est vieux de quelques deux centaines d'années. Crétin de Vampire qui ne veut pas crever !

3h39  
Elle veut parler, mais sa pensée n'est pas très claire et les mots s'embrouillent inévitablement. Elle bafouille des excuses, hoquette, bredouille des explications. Il lui dit de se taire, que tout était fini, que ça va aller maintenant. Assieds-toi, enlève ce manteau, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Oh, il n'y a plus que du thé aux pépins de melon. Mais qui peut boire un truc pareil ? N'y a-t-il donc plus de cacao ? Du cake, veut-elle du cake ? Elle n'a pas tellement faim. Mais il faut qu'elle mange et il lui glisse une part épaisse dans la main. Elle le porte à sa bouche sans la regarder. Elle a à peine mastiqué quelques secondes, qu'un violent haut le cœur la prend. Elle se précipite vers l'évier et y vomit toute son horreur, toute sa peur, toute sa honte et quelques miettes de gâteau.  
Ses jambes cèdent. Elle veut contenir ses larmes ; il faut être digne, adulte. Elle se mord les joues, les lèvres, écrase les mains contre sa bouche, ferme les yeux, bloque ses pensées, arrête de respirer. Mais malgré tout, un son s'échappe de sa gorge, passe toutes les barrières. Elle se décompose en sanglots. Front contre carrelage. Elle tremble. Son nez coule, la bave lui tombe de la bouche, les larmes se déversent de ses yeux. Elle dégouline d'eau. Des bras la ramassent, l'enserrent, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance.  
« Tu n'y pouvais rien. C'était un piège. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »  
Elle s'accroche avec tout son désespoir à cette main qu'il lui tend, pour ne pas sombrer, pour s'extraire des méandres de la culpabilité. Elle a laissé un sorcier derrière elle. Elle a survécu, lui est mort.

3h56  
Il faut rester concentré, ne pas rompre le contact. Une nouvelle bille.  
Severus a repéré sur l'étagère face à lui, un jeu de patience à base de billes. Il serait bien allé le chercher, mais il a craint de montrer trop ostensiblement son profond ennui. Alors, par lévitation télépathique, il tente de faire tenir le plus de billes en équilibre. Il a déjà réussi à monter une tour de douze billes et il s'apprête à poser la treizième. Sans baguette, le projet s'avère particulièrement périlleux surtout que les billes n'ont pas vraiment vocation à tenir empiler les unes sur les autres. Attention ! Ça y était pres…  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement, la tour s'effondre et toutes les billes roulent par terre. Lupin pose le pied sur une et tombe sans la moindre grâce.  
Bien fait !

4h11  
Harry est étonné de trouver Sirius à une heure aussi tardive (ou matinale) attablé devant un pot de cornichons.  
– Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonne-t-il.  
Sirius relève la tête et dévisage en silence son filleul. Question stupide.  
– Non, prend-il tout de même la peine de répondre et croque un cornichon.  
– Moi non plus, soupire Harry.  
Un coin de la bouche de Sirius se soulève péniblement, un peu moqueur. Harry se morigène intérieurement de proférer autant d'évidences. Il se remplit un verre d'eau froide qu'il boit d'une traite et s'en sert un second qu'il pose sur la table. Puis il s'empare d'un couteau qui traîne et se coupe une tranche de cake.  
– Tu en veux ?  
– Non, merci, je suis bien avec mes cornichons. » Sirius en attrape un et le croque. « En plus le cake est à l'orange.  
– Tu n'aimes pas l'orange ?  
– Non. Si, mais je n'en mange pas. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Et j'ai déjà de quoi faire. »  
Harry hoche la tête mais ne dit mot. Que peut-il bien répondre ?  
– Tu veux en parler ? demande Sirius rompant le silence.  
– De quoi ?  
– De pourquoi tu ne fais pas des rêves en ce moment même ?  
– Le problème est justement que je fais des rêves et, non, je ne veux pas parler.  
Sirius hoche la tête et croque un cornichon.  
– Et toi ? fait Harry.  
– Moi quoi ?  
– Tu veux parler de ce qui te tient éveiller ?  
Sirius marque un instant de surprise où il dévisage son filleul, mais l'adolescent est parfaitement sérieux. Sirius se dit que sa vie est tout de même d'une ironie mordante. Il pioche un cornichon et, laconique, répond :  
– Non plus…  
Harry hoche la tête, comme Sirius l'a fait un peu plus tôt, avale une bouchée de gâteau. Pendant un instant, le regard fixé sur sa part entamée, il ne bouge plus. Sirius le surveille. Croc. Croc.  
– Sirius, est-ce que… Non, rien. Rien. Laisse tomber. » Il avale une nouvelle bouchée du cake à l'orange.  
Croc. Croc. Croc.

4h33  
Sans vouloir faire preuve d'une très particulière mauvaise volonté, il commence à se faire bigrement tard et Severus doit impérativement être à onze heures à son concours. Alors quand diable va-t-on interrompre cette réunion qui n'en finit pas de l'ennuyer et aller dormir ? Peut-être que s'il tente d'hypnotiser Dumblie, il parviendra à le convaincre qu'il est fatigué, très fatigué et que ses paupières sont… Il baille. Mais il est en train de s'hypnotiser lui-même bougre d'âne qu'il est ! Et puis, songe-t-il, si jamais il parvient à hypnotiser Dumblie, il y a bien mieux à faire que de le contraindre à dormir. Bonne question, que ferait-il s'il avait Albus Dumbledore en son pouvoir ? Cela mérite réflexion.

5h 05  
Arthur attend que l'eau bout. Il attend tant qu'elle déborde de la casserole. Sans se précipiter, il coupe le feu, puis se passe la main sur le visage. Il attrape une chaise et s'y laisse tomber. Il regarde la vapeur d'eau monter vers le plafond. Le soleil se lève. C'est une loi à la fois rassurante et effrayante : quelque soit l'horreur de la nuit, le soleil se lève toujours. Arthur se souvient d'Hélios. Ce bon vieux Hélios qu'aucun drame ne peut empêcher d'accomplir son office, pas même la mort de son fils. Bon sang, comment va-t-il annoncer à Franklin que son fils est mort ?  
Il se frotte le front, le crâne. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un sera à sa place ? Est-ce qu'un jour, un homme assis face au soleil qui se lève se demandera comment lui annoncer qu'un de ses fils est mort ? Ô Grande Hécate, faites que cela ne lui arrive jamais, que lui soit épargné cette géhenne.  
Il se lève, verse l'eau encore brûlante sur le café. Le parfum pourtant rassurant de l'arabica ne lui apporte aucun réconfort. Il se coupe une tranche de cake et pose le tout sur la table. Boire pour se réchauffer, manger pour retrouver des forces, puis dormir pour oublier. Le soleil continuera de se lever.

6h51  
… lui faire apprendre le dictionnaire des sorciers secondaires par cœur et réciter ensuite. À l'envers !...  
… se prendre pour un chat chaque fois qu'il entend les mots rats, souris, pelote et belote, euh belette…  
… lui… faire manger… radis… quand tonnerre.  
… me donner le poste de…  
… faire la roue…  
… bouillabaisse.

« Severus ? Severus ? »  
– Quoi ? Quoi ? sursaute-t-il.  
– Vous vous endormez.  
– Il est vrai que d'habitude à cette heure, je me réveille, maugrée Severus en constatant qu'il est presque sept heures du matin.  
– Nous avons bientôt fini. Allez vous reposer !  
– Hmmm.  
Trop fatigué pour émettre une phrase cohérente, Severus se lève et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.  
– Il y a une chambre…  
– Trop loin, marmonne-t-il avant de sombrer.

7h43  
La pantoufle traînante et les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, Ginny atteint la chaise la plus proche et s'y assoit sans grâce. Elle prend sa tête entre les mains, baille, ferme les yeux, baille une nouvelle fois, envoie ses cheveux en arrière et rouvre les yeux.  
« Bonjour mademoiselle Weasley. »  
Ginny a un mouvement de recul de surprise.  
« Professeur Dumbledore ? bredouille-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
– J'avais remarqué, sourit le sorcier.  
– Euh… Ça vous dérange si heu…, vous voulez que… »  
Elle fait mine de se lever, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui dit de rester assise. Elle est venue pour prendre son petit déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien qu'elle mange de ce succulent cake à l'orange tant qu'il en reste.  
Un peu intimidée à l'idée de prendre son petit-déjeuner en chemise de nuit et les cheveux dans tous les sens en présence du grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore, Ginny se lève gauchement. Elle se cogne contre le coin de la table, manque de renverser la carafe de jus d'orange, mais parvient entière à atteindre le comptoir. Par politesse, elle demande au directeur de Poudlard s'il en veut également, mais ce dernier lui assure qu'elle peut le terminer, il s'est déjà servi. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il en fasse compliment à Madame sa mère. Ginny croque à pleines dents dans la dernière part du succulent cake à l'orange.

9h26  
Parmi tous les talents et dons que possèdent Severus, il y en a un particulièrement pratique : une horloge interne parfaitement réglée et efficiente. Quoique cette fois, il se puisse bien que le mérite revienne surtout au boucan qui provient de la cuisine. Severus baille longuement, s'étire, fait craquer quelques unes de ses jointures. Il constate qu'il a mal un peu partout. Donc non seulement le mobilier des Black est de mauvais goût mais il s'avère en plus particulièrement inconfortable. Dernière fois qu'il dort ici !  
Programme : se lever, récupérer le cake, apparaître chez lui, prendre une douche, se déguiser en Moldu, boire une potion d'éveil et apparaître à proximité des lieux du concours. Gagner le concours, rentrer à la maison et dormir. Bon programme évalue Severus.

9h27  
« Molly, fait McGonagall, je tiens à vous dire que votre cake à l'orange était absolument succulent.  
– Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesce Bill, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais mangé.  
Et Fleur de glousser.  
– Il faudra que tu le refasses disent les Jumeaux d'une même voix.  
– Mais, bafouille Molly cramoisie. Je n'ai fait aucun cake à l'orange.  
– Oh ? Mais alors qui ?  
– Peut-être Kreacher, propose Hermione.  
– Sûrement pas, répond Sirius.  
– En tout cas, dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus, soupire Ron. J'aurais bien aimé y goûter.  
– Comment ça il n'y a plus de cake à l'orange ? fait Severus d'une voix blanche.  
Tous se regardent.  
– C'était le vôtre, Severus ? demande Minerva gênée.  
– Oui, répond Severus d'une voix grondante.  
– Du thé aux pépins de melon ? propose Emmeline Vance.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

* * *

(1) CMPA : Convention des Maîtres de Potions & Amateurs


	5. Episode 5

**Titre de l'épisode** : Le Mystère de la porte close.   
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et la WB)  
**Spoiler** : le tome5  
**Avertissement** : G  
**Note** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Personnages présents** : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, Phineas Black sous forme de portrait… et une porte close.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

-

Le Mystère de la porte close

-

Au 12, Grimmauld Place, il y avait une porte que rien n'ouvrait. Bon nombre de sorciers s'y étaient pourtant essayé, mais en vain. Pas la moindre clef, ni le moindre sortilège, ni la moindre hache ne pouvaient en venir à bout. Le bois se reconstituait sous les coups, la poignée mordait ceux qui tentaient de l'actionner, la serrure se modifiait sans cesse et les diables sculptés dans le panneau neutralisaient les sorts. Deux jeunes sorciers qui se croyaient plus malins proposèrent qu'on défasse les gonds. On essaya et on échoua. Il fallait se résigner : rien, ni personne n'ouvrirait cette porte.  
On retourna aux tâches quotidiennes : étudier, dépoussiérer, désoxyder… Et peu à peu, on cessa de vouloir forcer la porte, mais non d'y songer. Au contraire ! Les rumeurs les plus abracadabrantes naquirent. On imagina des cadavres putréfiés, des trésors étincelants, des grimoires sources de pouvoir, des monstres sanguinaires, des ancêtres fous. On se fit agréablement peur à la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie. Il fallait que ce soit toujours plus grandiose, plus intrigant, plus passionnant, parce qu'on se battait contre la réalité.

« … Et c'est pour cette raison que la porte reste fermée, acheva Harry en faisant traîner ses derniers mots. »  
Ginny poussa un couinement d'horreur et se réfugia dans les bras du narrateur qui ne sut trop que faire de la jeune sorcière. Autour de lui, la conversation s'emballa et il ne fut bientôt plus possible de comprendre le moindre mot de ce qui se disait. On arguait, s'invectivait dans le plus grand désordre. Harry observait tout cela de loin.  
Ron envoya de toutes ses forces un coussin à la tête d'un de ses frères et s'assit à côté de Harry.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ? demanda Ron. Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
– Non, marmonna Harry.  
– T'as pourtant la tête de quelqu'un qui a avalé une chaussette.  
– Je me demandais juste ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.  
Ron dévisagea Harry avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
– Dis-moi, tu étais où ces derniers jours ? Toutes nos conversations tournent autour du sujet !  
– Je sais. Mais j'essayais juste d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière la porte. Il n'y a guère que dans les contes que l'on collectionne les cadavres de jeunes femmes.  
– Arf ! Mon grand-oncle Eridanus stocke des squelettes dans sa cave.  
– Des squelettes ? De quoi ?  
– De tout ce qu'il trouve. Croups, Kelpy, Ptéromachin. Il en a même un d'une sirène. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a tenu la jambe pendant trois quarts d'heure pour me raconter qu'il serait bientôt l'heureux propriétaire d'un squelette de Géant. Tu te doutes que depuis, j'évite soigneusement toute conversation avec lui.  
– Évite également de parler de ton grand-oncle à Hagrid.  
– Tout ça pour dire que, connaissant la réputation des Black, il est tout à fait possible qu'il y ait des cadavres desséchés dans cette fichue pièce. »  
Ron marqua un silence.  
– Ou alors, reprit-il, il n'y a vraiment rien et on se fait tout un monde d'une porte bêtement bloquée.  
– Ou alors… marmonna Harry. »

La curiosité qui enflammait ces jeunes esprits faisait des ravages également chez les sorciers plus âgés. Le professeur Snape avait bien évidemment considéré l'idée de pousser la porte. Toute information collectée au sujet de Sirius Black était toujours bonne à prendre. Il espérait bien déterrer un sujet sensible, mettre le doigt sur une faille. Et alors, quel plaisir il aurait à torturer mentalement Sirius Black. Mais il n'avait jusque là pas eu le temps de se pencher sur cette porte revêche. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait.  
Albus Dumbledore s'était lui aussi intéressé à cette fameuse porte. Mais comme il n'avait rien pu en tirer, son orgueil de plus puissant sorcier de Grande-Bretagne – quelque peu malmené – l'avait fait dire qu'il n'y avait là rien de bien intrigant. Probablement juste un sort qui avait mal vieilli. Cela arrivait très souvent. Il avait lui-même un jour…  
Et puis il y avait Mrs Weasley qui lorgnait de très près sur cette fameuse porte close.

Pour la suite de l'histoire, il est très important de savoir que Mrs Weasley avait le 12, Grimmauld Place en horreur. C'était sale, dangereux et mal fréquenté. La Magie Noire suintait des plinthes, des lattes et des poutres. Mrs Weasley avait beau briquer, récurer, désinfecter, rien n'y faisait : la Magie Noire et son odeur nauséabonde restaient incrustées. Et toutes ces horreurs qui encombraient les pièces ! Têtes d'Elfes, jambes de Trolls et crânes humains… Était-ce vraiment un lieu de vie pour des adolescents en pleine santé et curieux de tout ? Fort heureusement, au cours d'une de ses fouilles, qu'elle appelait 'rangement préventif', Mrs Weasley avait trouvé un coffre sans fond qui fermait à clef. Elle l'avait installé dans sa chambre et y enfermait dès lors tout objet dangereux ou suspect. Toutefois, Mrs Weasley regrettait de ne pouvoir enfermer dans son coffre ce qu'elle considérait comme l'élément le plus néfaste de cette affreuse maison. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Sirius Black, le maître des lieux. Bien sûr la désastreuse mésaventure de Maugrey Fol-Œil prouvait qu'un sorcier pouvait survivre un an enfermé dans une malle, mais la déontologie obligeait Mrs Weasley à ne pas céder à son instinct de préservation. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Sirius Black. Même si elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait accoutumée à l'idée que le maître des lieux n'était pas le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Mrs Weasley se fiait au jugement d'Albus Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley reprochait à Sirius d'être le parrain de Harry. Un mauvais parrain.   
Sirius, de par sa fonction, avait l'obligation de se comporter en adulte responsable et d'adopter une attitude exemplaire. Harry devait pouvoir le prendre pour modèle, se reposer sur lui en toute sérénité. Mais au lieu de cela, Sirius n'offrait qu'un affligeant spectacle de laisser-aller et de mollesse. Mrs Weasley admettait fort bien que Sirius puisse avoir l'humeur morose mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'écouter. Que diable ! Il avait un rôle de figure paternelle à jouer dorénavant ! Le pauvre Harry avait déjà tellement souffert, il avait besoin d'une famille, d'amour, d'écoute. Au lieu de cela, il se récupérait un sorcier aigri et imbibé d'alcool du matin jusqu'au soir. Sans parler du fait que Sirius semblait incapable de tirer un trait sur le passé. Comment pouvait-il alors s'occuper de l'avenir de Harry ? Mrs Weasley avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Albus. Après tout, avait-elle argué, Sirius n'a aucun droit sur Harry : n'était-il pas, aux yeux de la loi, l'assassin de ses parents ? Le directeur de Poudlard s'était montré plutôt évasif : le problème était délicat. Alors en attendant que Dumbledore daigne s'intéresser au sort de Harry, Mrs Weasley développait des troubles du sommeil. À force de s'inquiéter, elle avait de plus en plus du mal à s'endormir, incapable de chasser de son esprit l'image d'un Harry chétif et abandonné de tous. Pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas désigné un autre parrain ? Ou une marraine ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas cette marraine ? Et plus les questions la hantaient et plus elle se retournait dans son lit. Mr Weasley n'avait d'autre choix que d'en prendre son parti.  
Et puis, comme si Mrs Weasley n'avait pas suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude, voilà qu'on découvrait une porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Oh cette porte ! Combien de cheveux blancs allait-elle lui causer ? Elle avait bien évidemment questionné Sirius à ce sujet, mais le sorcier avait balayé la question d'un haussement d'épaules. Comme cette attitude trahissait la désinvolture de Sirius ! Mais Mrs Weasley était une mère consciente de ses devoirs envers ses enfants. Elle s'inquiétait pour Fred & George si inventifs, pour Ginny qui croissait en puissance, pour Ron qui se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où il ne fallait pas, pour Hermione qui fouinait toujours partout et pour Harry. Oh ! Harry…  
« Arthur ! appela-t-elle.  
Son mari émit un gémissement. Mrs Weasley insista :  
– Arthur, je suis inquiète. Réveille-toi !  
– Molly, chérie, je me réveille tôt demain…  
– Arthur, cette porte m'inquiète !  
– Encore ? soupira Mr Weasley.  
– Oui, encore. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la demeure des Black. Tu te souviens qui sont les Black ?  
– Je me souviens très bien, grommela Mr Weasley. Et alors ?  
– Alors ? Qui sait quelle abomination se trouve derrière cette porte !  
– Quand bien même il y aurait un musée des abominations, personne n'y aura jamais accès. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Nos enfants sont donc à l'abri de leur curiosité. Et maintenant dors !  
– Je suis sûre que Sirius sait comment l'ouvrir, rumina Mrs Weasley.  
– Faudrait savoir : tu veux ouvrir cette porte ou quoi ? s'impatienta Mr Weasley.  
– Tu m'énerves ! » répondit Mrs Weasley en tournant le dos à son mari.

Il y avait enfin un dernier individu que la porte close intriguait. Discret, plus par habitude, que par tact, il préférait garder toutefois ses questions pour lui-même et les objets de la demeure.  
« Est-ce que Sirius vient souvent ici ?  
– C'est à moi que tu parles, gamin ? s'étonna le portrait de Phineas Black.  
– À qui d'autre ? demanda Remus sans se retourner.  
– Ohoh ! Comme c'est intéressant, sautilla le portrait du sorcier dans son cadre. Tu es le premier à m'adresser la parole. En fait, tu es le premier tridimensionnel à t'adresser l'un d'entre nous, bidimensionnels. J'exclus bien évidemment le portrait de cette chère Walburga, grimaça Phineas. Tu viens pour la porte, c'est ça ? Depuis quelques jours, je les vois tous s'escrimer sur cette pauvre porte. Mais jusque là, aucun n'avait eu l'idée de se tourner vers moi.  
– Tous ?  
– Oh, oui ! Un vrai défilé. J'en ai d'ailleurs du mal à me concentrer sur mon livre.   
– Vous ne l'avez pas fini depuis tout ce temps ?  
– Parce que tu crois encore que l'important est de finir un livre ? Quel âge as-tu ?  
– Alors vient-il souvent ? reprit Remus.  
Le portrait dévisagea Remus, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui était demandé.  
– Sirius, précisa Remus avec patience.  
– Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles souvent. Pour répondre à ce genre de question, il me faut un comparant. Par exemple, il vient plus souvent que toi. Plus souvent que le petit brun à lunettes. Plus souvent que la gamine qui a les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Aussi souvent que les jumeaux. Bien moins souvent que la matriarche qui a pris le contrôle de la maison, ajouta le portrait avec désapprobation.  
Remus enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur une des têtes de diable.  
– Tu es là pour essayer ? demanda Phineas. Tenter de passer cette sorte d'épreuve d'Excalibur, le trône du Royaume de Logre en moins.  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
– À quoi bon ? Je suppose que je me ferai mordre par la poignée, que mes sorts seront inopérants et que si j'essayais de l'enfoncer, elle ne bougerait pas. Je serai juste quitte pour un bleu.  
– Effectivement… Tu veux essayer ?  
– Seul Sirius peut l'ouvrir, c'est ça ?  
– Bien plus malin que les autres, hein ?  
– Venant d'un sorcier qui a réussi à se faire passer pour mort pendant trente-sept ans, je prends ça pour un compliment.  
Le sourire du portrait s'élargit.  
– Et flagorneur par-dessus le marché !  
Remus jeta un regard en coin au portrait.  
– Pourquoi Sirius n'ouvre-t-il pas cette porte ?  
– Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant derrière, répondit malicieusement le portrait.  
Remus secoua la tête.  
– S'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant derrière cette porte, on n'aurait pas laissé le dernier portrait qui existe d'un sorcier pour la surveiller. Que cache-t-elle ?  
– Rien, soupira le portrait. Il n'y a plus rien.  
– Plus rien ? répéta Remus. »  
Le portrait garda le silence. Remus resta quelques secondes face à la porte puis s'éloigna à pas mesurés. Peut-être que s'il avait attendu un peu plus longtemps, le portrait lui aurait révélé qu'autrefois, on trouvait derrière cette porte le plus grand trésor de la famille Black.

Il y avait donc au 12, Grimmauld Place, une porte que personne ne pouvait ouvrir, excepté le maître des lieux, le dernier des Black. Lui seul connaissait le secret qu'enfermait la porte close et c'était la raison pour laquelle il refusait de l'ouvrir.

**Fin de l'épisode**


	6. Episode 6

**Titre de l'épisode **: « Lies our parents told us »  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et de la WB)  
**Spoiler **: le tome 6  
**Avertissement **: G  
**Note **: sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Note 2 **: le titre de cet épisode est une référence à _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_.  
**Note 3** : épisode de Noël écrit pour Noël 2006  
**Personnages présents** : Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Mr Black, Mrs Black, Kreacher, Harry Potter.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Lies our parents told us

* * *

Le 12, Grimmauld Place était une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de moins ordinaire. Elle était même effroyablement extraordinaire. Elle était en effet habitée par un couple de sorciers. Un vrai couple de sorciers, de ceux qui chevauchent des balais, empoisonnent les chiens des voisins, jettent des sorts aux démarcheurs, ont un chaudron qui bouillonne sur le feu et des chauves-souris éventrées suspendues au plafond. Ils avaient même un chat noir, Méphistophélès, qui déambulait nonchalamment dans les rues du quartier et dardait de ses yeux orange les enfants. Des corbeaux, des chouettes et des hiboux se posaient sur le bord des fenêtres et des fumées bleues, jaunes, rouges s'échappaient des cheminées. De temps en temps de belles voitures s'arrêtaient devant le porche et des couples aux allures extravagantes attiraient les regards du voisinage.

Les Black, c'était ainsi que s'appelaient ces illustres propriétaires, avaient deux fils, sorciers également. Les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Quand ils se promenaient côte à côte, on aurait pu facilement les croire jumeaux. Ils avaient les cheveux noirs, toujours impeccablement répartis le long d'une raie d'une rectitude mathématique. Leurs beaux yeux gris, étincelants, ravissaient les jeunes femmes et leurs airs d'enfants modèles charmaient les femmes un peu moins jeunes. Habillés avec la rigueur et le goût des très bonnes familles anglaises, on avait peine à croire dans le voisinage que ces deux petits garçons de rêve habitaient le 12, Grimmauld Place. Comme on ne voyait jamais les enfants partir le matin et revenir l'après-midi, on avait donc conclu qu'ils étaient éduqués à domicile.

Sirius était l'aîné, Regulus le second. Leurs caractères n'étaient pas encore tout à fait formés, leurs goûts et leurs préférences étaient encore troubles, les deux frères étaient pourtant déjà très différents.

Sirius parlait tout le temps, à tout le monde. Il avait l'humeur versatile et avait besoin d'énoncer toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qui le chamboulaient au moment même où ils le frappaient. Regulus, plus secret, plus calme, observait ce qui se passait en lui, autour de lui, chez les autres et se taisait. Quand la maison de Grimmauld Place manquait de personne à qui s'adresser ou s'étrécissait jusqu'à l'étouffer, Sirius saisissait la moindre occasion pour sortir : acheter du pain, du sel ou de la poudre de cheminette. Il enfourchait le vélo trop grand et pédalait de toutes ses forces à travers les rues de Londres. Regulus, pendant ce temps, attendait calmement devant le feu. Il se distrayait avec un livre d'images ou une collection de petits soldats. Regulus se passionnait pour les histoires de guerres, les grandes épopées héroïques. Comme beaucoup de garçons de son âge, il aimait jouer avec de petites figurines et simuler des batailles. Sauf qu'au lieu de cow-boys et d'Indiens, il reproduisait des batailles de l'Histoire des sorciers (et parfois celles d'Alexandre le Grand). L'assaut des Trolls dans la région du Sussex en 1722 ou la contre-attaque des Centaures en 1894 dans le Wessex n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui. Sirius n'aimait pas les histoires de batailles. Par contre, il aimait embêter son frère et bouleverser d'un coup de pied tous ses petits bonshommes. Regulus lui envoyait alors ses petits soldats aux trousses. Et gare à leurs flèches et autres lances ! Car, aussi étrange que celà puisse paraître, les petits soldats de plomb des enfants sorciers bougeaient réellement et obéissaient à la voix.

Sirius aimait les grands espaces. Il n'était jamais aussi ravi que lorsqu'une visite à la famille de son père était prévue. Non qu'il eut une affection particulière pour cette branche de son arbre généalogique, bien au contraire, mais elle vivait en pleine campagne. Il n'y avait à perte vue que collines verdoyantes. Ils étaient à peine arrivés, que Sirius disparaissait déjà et on ne le revoyait pas avant l'heure du départ. Il n'avait besoin ni de jouet, ni de magie pour déployer devant ses yeux un monde d'aventures et de grandes batailles ; sa seule imagination lui suffisait. Il était à sa guise pirate abordant une contrée désertique, guerrier en terrain ennemi, grand chevalier conquérant la terre d'un ogre, sauveur de demoiselles en détresse qui n'étaient du reste jamais assez jolies pour l'enraciner dans leurs palais de cristal. Il courait, sautait, grimpait, roulait jusqu'à en avoir les joues rouges, le souffle court et ses beaux vêtements sales. Regulus, lui, préférait passer la journée à écouter les adultes converser. Il aimait découvrir les histoires de famille et deviner les secrets qui se cachaient derrière les euphémismes et les silences.

Les deux frères étaient tellement différents, qu'il y avait un préféré. Le second. Sirius était trop agité, Sirius ne pensait qu'à rêver, Sirius n'avait pas les pieds sur terre, Sirius parlait à tort et à travers, Sirius était impoli, Sirius n'avait aucun sens des convenances, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, alors que Regulus. Ah Regulus ! Si gentil, si poli, si attentif, si prévenant, si appliqué, si calme, si distingué, si prometteur. Regulus n'avait en fait qu'un défaut, celui de ne pas être l'aîné. Parfois, Sirius, conscient de déplaire, essayait de se corriger. Il se forçait à ne pas hausser le ton, quelle que soit la situation, quelles que soient les récriminations. Il tâchait de prendre grand soin de sa tenue, de garder ses cheveux impeccablement peignés, ses vêtements impeccablement propres, mais échouait indéfectiblement. Il y avait toujours une bonne occasion de les salir.  
Malgré les adultes et leurs considérations mesquines, les deux frères s'entendaient bien. Certains jours mieux que d'autres. Ils se disputaient souvent, se battaient parfois, se moquaient l'un de l'autre, mais quand il s'agissait de prendre un parti, c'était indéfectiblement celui de l'autre, quel que soit l'opposant. Parce que deux frères sont forcément dans le même camp, non ? Ni Sirius, ni Regulus ne pouvaient concevoir qu'un jour, ils se laisseraient gagner par le fiel des adultes et que leur relation en pâtirait. Comment imaginer que Regulus finirait par croire, qu'effectivement, il vaudrait mieux que son frère ? Et comment penser que Sirius en viendrait à croire que son frère ne vaudrait pas mieux que leurs parents ? Impossible ! Sirius et Regulus seraient toujours compagnons de jeux et d'aventures. Ils auraient toujours des missions comme celle de ce soir à accomplir, ensemble.

Le 12, Grimmauld Place était plongé dans un silence assoupi que ne troublaient que les craquements naturels du bois. C'était la nuit de Noël. Quelques bougies brillaient encore et projetaient des ombres tremblantes sur les augustes murs. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait y voir des fantômes en négatif défilant les uns derrière les autres. Un robinet mal fermé gouttait dans un plat en cuivre laissé à tremper et, sur le feu, un chaudron bouillonnait paresseusement. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était surprenante, comme la rencontre de l'iode et du sucre. Une potion de songe sur un lit de sauge. Méphistophélès ouvrit un œil, là-haut dans les étages, ceux qui lui étaient interdits, une porte venait de grincer. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux, et reconnut les petits pas légers. Un soupçon de sourire étira les babines félines.  
Regulus et Sirius retinrent leur souffle en abordant la porte de la chambre paternelle. Ils soulevèrent encore plus haut leurs pieds, se déplacèrent encore plus lentement, exagérant tous leurs mouvements. Ils se firent cosmonautes. Une latte craqua. Un, deux, trois, soleil ! Il s'immobilisèrent et guettèrent le silence. On se retourna dans les draps. Un doux ronflement se fit entendre. C'était bon, on pouvait repartir. Et les cosmonautes reprirent leur avancée périlleuse. Traverser le grand couloir aux mille bruits et aux cent portraits assoupis. Ne pas réveiller un ancêtre. Descendre les escaliers aux marches piégées, branlantes et grinçantes comme des gonds perclus de rouille. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint, on avait le droit de souffler, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller le gardien des lieux, une créature méchante et hurlante : Kreacher. Et puis enfin, le salon et son magnifique trésor.

Des petites fées dansaient entre les branches du sapin et éclaboussaient de lumière les épines et les boules brillantes. Les frères retinrent leur souffle. Le sol était recouvert d'une neige blanche et craquante. Sirius se baissa et en ramassa une poignée. Elle n'était ni froide, ni fondante, mais ensorcelée. Regulus soupira de déception. Les branches basses du sapin n'abritaient aucun cadeau. Sirius lui dit que c'était bien, que cela signifiait que le Père Noël n'était pas encore passé, qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard.

– Mais si nous sommes là, remarqua Regulus, il ne passera jamais. Maman nous l'a dit : nous n'avons pas le droit de le voir, sinon, il ne nous apportera plus jamais de cadeaux.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– Benêt ! C'est pour ça que nous allons nous cacher.  
– Et tu es sûr qu'il ne nous verra pas ? s'inquiéta Regulus.  
– Pas si on se cache bien.  
– Mais les rennes ? Les animaux pourraient nous renifler. Ils sont forts !  
– Double benêt ! se moqua Sirius. Les rennes restent dehors, sur le toit.  
– Oh ! fit Regulus, déçu. Je voulais les voir.  
– Peut-être par la fenêtre.

Dans la maison, un bruit de cloche fit sursauter les deux enfants.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Regulus, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il avait attrapé Sirius par la manche et regardait en tous sens, persuadés qu'un danger allait fondre sur eux et les priver à jamais de Noël.  
– L'horloge, dit Sirius d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il est minuit moins le quart. Faut pas traîner !

Sirius attrapa la main de Regulus et l'entraîna derrière un lourd canapé, triste meuble, plein de circonvolutions et de détails sinistres, héritage d'un arrière-grand-oncle. Les enfants se faufilèrent sous le meuble. Une bardée de franges, avec lesquelles Méphistophélès aimait habituellement bien jouer, les dérobait à la vue de tous. À cet avant-poste, impossible de louper la grande entrée du vieillard plein de bonté et, surtout, de cadeaux.

Sirius avait les yeux braqués sur la cheminée. Bientôt. Bientôt. Sirius avait trop peur de rater les premiers signes de l'arrivée du Père Noël pour vouloir détourner le regard, le léger ronflement qui s'éleva sur sa gauche attira toutefois son attention. Son frère s'était assoupi. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

– Reg' tu t'endors, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
– C'est pas vrai ! bailla le petit frère.  
– Si, tu t'endors, espèce de bébé ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pour les grands.  
– Je suis grand.  
– Nan, t'es qu'un bébé ! Le p'tit bébé à sa maman.  
– Ma maman est ta maman, lui rappela Regulus, pragmatique.

Pour toute réponse Sirius frappa son frère. Regulus voulut répliquer, mais, il y eut un craquement au-dessus d'eux. Sirius et Regulus se tapirent comme des chats. Ne bougèrent plus une moustache, plus une oreille, les yeux agrandis, les oreilles attentives. Le bruit ne venait ni du toit, ni de la cheminée mais de l'étage. Regulus et Sirius se regardèrent, terrifiés. Le couloir craqua, puis les marches.

– On vient, dit Regulus avec effroi.  
– Mais il est minuit ! remarqua Sirius, catastrophé.

Effectivement, la grande horloge battit les douze coups. Les deux garçons étaient partagés entre deux épouvantes : se faire prendre et faire à tout jamais fuir le Père Noël. Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux frères reconnurent sans mal le pas lourd de leur père. Sirius ferma les yeux, Regulus les écarquilla. Mr Black boitait de la jambe droite. Il avait été mordu, il y a longtemps de cela, par un hippogriffe. Des tendons avaient été sectionnés, les muscles s'étaient atrophiés et la douleur avait perduré. Le sorcier, à force d'inactivité forcée et d'argent, s'était empâté. Son corps, devenu trop lourd, pesait douloureusement sur sa jambe débile, mais Mr Black n'était pas homme à se restreindre. La douleur, parfois, le tenait éveiller des nuits entières. Il avait alors l'habitude de descendre au salon et de boire un verre d'alcool, bien fort.

Mr Black se laissa lourdement tomber dans le sofa sous lequel ses deux fils s'étaient caché. Regulus sentit aussitôt tout le poids de son père lui tomber dessus. Il aurait poussé un cri de surprise et de douleur, s'il n'en avait pas eu le souffle coupé. Sirius lui fit les gros yeux et écrasa son doigt sur la bouche, pour prévenir son petit frère qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire un bruit.

– Je suis coincé, murmura tout de même Regulus. Je ne peux pas bouger.  
– Il va partir, chuchota Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas ! Il vient sûrement fumer, il remontera dans un instant.

Mr Black sortit, effectivement, un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa robe de chambre, mais il ne comptait pas partir. La douleur dans sa jambe avait été particulièrement tenace ces derniers jours et depuis quelques heures, cela avait atteint les limites du soutenable. Il faudrait qu'il passe demain sans faute chez l'herboriste acheter de quoi se préparer une décoction analgésique. En attendant, il fit venir à lui une carafe de cognac et un joli verre en cristal. Il se servit un fond d'alcool, en but une gorgée et dans un soupir de contentement s'installa plus profondément dans le sofa, écrasant un peu plus son plus jeune fils.

– Kreacher ! appela Mr Black.

L'Elfe de Maison s'empressa de se présenter devant son maître.

– Dispose les cadeaux ! ordonna-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

Sirius et Regulus s'entreregardèrent, surpris. Quelques minutes plus tard, une colonne de cadeaux d'une stabilité douteuse et sur pattes s'approcha du sapin de Noël. Puis une seconde et enfin une troisième. L'Elfe de Maison les agença ensuite en deux tas sur lesquels il posa finalement les souliers de Sirius et Regulus.

– Il y a tout ? demanda Mr Black quand le travail fut achevé.  
– Tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, Monsieur Black.  
– Bien.

Mr Black claqua deux fois des doigts et deux cadeaux de chaque pile disparurent.

– Kreacher, apporte-moi les restes de poulet puis va te coucher ! Le petit déjeuner doit être prêt pour 7h30.  
– Madame Black voulait 8h.  
– J'ai une réunion importante à 8h. Je veux avoir manger avant. 7h30, répéta-t-il un peu plus doucement.

Le petit Elfe se baissa jusqu'au sol et décampa sans demander son reste. Dans la grande maison, l'horloge sonna le quart d'heure.

Sirius regardait le tas de cadeaux, glacé de l'intérieur, tandis que Regulus fixait avec désespoir la cheminée. Il espérait encore un peu. Mr Black qui commençait à avoir froid, alluma un bon feu dans l'âtre. Les larmes piquèrent les yeux des deux garçons. Regulus de tristesse et Sirius de colère : le Père Noël n'existait pas, il n'était qu'un mensonge de plus des adultes. Sirius attrapa la main de son petit frère.

L'horloge sonna une heure du matin. Mr Black était toujours installé dans son canapé et ses deux fils blottis dessous. La position était inconfortable. Sirius avait des fourmis dans les jambes et il grelottait. Les dalles étaient froides et transperçaient pyjama et robe de chambre. Regulus s'agitait de plus en plus. Sirius lui serra la main pour lui rappeler de se tenir tranquille.

– J'ai envie de faire pipi, murmura Regulus.  
– Retiens-toi !, souffla Sirius.  
– Je me retiens déjà depuis longtemps ! J'avais déjà envie quand on est descendu.  
– Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé aux toilettes alors ?  
– J'avais peur de rater le Père Noël.  
– Eh bien, retiens-toi encore !  
– Je peux plus !

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Regulus.

– Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte et Bellatrix se moquera de moi.

Bellatrix était la cousine de Sirius et Regulus. Elle avait découvert récemment la recette de la potion de vérité et s'amusait depuis à laisser tomber des gouttes par-ci et par-là. Elle se contentait ensuite d'orienter les conversations, avec une habileté redoutable, de façon à ce que quelques secrets bien noirs et bien juteux soient révélés. Sirius et Regulus détestaient leur cousine. Ils rêvaient de mettre la main sur une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Bellatrix et de la cribler d'épines empoisonnées comme ils l'avaient vu faire dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de leur père, un de ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lire. Ils avaient bien essayé avec un des ours en peluche de Regulus (un de ceux qu'il aimait le moins), mais le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant. Sirius avait pourtant fait tout son possible : il avait opéré la peluche sacrifiée, glissé le nom de leur cousine dans ses entrailles, il avait même cousu des fils de laine noire sur la tête de l'ours. Les deux frères avaient passé la journée à attendre auprès de la cheminée l'annonce que leur cousine était souffrante, mais rien. Il y avait juste eu le frère de Mrs Black qui avait demandé s'il pouvait emprunter de l'argent pour éponger une dette, ce à quoi sa sœur avait répondu : trouve un travail ! Désolé, avait répliqué son frère, j'ai bien essayé épouse, mais il paraît que je ne suis pas équipé pour. Mrs Black avait alors déclaré que si elle avait réussi, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui n'y parvienne pas. Il fallait persister.

– Sirius ! fit Regulus, désespéré.  
– Ne bouge pas ! souffla Sirius. Il se dandina et sortit de sous le canapé.

Mr Black eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant son fils aîné sortir de sous ses pieds, couvert de poussières et de mouton. Père et fils restèrent un instant face à face, sans dire un mot, puis Sirius baissa les yeux. Mr Black se leva. Les ressorts du canapé grincèrent et Sirius crut percevoir le soupir de soulagement de son frère.

– Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre, Sirius. Tu te mettras sous tes couvertures, fermeras les yeux et t'endormiras aussitôt. Au réveil, tu ne diras pas un mot de ce que tu as vu à ton petit frère, dit Mr Black d'une voix très lente et très basse. Si basse que Sirius dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre tous les mots de son père.

Mr Black aimait à penser qu'il avait la parole performative : il disait, on exécutait. Il lui semblait donc totalement superflu de recourir aux vociférations (au contraire de son épouse). Mr Black parlait peu et bas, même quand il était en colère. Surtout quand il était en colère ! Ses yeux gris métallique prenaient un éclat dur, glaçant, parfois cruel, mais sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion.

– Ta mère sera très déçue d'apprendre que tu as désobéi à notre ordre. Nous allons être obligés de discuter d'une punition, reprit Mr Black.

Sirius savait très bien que son père ne prendrait pas part à cette discussion, il laisserait à Mrs Black le soin (et le plaisir) de s'en occuper seule. Mr Black se mêlait peu de la vie de famille, intervenait rarement dans la gestion de la maison et ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'éducation de ses fils. Tout ce qui lui importait était que le nom des Black se porte bien.  
L'enfant et l'adulte montèrent les escaliers sans échanger un mot. La main de Mr Black sur l'épaule de Sirius pesait lourd. Sirius songea que cela faisait bien longtemps que son père n'avait pas passé autant de temps en sa présence. Fallait-il qu'il surprenne ses parents en flagrant délit de mensonge pour que soudain son père se souvienne de son existence ?  
Chacun se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre, tous deux la main sur la poignée.

– Bonne nuit, Sirius, dit Mr Black sans se retourner.

Sirius voulut répondre, mais la porte de la chambre parentale avait déjà été refermée. Sirius se coucha comme il le lui avait été ordonné, mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. La voix performative avait ses limites.

Quand Regulus regagna son lit, le garçon se glissa précipitamment sous ses couvertures et n'en ressortit le bout du nez qu'une fois un peu réchauffé. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux frères. Sirius attendait et Regulus ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Regulus était épuisé et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il y avait pourtant tant à dire !

– Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a d'autres mensonges que nous disent Papa et Maman ? marmonna-t-il difficilement.  
Si Sirius fit une réponse, Regulus ne l'entendit pas, cette question avait avalé ses dernières forces. Sirius n'était plus âgé que d'un an, il n'avait donc guère plus de résistance. Il s'endormit un tout petit peu plus tard, ce qui lui laissa le temps de penser que, si leurs parents avaient menti à propos de quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux que Noël, qu'en était-il des choses horribles ?

Dans beaucoup de maisons, le matin du 25 décembre est un jour joyeux. Les enfants découvrent avec plaisir et à grand renfort de cris les présents laissés sous le sapin. On rit, on s'exclame, les papiers se déchirent et jonchent le sol comme un tapis craquant et bigarré. Et jusque là, le 12, Grimmauld Place n'avait pas fait à l'exception à la règle. Les deux frères avaient dégringolé les escaliers avec empressement. Ils avaient sauté par-dessus l'Elfe de maison, dérapé sur le tapis de l'entrée et étaient entrés, essoufflés, dans le salon. Mais les rires disparurent quand ils ne découvrirent qu'un seul tas de cadeaux, couronné par une seule chaussure, sous le sapin. La chaussure de Regulus. Celle de Sirius était posée sur le sol, sans rien dessous, ni même autour. Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis revinrent au tas de cadeaux. Mrs Black, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon périlleux et vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose, étudiait en souriant ses deux fils. Elle avait une tasse de thé fumant à la main sur lequel elle soufflait paisiblement.

– Maman ? fit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Où sont mes cadeaux ?  
– Tu n'en as pas reçu, répondit la mère avec douceur.  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– Mais tu devrais le savoir, Sirius. Les garçons qui n'obéissent pas à leurs parents sont des méchants fils. Et le Père Noël ne récompense pas les méchants enfants. Regulus, toi, tu as été un bon fils, le Père Noël ne t'a donc pas oublié. Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Regulus leva les yeux vers son frère. Sirius reniflait et tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Regulus regardait le tas de cadeaux si haut, si brillant, si abondant. Il fit un pas, hypnotisé, puis s'arrêta.

– Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon chéri ? dit Mrs Black. Tu n'en veux pas ? Parce que si tu n'en veux pas, on peut toujours aller les donner aux pauvres.  
– Nan ! s'écria Regulus, effrayé de voir son Noël disparaître également.  
– Alors ouvre tes cadeaux ! répliqua Mrs Black, impérieuse.

Regulus fit un autre pas. Il saisit un cadeau en haut de la pile. Ses mains n'étaient pas très sûres. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement.

– Ouvre, mon petit.

Regulus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui était restait raide au milieu du tapis, les yeux noyés de larmes muettes, le menton tremblant.

– Ne t'occupe pas de ton frère, Regulus. Ce sont tes cadeaux. Ils sont pour toi. Ouvre-les ! Je suis sûre que tu vas les aimer.

Regulus observa le papier argenté et ses jolies étoiles bleues et brillantes. Le cœur battant et les doigts malhabiles, il ouvrit le premier paquet et découvrit l'armée de Cairns Fotheringham. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Regulus. Il saisit le paquet suivant, qui fut vite déballé et puis encore un autre et encore un autre… Bien vite, l'enfant fut entouré de papiers cadeaux déchirés, de boîtes éventrées, de livres ouverts à des pages prises au hasard, de vêtements dépliés… Les armées étaient mélangées et les soldats réunis fraternellement, pour une unique fois, par la trêve de Noël.

Sirius essuya ses yeux et son nez dans la manche de son pyjama et tourna les talons. Sa mère le rappela. Un espoir explosa dans le cœur de l'enfant. Il se tourna avec une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres.

– N'oublie pas ta chaussure, Sirius ! lui dit-elle froidement.

– Sirius, si tu ne mets pas de chaussures tu vas prendre froid !  
– Hmm ?

Sirius cligna des yeux.

– Tu dormais ? demanda Harry.

Sirius se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux.

– Oui, je crois, marmonna-t-il.

Les mains descendirent le long de son cou raide. Il avait un début de torticolis.

– Je suis désolé, fit Harry un peu penaud. J'avais peur que tu prennes froid. Cette maison est tellement humide, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant devant la cheminée, les mains tendues vers le feu mourant.

Sirius ne craignait ni le froid, ni l'humidité et il aimait être pieds nus. Mais l'attention de Harry le toucha, même s'il n'en dit mot.

Sirius regardait les petites fées danser dans le sapin et éclabousser de leurs scintillements les boules de Noël. Il se redressa doucement, presque prudemment. Les ressorts rouillés du canapé grincèrent. De la cuisine, s'échappaient une savoureuse odeur de viande rôtie, ainsi que des rires.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres, Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
– Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
– Je te l'ai posée le premier !  
– Ils racontent des histoires de famille.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le sujet était plus que délicat ou sensible, il était douloureux. Il s'abordait avec précaution, il se maniait avec douceur, mais le plus souvent il s'évitait avec soin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ? demanda Harry.

Sirius regarda son poing serré sur un bien petit objet. Il hésita, puis déplia finalement les doigts et tendit la paume vers Harry. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une petite figurine.  
– C'en est une. Il s'agit de Cairns Fotheringham.  
– Cairns Fotheringham ? Jamais entendu parler.  
– Rien d'étonnant. C'était un sorcier de second ordre, pas très puissant, mais un très grand stratège, doté d'une intelligence très fine et d'un courage admirable.  
– S'il avait toutes ses qualités, pourquoi personne ne le connaît ?  
– L'Histoire est capricieuse et en a préféré d'autres. C'était le chef de guerre préféré de mon frère. Il lui vouait une admiration totale. Presque un culte.  
– Ton frère ? Celui qui… ?  
– Celui qui…  
– Et pourquoi l'as-tu dans la main ?  
– Je l'ai retrouvé entre les coussins de ce sofa.

Sirius éleva la figurine à hauteur de regard et songea que la vie savait encore surprendre, même ceux qui pensaient ne plus pouvoir être surpris.

Cairns Fotheringham étant un sorcier peu connu du grand public, sa figurine avait été dupliquée en un nombre d'exemplaires assez réduit. Elle était fort rare et forcément coûteuse. Mais pour Regulus, tout ce qui importait était qu'il s'agissait de son sorcier préféré. Sirius, alors, n'avait pas perçu toute la portée symbolique et affective du geste. Il avait juste vu son petit frère lui tendre, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, ce qui devait être son unique cadeau de Noël cette année-là. Il n'avait pas bien compris au début. Que lui voulait Regulus ? Venait-il se moquer ? Avait-il si peu de tact ? Regulus avait saisi la main récalcitrante de Sirius et avait déposé dedans la petite figurine. « C'est pour toi » avait-il juste dit.

– Sirius ?  
– Hmm?  
– Un jour, je vais te demander de me parler de mon père.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Harry, le regard écarquillé. Une peur étrange le saisissait.

– Pas tout de suite, tempéra Harry. Mais un jour, quand nous serons tous les deux prêts, je te demanderai de me parler de lui.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. Lentement. Harry se leva.

– Harry ! appela Sirius. La vérité n'est pas toujours aussi fabuleuse qu'on se l'imagine, commença-t-il. Mais je ne raconterai aucun mensonge, même pour embellir.  
– C'est ce que j'attends de toi.  
– Alors, un jour, demande-moi.

**Fin de l'épisode**


	7. Episode 7

**Titre de l'épisode** : « Is »**  
Avertissement**: PG**  
Spoiler** : tome5**  
Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB).**  
Note1** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_**  
Note****2** : Lord Henry Galessin est très fortement inspiré du personnage d'Alexandre Astier, le Seigneur Galessin. On peut même dire qu'ils sont parents.**  
Note3 **: Premier épisode d'une mini-série : _Le Loup, le Prince et le Monsbre_.**  
Note4 **: Encore une fois, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques références à des séries que j'aime (une presque citation, des noms…).**  
Personnages présents** : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Lord Henry Galessin et Minerva McGonagall.

J'ai cet épisode depuis des mois dans mes dossiers et j'avais complètement oublié de le poster...

* * *

Grimmauld Place

-

_Le Loup, le Prince et le Monsbre : Is_

-

* * *

Bon sang ! Remus s'ennuyait ferme. 

Il ne lui souvenait pas d'avoir été accablé par pareil ennui depuis longtemps. _Très longtemps_. Il fallait au moins remonter aux cours de Runes de sixième année dispensés par le professeur Carnavach.

Miss Holly Carnavach, petite femme tordue par les années, avait le talent rare de réduire les gens, même les plus turbulents, à la neurasthénie. Sa voix enrouée et traînante, sans inflexion, son regard vitreux et fuyant et ses gestes lents sapaient toute vigueur chez ses auditeurs. On se traînait en cours, on se laissait mollement tomber sur les chaises et on attendait que ça passe. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'aucun élève de se révolter, de vouloir ramener un peu de vie dans ce cours qui tournait au ralenti. On ne communiquait d'aucune manière que ce soit, on ne faisait pas ses devoirs en retard, on ne tentait pas de malmener le professeur. On attendait. Et la cloche sonnait. La vie revenait. Doucement. On se levait. Les gestes étaient encore lents, malhabiles, imprécis. On s'étirait. Le sang circulait avec de plus en plus d'assurance dans les membres assoupis et l'énergie affluait d'un coup. C'était le contrecoup. L'heure qui suivait était toujours hyperactive, pleine de cris, de bravades puériles, d'idées saugrenues et dangereuses. Il fallait, coûte que coûte, brûler cette heure de vie qui était de trop.

Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heures que Hagrid avait débuté son rapport devant une assemblée réduite de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela faisait trois quarts d'heures que le temps s'était arrêté. Remus regardait d'un œil morne Hagrid balancer ses immenses bras en tout sens tandis qu'il s'égarait dans des détails inutiles et strictement personnels (Quel besoin avait-il de rappeler que sa mère faisait six mètres de haut quand son père n'atteignait même pas le mètre cinquante ?!).

Nymphadora, assise juste en face de Remus, luttait avec vaillance contre l'endormissement. Entre deux soupirs à peine dissimulés, elle modifiait les traits de son visage, la forme de son nez, de ses oreilles, changeait la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux, parfois même de sa peau. Remus ne put retenir l'ombre d'un sourire quand Maugrey fronça les sourcils, surpris d'être assis à côté d'une sorcière à la peau irisée et luminescente.

Remus se pencha vers le professeur McGonagall pour jeter un œil sur ses notes et s'assurer qu'il n'avait raté aucun renseignement stratégique du rapport de Hagrid… Comme la recette de la ratatouille d'ours ou des détails sur le déroulement de la parade nuptiale géante… Mais force était de constater que même la très consciencieuse Minerva McGonagall avait également l'esprit vagabond. Amusé, Remus lut :

_Penser à demander à Snape sa recette du cake à l'orange.  
Offrir à Andy du Mary Jane Lane pour qu'il me rende les miens.  
Mettre à jour la liste des élèves.  
Racheter un chaudron qui résiste à des hautes températures.  
Me débarrasser de la cage d'Archimède.  
Me débarrasser d'Archimède ( !).  
Demander à Artus s'il ne serait pas possible que, pour une fois, la gourde finisse seule et malheureuse à la fin de l'histoire.  
(Dans le cas où Artus refuserait) Trouver une raison valable pour expliquer que John refuse d'épouser Mary (très belle, très riche, très intelligente) et préfère s'enfuir avec cette gourde de Leah (quelconque, pauvre et sotte).  
(Dans le cas où Artus refuserait) Me débarrasser d'Artus.  
Trouver un cadeau pour Ceres. Si possible un cadeau très moche (une écharpe en angora orange et verte ?)._

– J'ai vu une théière en forme de pies de vache ? murmura Remus. Ça vous irait ?

Le professeur McGonagall ne put répondre car Alastor Maugrey, à bout de patience, avait fait bruyamment claquer la paume de ses mains contre la table et par là même interrompu le rapport de Hagrid.

– Hagrid, pour résumer votre propos, vous êtes en train de nous dire que votre mission a échoué ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à rallier les géants ?

Une lueur quelque peu psychotique s'était allumée dans l'œil valide de l'Auror qui aurait inquiété Remus s'il avait été celui placé dans la ligne mire. Hagrid, dont l'observation n'était pas vraiment le point fort, ne remarqua rien.

– Eh bien euh… oui…, marmonna le Garde des Sceaux un peu embarrassé. On peut dire ça.

Nymphadora fit bruyamment tomber sa tête sur la table, l'expression de Lord Galessin se crispa, le professeur McGonagall se massa les tempes, Maugrey lâcha un juron qui aurait fait rougir un Lutin de Cornouailles, Kingsley Shacklebolt resta parfaitement imperturbable.

– Passons sans perdre de temps au rapport suivant. Tonks ! appela Maugrey.

La jeune sorcière sursauta tant et si bien que sa tasse se renversa sur les parchemins étalés devant elle.

– Présente ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de jurer en découvrant les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. Le rouge carmin remplaça l'irisé, alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de dire devant toute cette assemblée de notables sorciers. Elle baissa honteusement les yeux, tandis que ses mains tremblantes rassemblaient les parchemins détrempés.

Remus tenta de s'intéresser au rapport de Nymphadora. Il y mit toute sa bonne volonté mais la demoiselle était tellement perdue dans ses notes gorgées de thé (aux pépins de melon), tellement nerveuse, que son propos était chaotique, difficile à suivre. Elle énonçait un fait puis son contraire, s'empêtrait dans les noms, se corrigeait puis rectifiait sa correction et réorientait. Elle obligeait ses auditeurs à une véritable gymnastique neuronale bien difficile après ces trois-quarts d'heure d'abrutissement. Remus comprit vaguement qu'elle avait essayé de rallier quelques sorciers underground de Cardiff qui ne reconnaissaient pas l'autorité du ministère. Il y avait aussi une histoire de fête sur une faille qui avait dégénéré et puis une intervention des forces de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas très clair. Puis brusquement Nymphadora se tut. Elle marmonna un 'c'est fini' embarrassé et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il y eut un soupir de soulagement : celui-là, au moins, avait été bref.

Maugrey fixait Nymphadora, perplexe, le front plissé.

– Si je résume votre propos miss…

Visiblement, Maugrey affectionnait résumer les propos.

– Nada. Choux blancs et blancs choux, dit Nymphadora. 'Celui-Qu'Vous-Savez n'est pas revenu et allez vous déformer le visage ailleurs !'

– Au moins, ils ont encore un esprit critique, marmonna Lord Galessin, râleur officiel de l'Ordre. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

– Bref ! déclara Maugrey pour couper court à un débat qui menaçait de poindre et ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons passer maintenant au rapport de Lupin, qui est notre contact au sein des loups-garous.

– Encore un rapport ? marmonna Lord Galessin avec humeur. Franchement, à quoi tout cela sert-il ?

– Lord Galessin, le travail d'infiltration est long et fastidieux.

Et dangereux ajouta mentalement Remus.

– Mais il nous est nécessaire, continuait Maugrey. Quand nous aurons toutes les données, nous pourrons mieux…

– Je ne parle pas de ça ! coupa Galessin.

On scrutait en silence le sorcier, à l'affût du moindre geste, de la moindre expression qui pourrait trahir ses pensées. L'Ordre était encore jeune, peu sûr de ses membres, on redoutait les traîtres, on craignait d'être suspecté. La franchise n'était franchement pas de mise. Dès lors, les conversations devenaient pénibles et les débats ardus. Surveiller ses paroles, celles de son interlocuteur et faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes s'avéraient, après quelques semaines, un exercice épuisant. Remus avait envie de vacances, mais il semblait que, quand on avait pour but de sauver la Grande Bretagne de la mégalomanie d'un mage noir, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur les congés payés.

– Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'on va en parler de cette prophétie ?! s'exclama Galessin.

Lord Henry Galessin avait la quarantaine bien frappée, la dégaine fatiguée, la barbe mal rasée et la voix traînante. Son attitude était toujours désinvolte, son regard blasé et il se moquait des convenances. Il avait été un temps Auror, mais avait rendu sa plaque à la suite d'une histoire obscure dont Remus ignorait presque tout. Lord Galessin possédait une richesse Moldue et Magique et son statut social était tout aussi élevé dans les deux mondes. Forcément, quand son arbre généalogique remonte jusqu'aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde ! Six mois de l'année, il était Lord Henry Galessin, aventurier original, excentrique richissime, qui arrivait aux festivités très importantes moldues avec une blonde (ou une brune ou une rousse) sublime au bras et finissait sous les tables, dans un état proche du coma éthylique. Les six autres mois de l'année, il les passait dans le monde sorcier où il menait sensiblement la même vie.

– Quelle prophétie ? demanda prudemment Maugrey.

– Quelle prophétie ? répéta Galessin, moqueur. Celle sur les chaussettes de ma tante Hortense !

Comme on le dévisageait avec perplexité, il leva les yeux au plafond.

– La prophétie sur le gamin Potter bien évidemment ! Parce que si au final ça se joue entre lui et l'autre déphasé, je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de tout ça ?

Et par tout ça, il désigna d'un mouvement vague la table ronde autour de laquelle l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait. C'était bien évidemment métonymique. Il y eut un instant de silence où chacun absorbait à son rythme les mots de Galessin. Maugrey semblait balancer entre le découragement et l'exaspération.

– C'est quoi déjà les termes exacts ? demanda Kingsley. Un truc comme : l'un doit mourir pour que l'autre vive, non ?

– Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je la trouve quelque peu absconde cette prophétie, ajouta timidement Nymphadora.

– Moi, je la trouve surtout inutile tant elle est évidente, commenta Kingsley.

– Elle est de Trelawney, rappela Minerva, comme si ça devait tout expliquer.

– Non mais c'est un genre qu'ils se donnent, intervint Galessin. Paraît que ça a plus de gueule quand c'est tarabiscoté. Ma tante Hortense a décidé de se verser dans cet art et depuis il est devenu très difficile de communiquer avec elle. Le fait qu'elle perde ses dents n'aide pas, évidemment.

– Parce qu'elle existe vraiment cette tante Hortense ? s'étonna Kingsley.

– Bien sûr !

– Mais alors, cette prophétie sur ses chaussettes ?

– Aussi. Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire qu'inventer des prophéties bidon ?

– Non, mais je croyais que c'était pour l'exemple… Et elle dit quoi cette prophétie ?

– Un truc naze : qu'un jour une sera perdue et l'autre retrouvée.

– Pas besoin d'une prophétie pour savoir ça, c'est la destinée de toute chaussette que d'être dépareillée, remarqua avec philosophie Nymphadora. Moi, par exemple, dans mon tiroir…

– Mais si vous savez comme on s'en moque de ce qu'il y a dans votre tiroir, ma pauvre fille ! explosa Maugrey.

Nymphadora s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, l'air penaud.

– La petite a raison, intervint Galessin en renfort. Il n'y a rien de plus pénible que de ne pas trouver la seconde chaussette le matin. Pour ma part, j'y ai renoncé. Je n'achète plus mes chaussettes qu'à l'unité.

Remus se leva sans cérémonie.

– Lupin ! La réunion n'est pas finie ! siffla Maugrey, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Désolé. Syndrome Pré Menstruel, répondit laconiquement Remus.

Il rassembla ses affaires avec la ferme intention de quitter cette pièce immédiatement, quoique puisse dire (ou faire) l'Auror. Nymphadora leva la main.

– Quoi ? aboya Maugrey.

– Syndrome Pré Menstruel ici aussi. J'ai le droit de quitter la table ?

L'Auror poussa un soupir.

– Que ceux qui veulent sauver le monde restent, que les autres s'en aillent.

Dans un vacarme de chaises, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Remus remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous aussi bien coordonnés. Maugrey marmottait quelque chose comme : « le monde est condamné » tandis que le professeur McGonagall lui tapotait la main d'un air compatissant.

– Remus ?

Remus allongea le pas.

– Remus ! Attends ! insista Nymphadora en trottinant sur ses talons.

– Nymphadora, ce n'est pas le moment !

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

– Je voudrais juste…

– PAS MAINTENANT ! tempêta Remus.

Il se dégagea avec une telle fureur que la jeune sorcière en perdit l'équilibre. Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent, tous deux trop surpris pour dire un mot. Horrifiés aussi. Remus sentit des effluves de peur émaner de Nymphadora, il tourna brusquement les talons. Il entra dans la bibliothèque comme un homme surpris par l'orage gagne un abri. Il saisit le linteau de la cheminée et s'y retint. Il était fiévreux. Ses veines charriaient un sang brûlant qui l'abrutissait.

« **IS **! »

Le feu se changea en glace. Remus aurait pu s'étonner d'avoir utilisé de la magie runique plutôt que latine, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour s'en soucier. Il s'accroupit et, tremblant, posa les mains sur l'eau gelée. Il n'en ressentit aucun bien : tout son système nerveux protesta contre ce contact trop violent. Dans un geste de douleur et de colère, Remus donna un coup de pied dans la sculpture de glace qui vola en mille éclats scintillants. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de vomir. Son corps tout entier le faisait terriblement souffrir. Le Loup se débattait violemment, enfonçait crocs et griffes dans son esprit. Et l'on était encore loin de la prochaine pleine lune.

– Tu as peut-être une fourrure pour te tenir chaud, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, Lupin ! Pourrais-tu ne pas éteindre mon feu à l'avenir ? Surtout que je ne tiens pas à être dévoré par ce satané monsbre !

Remus, surpris, se retourna et découvrit Severus Snape confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre posé sur les genoux. Les deux sorciers s'entreregardèrent et l'expression de Severus se modifia sensiblement. Lupin se redressa et laissa tomber sur Severus un regard froid (et probablement plus jaune que d'habitude). Severus s'agita inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. Il tâta prudemment sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait bien sa baguette. Remus sourit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'attaquer.

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond, agacé.

– Tu devrais apprendre à être moins rancunier.

– Tu as essayé de me tuer ! siffla Severus.

– Je suis un loup-garou ! Quelle est ton excuse pour t'être fait tatouer ?

Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer que le poing de Severus s'était refermé sur la garde de sa baguette.

– Et pourtant tu es là, absous de tes crimes, poursuivit-il. Dis-moi, de combien de morts es-tu responsable, Severus ?

– Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à un monstre comme toi. _Lupin_.

– Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'envenimer les situations ? demanda Remus, petit rictus moqueur en coin. Toujours le bon mot pour déclencher un drame !

– C'est tout un art dans lequel j'excelle.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ce n'est pas…

– C'est à toi d'apprendre à te contrôler, Lupin, coupa froidement Severus. Et pas aux autres de faire attention à tes phases lunaires.

Remus se retourna vers la cheminée. Il frappa du pied le sol et le feu repartit dans la cheminée.

– Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il.

Severus claqua des doigts.

– Tiens ! Ça devrait le renvoyer au panier.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Severus tenait une fiole.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

– Que veux-tu que ce soit ? De la potion tue-loup ! Maintenant bois ça et pousse-toi de devant la cheminée !

Remus hésita un instant mais lassé de devoir se battre contre le Loup (en vain !), il ravala sa fierté en même temps qu'il avala la potion. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil vide, immédiatement étourdi par le breuvage.

– Comment se fait-il que le Loup soit aussi proche ? La pleine lune est encore loin.

– Parce que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, répondit Remus, d'une voix lasse.

– Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Severus.

– La maison.

Remus se leva. Severus tressaillit. Remus était bien conscient que le regard de Severus ne le quittait pas, cela l'amusa. En quelque sorte.

– Je vais juste chercher un livre.

– On n'est jamais trop prudent avec un loup-garou au bord de la rupture nerveuse qui, brusquement, se met à réagir à de la pierre de taille en plus de la pierre de lune !

Remus préféra faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu et mobiliser toute son attention sur les titres de livres qu'il parcourait à toute allure.

Remus aimait les livres. Ils avaient été longtemps ses seuls amis. Avant les Maraudeurs. Puis ils l'étaient redevenus. Après. Il aimait l'objet, leur contact. Il aimait leur pouvoir, leurs secrets. La bibliothèque des Black était magnifique. Elle détenait tous les incontournables en des éditions somptueuses et était également pourvue de quelques pièces rares, voire uniques. Remus connaissait quelques sorciers qui vendraient père, mère, enfants et chats pour certains ouvrages, ne serait-ce cette seconde édition de _Runes : Murmures et chuchotements_ en parfait état.

– Ce n'est pas un ouvrage sur les loups-garous ? remarqua Severus, intrigué. De ce côté-là, ce sont les livres sur les magies anciennes européennes.

– Tu connais bien cette bibliothèque, observa Remus.

– C'est la seule pièce dans laquelle on peut être tranquille.

– Que soient remerciés les Black et leur étrange idée de faire vivre un Monsbre dans leur bibliothèque ! ironisa Remus.

Jusqu'à présent la créature avait tenu éloignés de la bibliothèque les enfants ainsi que Molly et son plumeau dévastateur. Il n'était pas très difficile de tenir un Monsbre en respect, mais Remus ne serait sûrement pas celui qui le leur apprendrait. Tout comme Severus, il appréciait la tranquillité de cette pièce.

– Depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaie de me souvenir de mon Futhark, expliqua Remus. Mais impossible de dépasser Elhaz. Je ne me rappelle plus quelle rune vient après.

– Sowilo, répondit mécaniquement Severus.

– Comment ?

– Après Elhaz, c'est Sowilo, répéta Severus avec humeur.

Ce fut fugace. Une image qui s'envole devant les yeux. Une phrase qui s'échappe un peu trop vite de lèvres. Sowilo. Pourquoi ce mot éveillait-il quelque chose en lui ? Et qu'était ce quelque chose ? Remus ferma les yeux. « Sowilo, répéta-t-il mentalement. Sowilo. Après Elhaz, c'est Sowilo. Après, c'est Sowilo… Parce que… » Remus rouvrit les yeux.

– Bien sûr ! sourit-il. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier une chose pareille ? Après Elhaz, c'est Sowilo, parce que Sowilo suit l'autre.

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien.

Ou juste des vieux souvenirs.

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode**


	8. Episode 8

**Titre de l'épisode** : « Romulus » (épisode 8)  
**Avertissement** : G  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB).  
**Note1** : Sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_, la série d'Alexandre Astier  
**Note2** : De ce fait, il y a une ou deux références à la série d'Astier qui se sont glissées dans le texte.  
**Note3** : Alors, c'est l'histoire de deux frères…  
**Personnages présents** : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_-  
_

Épisode 8 : « Romulus »

-

* * *

Bill était le premier fils d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Cependant, les années d'écart avaient fait qu'il se sentait davantage l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois.

Il avait quitté assez vite la maison – juste après Poudlard. Parti vite et loin. Envie de voir autre chose, besoin de respirer un autre air. Il était sorti premier de sa promotion avec les félicitations du corps professoral, il était jeune et n'avait peur de rien. Il avait trouvé facilement des postes tout autour du monde magique.  
Il avait travaillé dans la forêt de Brocéliande un peu plus de sept mois, puis il était parti au Mexique. Il avait remplacé un sorcier sur une fouille en Allemagne et avait finalement rejoint une autre mission en Égypte. De voyages en rencontres, de missions en découvertes, Bill s'était fait de nombreux amis. Certains étaient plus précieux que d'autres. Certains lui étaient plus familiers que les plus jeunes membres de sa fratrie.  
Il avait passé assez peu de temps en compagnie des jumeaux, Ron et Ginny. Ils n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard ensemble et, durant les vacances scolaires, Bill se débrouillait pour se faire inviter. Et il était parti. Sans songer à eux. Sans songer à ce qu'il louperait, à ce qu'il ne verrait pas. Il avait dix-huit, il était jeune, curieux, égoïste.

Bill était émerveillé par l'inventivité des jumeaux, la dextérité de sa petite sœur. Emerveillé et fier. Il n'avait aucun mérite dans la manière dont ces trois-là avaient grandi, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de fierté.

Et puis il y avait Ron.

Bill avait longuement surveillé Ron, cherché chez ce dernier petit frère ce quelque chose d'unique. Longtemps, il n'avait rien vu. Ron semblait fatalement se définir par ses rapports aux autres : il était le meilleur ami du Survivant, le dernier frère, le type amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon au Quidditch, n'avait pas des notes éclaboussantes, il n'était pas plus beau que la norme. Ron était un bon garçon, plein de bonnes volontés maladroites. Rien d'exceptionnel, rien de… Bill avait décidé de regarder plus attentivement ce petit frère écrasé par le poids de toutes ces comparaisons. Et il avait découvert quelqu'un de loyal, d'entier, drôle, fier et courageux. Et lorsque la morale de Ron oscillait, lorsqu'il menaçait de chuter, il finissait toujours par se rattraper et se redresser. Plus fort, plus convaincu.

De plus, Ron était un très grand joueur d'échecs. Et Bill s'y connaissait en échecs.

– Déjà en train de jouer ? bailla Ginny. Il n'est même pas huit heures !  
Elle avait les paupières mi-closes et une marque d'oreiller lui barrait la joue. Ses beaux cheveux roux, habituellement si bien arrangés, étaient un champ de bataille capillaire : coiffure saut du lit, nœuds garantis. Des chaussettes roses tirebouchonnaient autour de ses chevilles et un pull trop grand, probablement chipé dans le placard d'un frère, flottait amplement autour de son corps frêle. La Belle au Manoir S'Eveillant. Bill sourit.  
– C'est toujours la même partie, princesse.  
– Depuis hier soir ?!  
Les paupières s'écarquillèrent tout à fait. Bill hocha la tête et déplaça sa tour pour soutenir sa reine. Ron, le menton posé sur ses poings serrés, esquissa un sourire. Ginny leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.  
– N'oublie pas que tu dois me montrer comment on dirige un tapis volant !  
– Tu ne vois pas qu'on joue ? s'énerva Ron.  
– Je vois surtout que vous ne jouez pas ! répliqua Ginny.  
– On termine cette partie et je te montre comment piloter un tapis volant, promit Bill.  
Rassurée, Ginny s'en alla, traînant des chaussettes et marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des garçons en général, et de ses frères en particulier.

Quatre jours plus tard, la partie n'était toujours pas terminée.

-o-

Sirius était assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui et le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il regardait les diables sur la porte en bois. Le portrait de Phinéas s'était assoupi et ronflait paisiblement dans son cadre. Sirius n'esquissa aucun mouvement quand il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer. Remus s'assit à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Epaule contre épaule et regards braqués dans la même direction.

Ils entendirent Ginny et Ron se disputer l'attention de leur grand frère. Pour le moment, c'était Ron et Ginny, d'ici une demie heure, ce serait les jumeaux. Puis il y aurait des hiboux de Percy. Et Bill, toujours grand sourire sur les lèvres, pas vraiment conscient de l'admiration qu'il suscitait chez ses cadets, papillonnerait d'un frère à une sœur. Toujours affable, toujours patient, parfaitement insaisissable.

– Je me demandais…, commença Sirius interrompant le silence qui s'était installé dans le couloir. Il se tut, pencha la tête en arrière et un étrange sourire craquela ses lèvres.  
– Tu vas trouver la question bizarre, prévint-il.  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
– Je t'écoute.  
– Est-ce que tu as un frère ? Ou une sœur ?  
Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui l'observait.  
Sirius avait mauvaise mine. Cela faisait quatorze ans que Sirius avait mauvaise mine, mais ce matin, dans la pénombre vacillante du couloir, cela frappa particulièrement Remus.  
– Effectivement, c'est une question bizarre, convint Remus. Rappelle-moi, cela fait combien de temps que l'on se connaît ? Vingt-cinq ans ?  
– Vingt-quatre, corrigea Sirius.  
– Au temps pour moi ! J'ai failli me sentir froisser.  
Un ange passa. Un deuxième allait amorcer son envol quand Sirius décida de rompre le silence.  
– Alors ?  
Remus soupira, Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.  
– À ma connaissance, non.  
– À ta connaissance ?  
Remus hocha la tête.  
– J'ai été mordu jeune.  
Machinalement, Remus palpa son épaule. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvée alors, quand les crocs de la créature s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, lui revint en mémoire, irrita ses nerfs. La douleur, comme la marque, ne disparaissait jamais. Le plus souvent, elle n'était qu'une pression sur son épaule, un élancement dans les muscles, un tiraillement sur les ligaments. Parfois, c'était bien plus aigu ; parfois, c'était franchement douloureux. Quand la lune était proche, quand un loup-garou était dans les environs – surtout si le Loup en lui reconnaissait l'autre comme une menace.  
– Mes parents redoutaient un accident. Et quand je dis "accident", je veux dire qu'ils vivaient dans la terreur que je perde la tête et que j'attaque quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais le droit de sortir. Je ne rencontrais que très rarement des enfants de mon âge. Mes cousins n'avaient pas le droit de jouer avec moi.  
Des anniversaires particulièrement solitaires lui revinrent en mémoire. Les anniversaires marquaient plus clairement la mémoire, mais tous les autres jours de la vie de Remus avaient été solitaires. Jusqu'à Poudlard.  
– Cela ne me paraissait pas anormal, reprit-il. Au contraire ! J'étais un loup-garou. Il était naturel qu'on ait peur de moi. Il était naturel que je sois seul.  
Sirius voulut intervenir mais Remus le fit taire d'un regard.  
– Je suis un loup-garou, il est normal, et même sain, que l'on ait peur de moi. Je ne suis pas un bon chien-chien qui fait le beau pour un su-sucre. Je mords. Surtout à l'époque où la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas. J'ai très vite compris pourquoi je devais rester seul. D'un point de vue rationnel, cela faisait parfaitement sens. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que la solitude me pesait.  
Remus sentit l'épaule de Sirius s'appuyer un peu plus contre la sienne. Ce n'était qu'un os pointu enfoncé dans son épaule blessée, c'était désagréable, trop intime, trop présent. Cependant, Remus ne bougea pas.  
– Je me suis inventé un ami imaginaire, avoua-t-il, un peu bas. Il ne put contenir le petit sourire embarrassé quand Sirius le dévisagea, sourcil relevé et air un peu moqueur.  
– Un frère jumeau plus exactement, précisa Remus. Plus jeune que moi de quelques minutes. Il s'appelait Romulus. Au début, on jouait à la fondation de Rome. Mais personne ne mourait. Je ne m'étais pas inventé un frère pour qu'il me tue et qu'ensuite il se retrouve seul. Et puis nous avons conquis d'autres territoires, fondés d'autres villes : Rémulus, Rème, Mowglitown, Tarzan City, Lupusville. »  
– C'était très orienté, releva Sirius.  
– Romulus avait toujours plein d'idées de jeux et de bêtises. Ma vie est devenue beaucoup plus excitante. Tout devenait possible, tout se transformait. L'objet le plus anodin se changeait en un trésor, une arme, ou un piège.  
Remus se tut. Le sourire qu'il avait affiché à l'évocation de ses jeux d'enfant disparut.  
– Un jour, reprit-il, le ton grave, la bêtise a été un peu plus importante. Un service à thé d'une arrière-grand-mère quelconque a été cassé. Bien évidemment mes parents n'ont pas apprécié – ma mère surtout. Elle m'a demandé des explications. J'ai répondu que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais celle de Romulus. Il avait fait tomber le plateau et… Je me suis pris une gifle magistrale. D'autant plus magistrale que jamais mes parents n'avaient levé la main sur moi. La première et la dernière fois.  
Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers : les jumeaux descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Aussitôt des grognements s'élevèrent de tous les murs et de derrière toutes les portes closes : ne respectait-on plus rien de nos jours ? Pas même le sommeil de vénérables portraits et de visiteurs très importants et très fatigués ? Les cris et les rires des enfants Weasley leur répondirent.  
– Le plus effrayant, se rappelait Remus, était le regard de ma mère. Elle était blême, son menton tremblait et son regard… Il y avait tant de choses dans son regard… Une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais vue chez elle. Et pourtant, ma mère a fait de la douleur sa plus fidèle compagne.  
Remus se tut. Sirius ne dit rien. Remus déglutit. Sirius replia ses longues jambes. Remus reprit.  
– Ce qui m'a vraiment frappé (outre sa main), c'est que c'était la première fois, depuis des années, que ma mère me regardait dans les yeux… Mon père m'a ordonné d'aller dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir avant que je n'en aie été invité. Sa voix tremblait de colère. J'ai longtemps cru qu'ils étaient furieux contre moi parce qu'ils pensaient que j'avais menti.  
– Tu avais menti, souligna Sirius.  
– Dans les faits, oui. Mais dans mon esprit, c'était Romulus. Vraiment Romulus. J'en étais arrivé à un point où j'avais fini par croire que Romulus existait réellement.  
– Tu as poussé très loin le concept de dénie de réalité.  
– Après cet incident, j'ai peu à peu cessé de faire appel à Romulus et je suis devenu de plus en plus maussade. Jusqu'à mon entée à Poudlard.  
– La métamorphose totale et immédiate, plaisanta Sirius. Je me souviens de toi en première année : aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Et je m'y connais en porte de prison. Il a fallu toute la patience de James pour que tu acceptes une conversation avec lui.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il était collant ! s'exclama Remus, amusé. (Nostalgique aussi).  
– Il te dirait "persévérant", répondit Sirius. La nostalgie n'était pas loin non plus.

-o-

Les jumeaux déboulèrent dans le salon avec la discrétion et la légèreté d'un hippogriffe. Ils venaient de mettre au point un bonbon qui faisait briller les yeux dans le noir. Très pratique pour la lecture ! Et ils tenaient à ce que Bill le teste. Ron rappela qu'une partie d'échecs était engagée et que cela demandait silence et tranquillité. Ginny surgit de la cuisine, une moitié de tartine dans la main, l'autre dans la bouche, pour rappeler une nouvelle fois que Bill avait déjà une promesse à honorer.  
Le volume sonore grimpa vite et les occupants de la maison ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Les vivants comme les peints.  
Bill tentait de ramener le calme, assurant qu'il tiendrait tous ses engagements.  
– Depuis quand as-tu le don d'ubiquité ? demanda Ron, méfiant.  
– Pas besoin d'un don, quand on connaît la formule.  
Bill cligna de l'œil et bougea son cavalier et mit en échec le roi de Ron. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du petit frère. Les jumeaux et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en bougonnant. Ils étaient bien décidés à jeter par la fenêtre ce fichu jeu.

-o-

– Tu n'as donc ni frère, ni sœur, résuma Sirius.  
– C'est étrange d'appeler un fils unique Remus.  
Sirius haussa les épaules. Les sorciers étaient champions pour doter leurs enfants de prénoms ridicules ou parfaitement inappropriés. Vous n'ôteriez pas l'idée de Sirius, par exemple, qu'il était étrange d'appeler sa fille unique Ginevra quand on se prénommait Arthur.  
– Cela m'a turlupiné toute mon enfance, continuait Remus. S'il y avait un Remus, il devait y avoir un Romulus. Comme Castor et Pollux.  
– Ou Artémis et Apollon.  
Remus acquiesça en silence.  
– Après l'incident du service à thé de l'arrière-grand-mère, j'en suis venu à penser qu'il y avait, effectivement, eu un Romulus. Je ne l'avais juste pas connu. Ou oublié.  
– C'est possible ?  
– Avant trois ans, on ne garde aucun souvenir.  
C'était aussi bien, Sirius avait déjà trop de souvenirs.

– Tu sais ce qui m'a profondément troublé ? demanda Remus, la voix un peu lointaine.  
– Tu veux dire, outre le potentiel frère défunt ?  
– Le fait que, dans la légende, c'est Rémus qui meurt. Tué par Romulus.

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode.**


	9. Episode 9

**Titre de l'épisode** : "Naître et faire"  
**Avertissement** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de JKR (et de WB)  
**Note 1** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_  
**Personnages présents** : Hermione Granger, Sirius Black.  
**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais prévu de mener bien plus loin cette série de vignettes, mais je n'écris guère ces derniers temps. Comme je n'aime pas les histoires inachevées, j'ai décidé de finir cette fic. En tout cas, de boucler l'intrigue fil rouge. J'avais prévu bien des petites histoires, il n'y en aura finalement pas. Peut-être plus tard. L'avantage de cette fic, c'est qu'elle m'octroie une certaine liberté de narration. Quand l'envie, le temps, l'imagination me reviendront, je pourrais bien y revenir. Voici donc l'avant-avant-dernier épisode de cette série, soit l'antépénultième épisode. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_-  
_

Épisode 9 : « Naître et faire »

-

* * *

Sirius Black était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil vert et dans ses idées moroses. Comme de bien entendu. Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et songea à faire volte-face. Sirius Black, maître des lieux, le corps avachi, le regard cave et l'expression blafarde tenait plus du Détraqueur que de l'humain. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, espérant une aide, un soutien, un _deus ex machina_. Mais, telle la sœur Anne, elle ne vit rien venir. Elle soupira et raffermit sa prise sur son chargement. Et si elle le déposait là, par terre ? Sirius finirait bien par tomber dessus.

Comment Hermione s'était retrouvée les bras chargés d'un objet poussiéreux et d'une mission désagréable ? Demandez-le à ses traîtres d'amis ! Harry était, à son sens, tout à fait désigné pour ce genre de quête. Rapport aux liens parrain/filleul qui unissaient le destinataire et le destinateur. Mais Harry avait décliné l'offre, argué que Sirius n'avait probablement pas trop envie de le voir en ce moment et terminé de marmonner sa réponse du fond d'un placard à balais (magiques, cela allait sans dire). Ron avait verdi ; Ginny plutôt viré au blanc ; Fred & George avaient tout simplement vidé les lieux, débarrassé le plancher, filé à l'anglaise. Ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux qu'un double petit nuage de poussière. Hermione croyait qu'il n'y avait que dans les cartoons de Tex Avery que cela se produisait : les petits nuages de poussière quand on partait très vite. Mais non.

Le courage, la première qualité des Gryffondor ? Laissez Hermione rire. « Soyons courageux, fuyons ! », oui.

Donc, il ne restait qu'elle. Elle et le carton qu'elle avait trouvé. « Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé », avait souligné Ron avant de plonger tête et bras dans une malle plus profonde que de raison. Après tout. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au seuil de la chambre de la dépression, que le maître des lieux fixait le feu avec autant d'attention que s'il s'agissait d'un thriller particulièrement sanglant, Hermione mâchouillait l'intérieur de ses lèvres et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Pire qu'une boussole posée sur un aimant. Elle se sentait comme un dentiste qui doit annoncer à son patient qu'il va falloir lui arracher deux dents. Hermione avisa la bouteille d'alcool très ambré au trois quarts vide et donc plus qu'un quart pleine et déglutit. Mettons trois dents et un abcès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione aurait bien été incapable de décider si le ton de Sirius Black laissait davantage de place à l'agacement, à la fatigue, à l'abattement, au désintérêt ou à un bon rhume de dragon.

« Voilà, c'est que…. En fouillant, euh… Je veux dire, en rangeant, on a…. Enfin, j'ai trouvé.… Un truc. »

– Un truc ?

– Oui.

Un truc, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Sir Sirius qui préférait ne pas louper une seconde de la danse langoureuse mais dangereuse des flammes écarlates. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Vous avez trouvé un truc ? Et ? grommela Sirius. Il y a des trucs partout dans cette baraque. De la cave, jusqu'au grenier. On croule sous les trucs. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il y a aussi des machins et des bidules. J'ai même entendu parler de bitoniaux ! Mais rien n'est vraiment sûr. »

Sirius faisait de l'humour. Ce n'était pas de l'humour très drôle. Mais c'était déjà de l'humour. Hermione songea que c'était plutôt encourageant.

« On a trouvé un coffre, » précisa-t-elle. Sirius leva son verre à cette annonce. « Et dessus, il y a les armoiries des Black. »

– De plus en plus mystérieux !

– Aucun de nous n'a pu l'ouvrir.

– Vous n'avez qu'à le balancer.

– Il n'est pas vide », remarqua Hermione. Il était même lourd comme un hippogriffe mort ! « Mais je crois que nous ne pouvons pas l'ouvrir parce que… Parce qu'il n'y a que vous qui pouvez l'ouvrir.

– Et pourquoi juste moi ?

– Eh bien parce que…

– Parce que ?

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle le dise à voix haute. Sirius avait-il besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin, légende et petites flèches en sus ?

– Parce que vous êtes un…

– Un quoi ? Un évadé ? Un dépressif ? Un alcoolique ? Un crétin qui vit dans le passé ? Un mauvais juge de la nature humaine ?

Oui, de toute évidence, schéma, légende et fléchettes en sus.

– Parce que vous êtes un Black.

– Tous les sorciers qui vivent ici sont un peu Black, marmonna Sirius.

– Un peu, vous l'êtes complètement.

Sirius se redressa et tourna la tête vers Hermione. Aussitôt, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle n'avait pas vu Sirius, vraiment vu, depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il se tenait habituellement le plus éloigné possible de toute activité et de présence vivante. Une certitude glacée s'était emparée d'elle : le 12, Grimmauld Place déteignait sur son propriétaire. Ron lui avait dit un jour, le ton grave et la mine sombre, que les maisons de sorciers avaient quelque chose de vivant : elles se souvenaient. « Elles absorbent les souvenirs et les restituent. S'ils sont bons, pas de problème ; mais s'ils sont mauvais… » Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Les vieilles maisons ont beaucoup de souvenirs.

Sirius avait les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Sa peau blême lui collait aux os. Ses lèvres étaient blanches et craquelées. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Sirius ne cilla pas. Elle se reprit.

« Fred et George ont essayé de l'ouvrir, » dit-elle vite et fort. Elle essayait de couvrir le bruit des battements de son cœur affolé. « Ron a voulu essayer aussi, mais je lui ai fait remarquer que si les jumeaux n'y arrivaient pas, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y parvienne. Il m'a sorti Arthur… Pendragon. Pas Arthur son père, » précisa-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, parce que Sirius la fixait, immobile. Il n'avait pas cillé, pas même respiré. Il attendait qu'elle ait fini son monologue et en vienne au point important. Pour le moment, elle ne le trouvait pas. Plus. Elle ne le retrouverait pas tant que ces yeux brûlants de fièvres et de colère seraient posés sur elle.

« Donnez-le à Tonks, ça l'amusera probablement, » maugréa Sirius.

Sirius reprit sa position mi avachie, mi assise et reporta son indéfectible attention sur l'âtre si passionnant et riche en rebondissements. Le message était clair : il lui donnait son congé.

« On lui a apporté, » déclara Hermione. L'effroi laissait place peu à peu à l'exaspération. « Elle l'a regardé mais a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, qu'il fallait être un Black. Je veux dire, un v… » Elle s'interrompit. Inspira et acheva, la voix sûre. « Elle a dit qu'il fallait être un vrai Black.

– Un vrai Black ? répéta-t-il rêveusement. Un vrai Black ? Moi ? »

Quelque chose comme un rictus étira difficilement, douloureusement un coin de la bouche parcheminée de Sirius Black. Jamais Hermione n'aurait appelé ça un sourire. Jamais.

« Fous ce truc à la poubelle ! Personne ne peut plus l'ouvrir. Tous les vrais Black sont morts.

– Mais…

– Mes parents m'ont renié, mon nom a disparu de la tapisserie. Je ne suis plus un vrai Black. Cette famille pourrie depuis la racine va s'achever de se décomposer et il n'y aura que ma dégénérée de cousine pour la pleurer. »

La voix de Sirius craqua et Hermione comprit qu'elle devait interpréter ce bruit comme une espèce de rire. Un rire ironique. Une ironie de rire, oui.

Sirius s'enfonça plus profondément, plus complaisamment dans sa chaude mélancolie, dans sa bile noire, dans son crapaud vert, dans ses certitudes amères.

Hermione repensa à Harry, couvert de poussière et regard fuyant, planté au milieu des balais et de son indécision. Elle le revoit fixer le nom de Potter sur la tapisserie et épier discrètement Sirius. Elle le revoit hésiter à venir, à demander. Il a toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, il a toutes ses interrogations. Elle revoit le professeur Lupin soupirer, secouer la tête et fuir. Elle revoit le professeur Snape railleur et Mrs Weasley réprobatrice. Et elle voit Sirius, immobile, paralysé. Et tout cela l'énerve. Beaucoup. Énormément. Alors elle avance, droit sur Sirius, droit vers l'hostile (pas l'ennemi, juste l'hostile). Elle a les semelles qui claquent et les sourcils froncés. Et le menton probablement un peu baissé, prête à charger. Elle en a assez de marcher sur des œufs. Elle en a même marre. Snape peut railler autant qu'il veut, Mrs Weasley peut réprouver tout son saoul, Lupin peut bien fuir, tout cela elle s'en moque, voire elle s'en fout. En revanche, elle ne supporte pas que Harry ne puisse pas poser ses questions. Alors elle avance, elle rue dans les brancards, elle traverse les lignes ennemies et, sans préavis, sans annonce, elle déposa le coffre sur les genoux de Sirius.

« Mes parents sont des dentistes moldus. Je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de reprendre les affaires familiales. Je suis ce que je fais. Vos parents étaient des sorciers noirs intolérants et mauvais, d'accord. La seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir est : "avez-vous l'intention de perpétuer la tradition familiale ?". Si la réponse est non, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que vous soyez un Black ? Un vrai, un faux, un hybride, un raté ou un pur produit ? On est ce que l'on fait ! »

Sirius dévisagea Hermione, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

« Le repas est servi à dix-neuf heures, ce serait bien que vous vous joigniez à nous. »

Hermione tourna les talons et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Elle fut très fière d'avoir attendu que la porte soit fermée pour se mettre à hyperventiler.

-o-

A dix-neuf heures, très exactement, Sirius se présenta dans la cuisine. Un instant, tout le monde se tut et dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

« Sirius ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sirius regarda à droite, à gauche et trouva le visage de Hermione. Quelque chose comme un sourire, et cette fois Hermione pouvait utiliser ce mot, se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Me joindre à vous pour le repas. » dit-il. Si la syntaxe de la phrase était celle d'une affirmation, l'intonation était plus celle d'une question.

Harry se leva, sans un mot, et alla chercher assiette, couverts et verre. Un verre à eau. Il posa le tout en bout de table. Hermione prit l'assiette et la remplit. Ce soir, au menu, poulet rôti et purée. Sirius remercia, très bas, et puis s'assit. Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait pu entendre des doxys voler. Voire des fées. Puis des murmures s'élevèrent, murmures qui devinrent conversations. Pause, ralenti et retour à la lecture normale.

Sirius se pencha vers Hermione. Les hasards de l'arrangement des places avaient fait que Sirius était assis à côté de Hermione.

« Merci, » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tout pour Harry. »

Et Sirius sourit. Discrètement, timidement, mais véritablement.

* * *

**fin de l'épisode**.


	10. Episode 10

**Titre de l'épisode** : « Expecto Patronum »  
**Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et la WB)  
**Spoiler** : toute la saga HP.  
**Avertissement** : PG  
**Note 1** : sur une idée dérivée de _Kaamelott_.  
**Note 2** : Il y a dans ce texte un peu du mythe d'Orion, de _Vipère au poing_, du _Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours_ et de _Persuasion_. Tous ces grands monuments de la littérature n'apparaissent peut-être pas aussi nettement les uns que les autres, mais ils m'ont tous grandement aidée à bâtir cet épisode. Merci Miss Austen, Messieurs Verne et Bazin. Merci aussi à Wikipedia.  
**Personnages présents** : Sirius Black, Orion Black, Walburga Black, Regulus Black, un coffre et le portrait de Phineas sur la fin.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

-

Episode 10 : « Expecto Patronum »

-

* * *

Il fallut à Sirius un bref instant, un clignement de paupières, une aspiration, un battement de cœur, pour reconnaître le coffre posé au fond du carton. Granger avait exécuté sa mission, délivré sa grande leçon de vie et déguerpi aussitôt. Derrière la porte, Sirius l'entendait qui inspirait et expirait bruyamment. Elle hyperventilait, mais Sirius ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, parce que sur ses genoux, au fond d'un vieux carton poussiéreux et moisi, il y avait un coffre. Le coffre de son père.  
Sirius s'aperçut que lui aussi inspirait et expirait bruyamment, intensément, exagérément.

*

En l'année 1976, la maison portant le numéro 12 sur la place Grimmauld, Londres – maison de la très noble, très ancienne et remarquablement pure famille Black, était habitée par Orion Black, sorcier. Mr Black appartenait au Conservare-Club de Londres et en était un des membres les plus singuliers et les plus remarqués, bien qu'il semblât prendre à tâche ces derniers temps de ne rien faire qui pût attirer l'attention.

En l'année 1996, la maison portant le numéro 12 sur la place Grimmauld, Londres – maison de la très poussiéreuse, très rachitique et remarquablement souffreteuse famille Black, n'était hantée plus que par des ombres, des souvenirs de grandeurs, des fantômes de faste. Mr Black était mort depuis longtemps. Le Conservare-Club avait perdu tout prestige jusqu'à ce que dissolution s'ensuive.

*

Sirius extirpa le coffre de son carton, souffla dessus pour faire voler la poussière qui s'était déposée sur les clous massifs, incrustée dans les creux striés. D'un mouvement ample, il jeta le carton dans le feu qui chuinta de mécontentement d'être si mal nourri. Le monsbre, du fond de sa tanière obscure, s'agita, grogna puis s'assoupit à nouveau.  
Sirius manipulait le coffre, précautionneusement. Il inspectait chacune de ses faces, étonné de s'en souvenir aussi mal. Il le trouvait plus petit qu'autrefois, plus sombre, moins imposant, plus simple, presque grossier. Le bois était craquelé ici, un rivet manquait là, le fer était rouillé sur le côté, la gueule d'un des chiens s'effaçait sur le couvercle.  
Sirius parcourait le coffre avec les yeux, avec les doigts, avec tous ses sens, toute sa mémoire. Son poids dans ses mains, l'odeur qui se dégageait du bois, du fer ravivaient des souvenirs, réveillaient des émotions.

Jamais Sirius n'avait autant convoité un objet que ce coffre. Il l'avait désiré avec toute l'impatience d'un petit garçon habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il demandait. Parce qu'il était l'aîné, Sirius savait qu'il lui un jour le maître du coffre et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce moment, le moment où son père le lui confirait, lui dirait cérémonieusement, gravement : « Mon fils, te voilà maintenant le gardien du coffre » Il imaginait à voix haute cet instant glorieux et Regulus, dévoré par la jalousie, lui criait de se taire et se jetait sur lui tête baissée et poings serrés.  
Le coffre était maintenant en sa possession. Il avait été apporté dans un carton moisi, sans cérémonie et sur la pointe des pieds par une adolescente qui se croyait plus savante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Où était l'instant de gloire ? Où était la passation de pouvoir ? Où était l'accomplissement ?  
Sirius éclata de rire. La tête renversée en arrière, une main sur le coffre et l'autre sur les yeux. Il rit à la face des Mânes du 12 Grimmauld Place.

Mr Black n'était pas le seul habitant du 12 Grimmauld Place. Sous ses vénérables tuiles et entre ses murs respectables, la maison accueillait également une épouse et deux héritiers. Quand Mr Black évoquait ces autres résidants aux sorciers du club, il disait sa _famille_ ; en son for intérieur, il pensait sa _plaie_. Mais d'une manière générale, Mr Black ne parlait ni de son épouse, ni de ses fils. Il répondait froidement aux questions et détournait aussitôt la conversation. Parce que le sujet l'importunait. Parce que, bien souvent, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Quel âge avait maintenant Sirius ? Laissez-le compter. Où partait Walburga pour les vacances ? Laissez-le réfléchir. Quelle était la matière de prédilection de Regulus ? Comment, par Merlin, pouvait-il le savoir ?

Mr Black était père. De toute évidence. Il avait une famille, cela était manifeste. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait considéré comme un père de famille.

Orion Black n'avait jamais été qu'une figure distante dans l'enfance de Sirius. Un regard que rien n'attirait, ni le dessin le plus appliqué, ni la colère la plus explosive. Il fuyait tout contact, se dérobait quand un de ses fils tentait de l'étreindre. Un jour, alors que les deux frères se laissaient glisser sur le pavé gelé dans la cour intérieure de la maison, l'un d'eux (Sirius ne se souvenait pas s'il s'agissait de lui ou de Regulus) avait perdu l'équilibre et violemment heurté le sol. Leur père, à portée de sort, à portée de main même, n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement pour prévenir la chute, pour redresser son fils, le remettre d'aplomb, empêcher la douleur. Il était resté raide, impassible. Une statue. L'enfant, le genou écorché, la main abîmée, avait tenté d'émouvoir son père par des pleurs. Le père avait déclaré que les larmes n'étaient d'aucune utilité, qu'il fallait se relever, laver cette plaie, réparer ce pantalon déchiré et que tout cela lui servirait de leçon. Et il avait tourné les talons. Tout était toujours sujet à leçon pour le père de Sirius. Mais il n'était jamais celui qui les délivrait. Fallait se débrouiller avec sa douleur au genou et son trou au cœur.  
Orion Black n'était pas un père. Il était l'homme assis dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, absorbé pars son livre et veillé jalousement par le monsbre. Il partait en promenade tôt le matin, canne sous le bras ; il revenait tard le soir, canne à la main. Il était l'homme qu'on ne voit jamais arriver, mais qu'on entend s'en aller. Sirius associerait probablement toute sa vie son père au bruit métallique que sa canne imprégnait dans le marbre du hall d'entrée, dans les pavés disjoints de la chaussée. Pour un homme qui clamait son attachement aux racines de sa famille, Orion Black n'avait jamais de cesse d'en fuir le foyer.

Mr Black s'était marié parce que c'était ce qui se faisait, ce qui était attendu du futur chef de famille. Et puis il fallait bien mettre fin aux rendez-vous arrangés par Mère, Lucretia, tantes Agnes et Mary. Même Père avait rejoint les rangs des entremetteuses. Comme les dragonneaux prennent le premier être qu'ils voient pour leur mère, Mr Black avait fait de la première femme qu'il avait vue Mrs Black. Mr Black avait pris femme, comme certains prennent les armes : ignorant, résigné, écrasé par le devoir et un sens inapproprié de l'honneur.  
Walburga Black était de bonne famille, cela était certain. Elle était riche ou le serait bien assez tôt. Les années la pressaient à trouver un époux mais son exigence (qu'elle appelait fierté) lui interdisait de prendre quelqu'un qui ne fût pas Black. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser son frère, elle avait arrêté son choix sur son cousin. Elle avait étalé tous ses charmes à la vue de Mr Black. Elle lui avait fait de l'œil, du pied, du genou… Elle lui aurait fait tout ce qui était anatomiquement possible.  
Mr Black savait que son épouse avait quelques attraits car on lui en faisait régulièrement compliment. Mais quand il l'observait, il ne voyait jamais qu'un nez un peu trop long au milieu d'un visage trop maigre. Elle avait le menton pointu qui partait en avant, les mâchoires anguleuses. Elle était grande et maigre et n'était faite que d'os. D'immenses os durs et saillants. Elle n'avait pas de chair, pas de rondeurs pour les camoufler et les adoucir. Ses yeux étaient deux morceaux de granit, sa bouche deux lèvres pâles qu'elle ne se souciait jamais de rehausser de rouge. Elle avait la démarche aristocratique, disait-on, hautaine pensait-il. On la trouvait raffinée, il la jugeait capricieuse. On la complimentait sur le bon goût de ses toilettes, de son intérieur, on vantait son esprit. Elle était accomplie disait-on. Mr Black cherchait en quoi. Elle était une piètre sorcière, très mauvaise politicienne (comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à ce grossièrement nommé Voldemort ?), mauvaise lectrice, catastrophique conteuse. Elle n'était pas une bonne mère non plus, mais comme Mr Black endossait très mal l'habit de père, sur ce sujet, il se révélait plutôt magnanime envers son épouse.

Walburga Black avait été une mauvaise mère ; de cela, Sirius était certain. L'avait-elle été par plaisir ou par défaillance, cela, en revanche, il n'en savait rien. Même Regulus, qui avait été ostensiblement préféré à son aîné, n'avait pas été correctement aimé.  
Walburga n'avait pas nourri ses enfants au sein, elle était trop sèche. Elle ne les avait jamais serrés dans ses bras osseux, elle aurait pu les blesser. Elle ne leur avait jamais appris à tenir correctement leurs cuillers, elle craignait d'être tachée. Elle ne les veillait pas quand ils étaient fiévreux, voulaient-ils qu'elle soit malade également ? Le soir, elle ne leur racontait pas d'histoires, elle avait trop mal à la gorge de leur avoir crié dessus toute la journée. Elle ne chassait pas les fantômes, les goules, les trolls imaginaires qui vivaient sous les lits et dans les placards, fallait qu'ils apprennent à différencier le délire et la réalité. Les monstres réels, ceux-là fallait apprendre à s'en défaire seul. Les bobos n'étaient jamais soignés avec des bisous magiques mais à l'alcool qui pique. Les maux de ventre calmés à l'huile de foie de morue. On baissait le chauffage pour apprendre à s'endurcir. On apprenait à lire dans de vieux grimoires aux mots tordus et archaïques qui racontaient la vie de puissants et sombres ancêtres. L'épopée d'Arthur, de Siegfried, de Jason, c'était pour le commun attardé. On désobéissait, on était corrigé. Et l'on désobéissait souvent, car personne n'avait jamais pris la peine ou même juste le temps d'expliquer les règles aux enfants. Avec le temps, les deux frères avaient développé des stratégies différentes et en parfaite opposition. Regulus était dans l'évitement. Il décryptait le comportement maternel, composait avec ses humeurs. Sirius était, bien évidemment, dans l'opposition. Il cherchait l'affrontement, trouvait les colères et les hurlements. Sirius était persuadé que dans les veines de sa mère coulait le sang des Furies.  
Il y avait pourtant un endroit où Walburga la Furieuse s'apaisait. C'était dans l'enceinte de son jardin d'intérieur. Walburga Black avait la main verte et était une herboriste réputée. De tout Londres, les sorciers du Grand Monde venaient réclamer des graines, des pousses, des feuilles. Walburga, indigne mère, pleine de fureur et de rancœur, se faisait patiente et douce pour ses très chères plantes. Elle leur parlait, leur murmurait des mots tendres, les encourageaient. Elle savait les écouter et les comprendre. Elle les protégeait des agressions extérieures, prévenait tout danger, renforçait les défenses. Elle pouvait rester des heures, debout ou courbée en deux, sans se plaindre. La terre maculait ses robes, la sève poisseuse s'incrustait sous ses ongles, des feuilles et des graines se perdaient dans sa chevelure, mais que lui importait ? Car les fleurs s'épanouissaient, les senteurs s'élevaient le long des murs de verre. Les épines étaient fermes, les racines noueuses, les graines prometteuses. Et alors Mrs Black, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé dans sa main gantée et soupirait d'aise.  
Sirius avait longtemps songé – songé et non rêvé – à mettre le feu au jardin de sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur des représailles. Le plan était monté, il connaissait le sort pour embraser toutes ces plantes qu'il avait en horreur et qu'au fond il enviait. Il avait même commencé le geste. Et le bras lui était retombé le long du corps. Il avait réalisé que s'il faisait ça, il deviendrait comme elle. Le lendemain, il claquait la porte.

Aujourd'hui, le jardin maternel était une jungle étrange. Les plantes s'étaient échappées des pots et couraient sur le sol, grimpaient le long de la charpente de fer, gagnaient le plafond, avalaient toute la lumière. C'était la loi du plus fort, du plus vorace, du plus coriace. Certaines espèces avaient disparu. Les fragiles Cages à Fées avaient été avalées par le phytophage _Escabilus Protibus_. La Magie Noire s'était infiltrée et avait imprégné les plantes, les changeant en monstres. C'est maintenant qu'il aurait tout fallu brûler. Mrs Weasley s'en chargerait sûrement.

Sirius, le coffre dans les bras, gravit les escaliers en silence. Les jumeaux Weasley s'émerveillaient du fait que Sirius pouvait se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Jamais une planche ne grinçait sous ses pieds, les portes ne couinaient pas quand il les poussait, les poignées ne grinçaient pas quand il les actionnait. Les portraits, le monsbre et même la goule se taisaient sur son passage.

Au second étage, Sirius s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où dormaient Harry et Ron. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais renonça à pousser la porte. Qu'importe qui y dormait, pour Sirius, cette chambre serait à jamais celle de son père. Et on n'entrait pas dans la chambre de Mr Black. Jamais ni Sirius, ni Regulus n'avaient mis un pied dans la chambre paternelle. L'accès leur en était verbalement et magiquement défendu.  
Et aussi loin que Sirius se souvienne, ses parents avaient fait chambre à part. Regulus avait un jour fait remarquer à son grand frère qu'on n'avait jamais non plus vu leur mère pénétrer dans la chambre de leur père. Si Sirius et Regulus n'avaient pas ressemblé à leur père, il aurait été légitime de se poser quelques sérieuses questions sur l'identité réelle du géniteur des deux fils de Walburga.

Mr et Mrs Black n'avaient jamais de gestes ou de mots tendres l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne se disputaient pas non plus. Ils ne se parlaient en fait guère. Le strict minimum. _Demain, nous sommes invités chez les Malfoy. N'oublie pas que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ta mère. La voisine te souhaite le bonjour. Je serai absent une semaine._ Ils vivaient dans le même espace, sans jamais se toucher.

Peut-être que l'un avait une liaison, songeait Sirius.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait de liaison. Mrs Black par principe ; Mr Black par indifférence.  
Au grand dam de son épouse, Mr Black n'était pas intéressé par les choses de l'amour, d'où qu'elles proviennent, quelle que soit la personne qui les lui présente.

Très tôt, Mr Black avait su que l'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui. L'emballement du palpitant ne lui évoquait que mépris, la vision d'un corps nu le rebutait, le contact de la chair le répugnait. Les regards brûlants le laissaient froid, les lèvres entrouvertes lui faisaient froncer les sourcils. Beau ou fort, le sexe l'écœurait. L'amour l'incommodait.  
Mr Black n'avait jamais passé que trois nuits avec son épouse. La première avait servi à sceller le contrat de mariage. Il avait été très chagriné d'apprendre qu'il ne s'en était pas suivi une grossesse. Il n'était, il est vrai, pas très expert dans ces choses-là. Les fois suivantes, il était plus savant et il était prêt. Il avait calculé, mélangé quelques potions au bouillon de son épouse. Deux visites nocturnes, deux grossesses. Mrs Black avait accouché à chaque fois d'un enfant mâle. Deux héritiers, cela suffisait amplement à Mr Black. Beaucoup moins à son épouse. Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle en prenne son parti. Elle l'avait pris. Dans la rage et la rancune.

Les sorts s'étaient probablement étiolés depuis le temps. Si Sirius avait voulu pousser la porte… Mais il ne voulait pas. De toute manière, ce n'était pas cette porte, pas cette pièce qui l'intéressait, mais celle juste à côté. Celle-là n'était gardée par aucun sort. Les garçons Black étaient même invités à s'y rendre aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient. Tant qu'ils faisaient attention. C'était dans cette pièce qu'aurait dû être le coffre et c'était dans cette pièce que Sirius allait l'y remettre.

Mr Black organisait son temps autour de quatre activités qui occupaient toutes ses journées. Le matin, il se levait tôt, quand la maison était encore assoupie. Il descendait les escaliers, chaussé, vêtu et les cheveux encore humides de ses ablutions matinales. Il prenait son petit déjeuner en lisant le _Daily Prophet_, puis enchaînait sur le _Times_. Il était sorcier jusqu'au bout des ongles, le Moldu ne l'intéressait donc guère, il le répugnait même. Mais Sorciers et Moldus partageaient des espaces, grands personnages, qui, certes, pour les moldus étaient fictions et pour les sorciers Histoire. Ils avaient le même ciel au-dessus de la tête et la même terre en dessous de leurs pieds. Il était donc important de savoir ce qui se passait chez les Moldus, car il y avait toujours risque de collisions, d'interpénétrations. Le proverbial effet papillon. De plus, les Moldus n'étaient pas stupides, ils étaient juste aveugles et sourds. Ils étaient nombreux, armés et donc dangereux. Il fallait s'en méfier, les surveiller.  
Quand il commençait à entendre que la maison s'éveillait, Mr Black revêtait sa veste, enfilait son manteau et sortait. Qu'il pleuve, vente, neige, Mr Black exécutait sa promenade matinale. Il se couvrait juste davantage.

Sirius se souvenait de son père comme d'un sorcier élégant. La cape faisait le sorcier avait l'habitude de dire ce dernier. Même s'il portait finalement assez peu de cape. Il préférait le manteau. Noir, cintré et long. Toujours rasé de près, l'habit impeccable, la coupe faite sur mesure, ajustée au millimètre. Sirius se souvenait de vêtements étroits qui gênaient les mouvements. Des chemises raides d'être trop amidonnées, des gilets qui tenaient presque du corset. Comment son père qui était un marcheur pouvait le supporter, Sirius l'ignorait. La coquetterie fait supporter bien des inconforts.  
Sirius se souvenait particulièrement d'une large ceinture, presque un ceinturon, en cuir que son père ne manquait jamais de porter et à laquelle pendait sa baguette. C'était un ouvrage minutieux, discret, raffiné. Pas de pierreries clinquantes, pas de dorures extravagantes, mais un travail de gravure soigneux. Regulus avait toujours clamé que si Sirius devenait maître du coffre, il ne serait que justice qu'il hérite de la ceinture.

Qu'était devenue la ceinture de leur père ? Était-elle dans un placard de la chambre où il refusait d'entrer ? Sa mère l'avait-elle brûlée ? Orion Black avait-il été enterré avec ? Sirius se retrouvait avec le coffre sur les bras et Regulus n'aurait jamais la ceinture.

Si Mr Black confinait tout son corps dans un carcan de tissu et de cuir, il prenait grand soin à ne jamais porter aucun couvre-chef. Mr Black, sorcier exigeant et pointilleux, sortait et se promenait tête nue. Même si cela emmêlait ses cheveux noirs qui étaient d'ailleurs toujours un peu trop longs. Un peu plus long que la mode et la bonne société ne l'auraient voulu. Chaque matin, l'elfe qui s'occupait de raser Mr Black demandait si monsieur voulait également qu'on lui rafraîchisse la nuque, la frange, mais monsieur ne voulait pas. Jamais.

Aucun couvre-chef, mais une canne tout de même. Plus qu'un accessoire vestimentaire, il s'agissait pour Mr Black d'un outil indispensable, car le sorcier quoique jeune était affublé d'un léger boitillement qui pouvait s'accentuer et devenir claudication, quand ce dernier était fatigué ou qu'il avait beaucoup marché. Mrs Black lui disait de se ménager, d'être raisonnable et de ne pas courir les rues. Mr Black refusait de se montrer raisonnable. Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, il sortait et se promenait.

Sirius n'avait jamais su ce qui causait ce handicap, mais il n'avait connu son père que boitant. Regulus s'en était d'ailleurs toujours plus inquiété que lui. _Tu crois qu'il s'est fait ça à la guerre ? Tu crois que c'est un loup-garou qui l'a mordu ? Tu crois que c'est une malformation ?_ Sirius était prêt à croire à tout. Une fois, Regulus avait demandé à l'elfe de Maison affecté au service de leur père. L'elfe s'était immédiatement frappé le front contre le mur avec une violence peu commune, même pour un Elfe de Maison. Et cela avait tellement impressionné le jeune Regulus, qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé poser aucune espèce de question. Il évitait même le sujet avec Sirius.

Mordu par un hippogriffe était la version officielle.

Mr Black prenait des chemins variés, parfois courts, d'autres fois franchement détournés, mais ses pas finissaient toujours par le conduire au Conservare-Club. Il y passait la journée, probablement occupé à jouer, fumer, converser, lire et écrire. Mr Black écrivait beaucoup, toujours dans un petit carnet noir qui ne le quittait jamais. Ça le prenait soudain, au milieu d'une conversation ou d'un repas, au cours d'une promenade. Probablement au milieu d'une partie échec, d'un bain ou d'une sieste. Une idée qui fusait et qu'il fallait se dépêcher de saisir avant qu'elle ne se dissipe. Et cela même s'il fallait lâcher le volant de la voiture ! « Sirius, attrape le volant, avait marmonné Mr Black en palpant sa veste à la recherche de son carnet, j'ai une idée. » Sirius n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce qui était en train de se passer et ils avaient manqué de percuter un arrêt de bus. Regulus et Mrs Black, à l'arrière, avaient hurlé. Sirius s'était cramponné au volant et avait tiré de toutes ses forces. Mr Black était resté imperturbable, tout à la phrase qu'il était en train de griffonner frénétiquement.

Sirius sourit. Et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'un souvenir de son père le faisait sourire. Et cela le rendit triste. Retour à la normale. Il inspira, appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Pour lui, c'était facile d'ouvrir cette porte, Mrs Weasley et ses gamins auraient un peu plus de mal. Et ça, ça le fit à nouveau sourire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait la quatrième passion, la quatrième activité de Mr Black. C'était une activité qui se transmettait de Black en Black, mais le père de Sirius, avait poussé bien plus loin cette activité. Il en avait fait un véritable sacerdoce.

La famille Black aimait posséder, adorait collectionner et plus c'était rare et vieux et plus elle trépignait de plaisir. Elle collectionnait les grimoires, les balais, les pattes de Trolls, les recettes de tourtes aux champignons, les globes de neige (oui, cela existait aussi dans le monde sorcier), les jeux d'échecs… La branche principale s'était spécialisée dans la baguette. La baguette qui avait appartenu à un sorcier célèbre, la baguette qui avait tué un sorcier célèbre, la baguette qui avait été conçue par un sorcier célèbre, pour une occasion particulière, à partir d'un élément incongru, la baguette dont l'histoire était rocambolesque… Pour ceux qui avaient précédé Orion Black dans cette quête de la baguette unique, cela n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, qui octroyait quelques moments de gloire et de respect en bonne société. Pour Orion Black, cela avait été une quête acharnée. Il pistait les baguettes, les authentifiait, les restaurait. Il leur donnait un statut et un rang dans sa collection. Quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, on l'entendait, la jambe traînante, gagner son bureau qui lui servait à exposer les pièces importantes de sa collection et à stocker ses archives.

Le bureau de Mr Black était la pièce attenante à sa chambre. C'était la pièce au milieu de laquelle se tenait Sirius. Il tournait sur lui-même, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des baguettes partout, des baguettes sous verre, étiquetées, légendées. Jusqu'au plafond, qui était pourtant haut. Il y en avait beaucoup plus que dans le souvenir de Sirius. Au moins le double. Comment son père avait-il pu ainsi accroître sa collection ? En si peu de temps ? Il s'approcha des établis. Il en reconnaissait certaines, souriait quand il en découvrait une que son père avait rêvé de retrouver un jour. Il arriva jusqu'au bureau.  
Sirius posa le coffre sur le meuble, tira le fauteuil, deux araignées détalèrent et il prit place. Devant lui, il y avait un épais registre relié de cuir noir et incrusté du sceau familial. L'inventaire de son père. Sirius l'ouvrit, doucement, précautionneusement. Comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne s'en échappe. Ou que l'ouvrage tombe en poussière. Rien ne s'échappa, rien ne retourna à la poussière. Ce n'était pas qu'un inventaire, c'était un journal de bord, un manuel d'instruction. Comment entretenir telle baguette et comment manipuler telle autre. Il y avait parfois des détails sur la traque, des remarques sur les précédents propriétaires. Au fur et à mesure des pages, l'écriture se faisait plus heurtée, malaisée, elle devenait difficile à déchiffrer. Sirius ne reconnaissait plus l'écriture de son père. Il accéléra son parcours du manuscrit, jusqu'à la dernière page. Jusqu'aux derniers mots.

_15 Décembre 1979,  
N'ai toujours pas retrouvé la trace des baguettes amoureuses du Démonéros. Ai enfin une piste pour la Relique. Trop tard. Collection restera incomplète._

Le père de Sirius mourait le lendemain.

Sirius ne savait pas exactement de quoi était mort son père. Regulus avait voulu lui en parler, mais Sirius n'avait pas écouté.  
_Orion Arcturus Black, chef de la famille Black, est décédé des suites d'une longue maladie. Il laisse une veuve et un fils éplorés_, annonçait le _Daily Prophet_. Sirius avait ri à la lecture de ce faire-part, parce qu'il était loin d'être éploré et qu'il était plus que certain que l'épouse ne l'était guère davantage. Sirius n'était pas allé à l'enterrement. Pour quoi faire ? On l'avait banni.  
Mais il était allé sur la tombe. Traîné, tiré, poussé par James. Il y était resté quelques secondes, le temps de dire : "Hey, Père. Paraît que vous êtes retourné à la Terre. Ciao." Lily lui avait flanqué une claque derrière la tête et intimé de se montrer plus respectueux. Il lui avait répliqué peu aimablement qu'il n'avait eu aucun respect pour cet homme de son vivant, que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il était un cadavre que ça allait changer. James lui avait dit de ne pas parler ainsi à Lily, Lily avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de James pour se défendre. Et ils s'étaient chamaillés au-dessus de la tombe glacée du père de Sirius. Sirius s'était éloigné de quelques pas, jusqu'à la tombe voisine. C'était celle de Regulus.

_Regulus Arcturus Black  
10 mars 1961 – 19 juin 1979  
Disparu trop tôt.  
Il laisse dans la douleur un père et une mère dévastés._

Sirius avait songé à sa mère qui avait perdu en quelques mois son fils chéri, son petit frère préféré et son époux toléré. 1979, décidément pas l'année des Black. Mrs Black allait dorénavant vivre seule dans sa vénérable demeure. Sirius n'avait ressenti aucune compassion pour elle. Il s'était agenouillé devant la tombe de son frère, les yeux fixés sur l'inscription. Il avait levé sa baguette. Et tandis que plus loin, James et Lily se réconciliaient contre la pierre tombale de son père, Sirius avait ajouté une mention sur celle de son frère.

_Et un frère éploré._

Sirius referma le registre. De la poussière s'éleva dans les airs, lui chatouilla les narines, lui piqua les yeux. Il laissa les secondes s'écouler, se changer en minutes. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier rebondi du fauteuil, la tête posée contre le montant en bois et les jambes tendues. La maison était calme. Ce serait bientôt le Nouvel An. Mr Weasey avait emmené toute sa smala en promenade dans le monde moldu. L'illumination des rues, les passants pressés, les vitrines surchargées, les vendeurs à la sauvette et les grands sapins décorés…

Sirius se leva finalement, presque sur un coup de tête. Prestement, il s'empara du coffre, traversa la pièce, jusque dans un coin plongé dans la pénombre.

« Lumos »

Des bougies s'allumèrent et dévoilèrent un guéridon vide. Encadré par deux statues de sorciers peu avenants et largement éclairé, le petit meuble nu était clairement mis à l'honneur. Sirius épousseta le guéridon du plat de la main et déposa le coffre. Peut-être était-ce une illusion, un effet de son imagination, mais il sembla à Sirius que les expressions grimaçantes de statues s'adoucirent. Le coffre avait retrouvé sa place. Sirius inspira profondément et, d'une main sûre, souleva le couvercle. Pas besoin de dire un mot de passe, pas besoin de faire jouer quelques mécanismes. La lumière s'intensifia pour permettre à Sirius de mieux voir le contenu. Les baguettes de tous les Black.

Sirius plongea la main dans le coffre et en retira une baguette au hasard. Sur le manche, juste en dessous du sceau des Black, était gravé le nom du propriétaire de la baguette. Des propriétaires, en l'occurrence.

_Elladora Black,  
Lycoris Black,  
Regulus A. Black._

Evidemment.

Quand les jeunes Black étaient en âge de recevoir une baguette, il était coutume de puiser dans la collection familiale. Cela avait été le cas pour Regulus. Sirius avait dû en revanche acquérir une baguette neuve. Aucune baguette ancestrale n'avait voulu de lui. Ou le contraire. Une autre preuve s'il était nécessaire qu'il était le mouton noir de la famille. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Sirius plongea de nouveau la main dans le coffre, il en tira une autre baguette.

_Cygnus Black.  
Cygnus II Black._

A se demander si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès.

Sirius sortit d'autres baguettes, toutes marquées du sceau familial. Il lisait les noms sur les manches et tentait de replacer les propriétaires dans l'arbre généalogique familial. Parfois, il doutait, se demandait, voire devait avouer franchement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient les gus. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes les sortir, de toutes les voir, que lui importait ? Et pourtant, il continuait. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que chaque fois qu'il mettait la main dans le coffre, ses doigts touchaient une baguette qui lui échappait. A chaque fois. Sirius n'était pas loin de penser que la baguette fuyait son contact et cela l'intriguait, alors il sortait les baguettes les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus.  
Le coffre, comme cela était attendu, avait une contenance bien supérieure à ce qu'il semblait laisser penser, mais Sirius finit par en voir le fond. Il ne restait que la timide baguette. La baguette anguille. Sirius tapota le fond du coffre comme on le fait pour un petit chat. « Allez viens, ma jolie. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Approche ma toute belle », susurrait-il. A force de cajoleries, de gestes lents, elle finit par rouler jusque dans sa paume. Sirius, avec prudence, sortit la baguette. Il avait raison de se montrer précautionneux, la baguette était brisée. Elle avait été réparée avec de la ficelle, mais Sirius la sentait tout de même fragile. Et c'est alors qu'il la reconnut.  
C'était sa baguette. Sa première baguette. Celle qu'il avait fallu acheter chez Ollivander car aucune baguette de la famille ne voulait de lui (ou inversement, avait dit Ollivander). Celle qu'il avait brisée avant de claquer la porte. Parce que même si ce n'était pas une baguette héritée d'un ascendant, c'était une baguette de Black. Il y avait le sceau gravé dans la poignée pour le prouver. Il y avait eu la dispute au sujet de Voldemort, de ses idées. Sirius avait crié qu'il avait honte, honte de sa famille, honte d'être un Black. Sa mère avait vociféré qu'il devrait surtout avoir honte de tenir de pareils propos, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un Black. Sirius avait attrapé le Souafle au vol, renvoyé le Cognard à l'envoyeur. Puisqu'il n'en était pas digne et bien autant considérer qu'il n'était plus un Black. Il avait brisé sa baguette, quitté la pièce, quitté le 12 Grimmauld Place, claqué la porte des Black.

Il n'était plus un Black. Il était parti.

Son nom avait été brûlé, annihilé. Un trou dans la tapisserie.

Il n'était plus un Black et pourtant son père avait ramassé les deux morceaux de sa baguette, essayé de la réparer et l'avait mise dans le coffre, avec les autres baguettes de la famille. Comme si Sirius était un Black. Toujours. Malgré tout.

Il ne comprenait pas…

Mr Black n'était pas intervenu dans la querelle qui avait éclaté entre son épouse et son fils aîné, parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que son devoir lui commandait de faire. S'il intervenait, il faudrait qu'il prenne part, qu'il donne raison à l'un et tort à l'autre. Et que fallait-il faire ? Qui devait-il soutenir ? Comme il ne le savait pas, il n'était pas intervenu. Et puis son fils, toujours prompt à prendre des décisions à brûle pourpoint, avait brisé sa baguette et était parti. Son épouse avait fait une crise de nerfs, son plus jeune fils avait dévalé les escaliers, manqué de se rompre le cou dans sa cavalcade, les sorciers des portraits étaient hystériques, les Elfes couraient partout. Au milieu de cette cacophonie générale, Orion Black, impavide, contemplait les deux morceaux de la baguette qui avait atterri sous la table basse. Une lueur rouge émanait du bois sectionné. Les morceaux roulaient l'un vers l'autre, tentant maladroitement de se reconstituer. Mr Black se leva difficilement : la maladie gagnait du terrain. S'agenouiller fut encore plus difficile, plus douloureux, mais il parvint à ramasser la baguette brisée. Doucement, précautionneusement, tendrement presque, il l'emporta jusque dans son bureau. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au regard que lui lança son benjamin quand il le doubla dans l'escalier. Ne tenta pas de l'interpréter.  
Mr Black essaya de réparer la baguette de son aîné. Il essaya longtemps. Il essaya avec beaucoup de baguettes, réputées puissantes. Mais jamais n'y parvenait. Il était intimement persuadé que s'il voulait reconstituer la baguette, il lui fallait le Bâton du Destin. Alors il traquait avec acharnement la Relique. Il se battait contre le temps, parce que le mal qui lui dévorait les entrailles gagnait du terrain.

La maladie qui avait pris son temps pour lui ronger la jambe droite, semblait décider à ne plus traîner. En quelques mois, elle remonta le long du mollet, passa par-dessus le genou, dévora la cuisse, escalada la colonne vertébrale, descendit par l'épaule, emprisonna le bras, l'avant-bras, se délecta de la main. En quelques mois, la paralysie du côté droit fut totale. « La prochaine étape, c'est l'œil », dit le Médicomage. Avant de passer au côté gauche. Et du côté gauche, il y avait le cœur.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il était penché sur son registre, Mr Black ne parvint plus à lire ce qu'il écrivait. « La lumière décline, se dit-il. Il est temps d'allumer les bougies. » Le chandelier s'illumina, mais l'obscurité n'avait pas diminué pour autant.

Ce soir-là, quand le Médicomage vint faire son injection à Mr Black, il quadrupla la dose. Mr Black ne se réveilla pas le lendemain.

_Onyxiasis_.

Une maladie héréditaire dont était atteinte la famille Black. Trop de consanguinité avait dit le Médicomage.

– Votre sang s'appauvrit, il se fige, littéralement, dans vos veines. Il va falloir le renouveler si vous ne voulez pas dépérir.  
– Mon fils aîné dit que notre famille est pourrie jusqu'à la racine, que notre sang est du poison. Il n'a probablement jamais eu autant raison.

Onyxiasis. Aussi appelé le Mal de Méduse. Une maladie qui enferme progressivement le sorcier dans un second squelette d'onyx. La chair, les muscles, les tendons, les articulations, jusqu'à la peau se changent peu à peu en pierre noire, dure, morte. La maladie se déclare vers l'adolescence. Mais elle est sournoise, furtive, discrète. On peut en déceler les signes : des raideurs dans les articulations, des crispations dans les muscles. Mais généralement, ils passent inaperçus et ne sont reconnus pour ce qu'ils sont que trop tard. Mr Black avait tenté de combattre le mal qui le condamnait à l'immobilisme en ne cessant jamais de bouger, en marchant, en forçant ses muscles, ses articulations à fonctionner. Il y avait des crises et des accalmies. Puis les accalmies avaient été de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparition totale. Mr Black avait surveillé ses fils, guetté les signes qui trahiraient la présence du mal, tapi au fond de leurs entrailles. Mais son aîné était parti et son benjamin était mort.

Sirius était assis devant la porte aux deux diables. Il se faisait un peu l'effet d'un petit garçon qui se réfugie dans sa cabane quand le monde des adultes le brusque, le blesse, ne fait plus sens, se dérobe sous ses pieds. Phineas, dans son cadre, soupirait bruyamment.

« Quoi qu'on en dise, gamin, tout n'est jamais ou blanc ou noir. Même dans notre famille. »

Sirius ne dit rien. Il fixait les diables, le poing serré sur sa baguette brisée.

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode**

* * *

**Note 3** : La maladie dite de « l'homme de pierre » est une maladie orpheline réelle. Son petit nom scientifique est Fibrodysplasie Ossifiante Progressive (FOP). Elle se déclare entre l'âge de 2 et 5 ans et enferme progressivement le corps humain dans un second squelette. Les muscles et les tissus se transforment en plaques osseuses, les articulations cessent de fonctionner, et le malade se trouve rapidement dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. (source). J'ai adapté cette maladie au monde sorcier.


	11. Episode 11

**Titre de l'épisode** : « What's in a name ? »**  
Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et de la WB).**  
Spoiler** : toute la saga HP.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Note 1** : _Kaamelott_ est à l'origine de ce projet.**  
Note 2** : Cet épisode a d'abord été publié divisé en trois parties.**  
Note 3 **: Le titre de l'épisode est une des répliques les plus célèbres de _Romeo and Juliet _de Shakespeare.**  
Note 4** : Fleur est tellement _awesome_ qu'elle a le droit à une réplique qui a été originellement dite par Spike (_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_)**  
Note 5** : Je ne pouvais pas ne pas plagier (un peu) Proust !**  
Note 6** : L'intertextualité FTW !**  
Personnages présents** : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Episode 11 : « What's in a name ? »

* * *

**Première partie : « Les Carnets de Pallas Railway ».**

Plus intriguée qu'inquiète, Ginny glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle regarda à droite. Personne. Elle regarda à gauche. Encore moins de monde. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit tout à fait de la chambre qu'elle occupait au 12 Grimmauld Place.  
Par les sandales d'Hermès ! Hermione était partie depuis bien un quart d'heure se chercher un verre de jus de fruits et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Avalée par le monsbre ? Tombée dans un souterrain insoupçonné ? Absorbée par un portail trans-temporel ? Enlevée par un extra-terrestre en costume rayé ?  
Dans la chambre des garçons : pas une ombre. Dans la chambre des jumeaux : pas un écho. Personne dans les étages. Même la porte aux diables avait été délaissée. Maintenant plus inquiète qu'intriguée, Ginny se demandait où tout le monde était.  
La maison était extraordinairement silencieuse et cela l'impressionnait quelque peu. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les grands escaliers. Les portraits se taisaient sur son passage et observaient, l'expression perplexe, son cheminement de danseuse aux aguets.  
Dans la cuisine, une marmite bouillonnait, deux casseroles refroidissaient et un cake à l'orange avait presque été intégralement dévoré. Ginny s'empara de la dernière part et reprit son exploration.  
Du fond de la bibliothèque, le monsbre s'ébroua et grogna. Ginny referma bien vite la porte et déguerpit. Brrr. Elle passa devant la serre sans s'arrêter : Mrs Weasley en avait fait son nouveau terrain de chasse et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle avait la taille facile. Mieux valait ne pas être trop près quand la matriarche se lançait dans une séance de jardinage.  
La pièce de la tapisserie était vide. Comme de bien entendu. Personne n'aimait vraiment s'y installer.

Ginny trouva finalement tout le monde dans le salon. Tout simplement. Et par tout le monde, il fallait comprendre à peu près tout ce que le 12 Grimmauld Place comptait ces derniers jours comme sorcier sous son toit.  
Ils étaient par terre, assis, allongés sur le ventre, le côté, le dos, affalés sur les coussins, étendus sur les banquettes, bien calés au fond des fauteuils. Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks. Et Hermione. Tous avaient le nez plongé dans des carnets reliés de cuir noir et la main dans le bol de cookies. Par terre, éparpillés sur le sol, d'autres carnets et un carton renversé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Ginny plus agacée qu'intriguée.

Vexée aussi.

Tout le monde était dans le salon, riant, ripaillant, et personne n'avait jugé bon de la prévenir, de venir la chercher, de l'inviter à se joindre aux réjouissances. Même Fleur était là !

Pas vexée. Froissée.

La question resta sans réponse.

Si, carrément vexée en fait. Voire indignée.

Ginny tapa du pied ; derrière elle, les pieds de troll tombèrent ; on leva finalement le nez et on lui expliqua.

Fleur avait découvert sous son lit un coffre rempli de carnets noirs. Deux ou trois dizaines. _Le journal de Pallas Railway_ disaient la plupart des pages de garde. "La plupart", car il y avait quelques variantes : _Le Déversoir de Pallas Railway_,_ Le Gueuloir de P. R_.,_ Le Jardin perdu de Pallas_, _Derrière la chair de Pallas R._ et autres…  
Comment Fleur avait trouvé le coffre ? Sans faire exprès. Elle avait entendu du bruit – un genre de gratouillement-couinement – qui venait de sous le lit. Baguette à la main et nez prudent, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil, craignant de trouver le monsbre. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'un rat. Et le rat avait trouvé assez vite le trépas. Non du fait de Fleur. Une fois passé le choc initial, Fleur ne nourrissait aucune animosité particulière envers les rats en général et celui-là en particulier. Elle en avait, d'ailleurs, eu un quand elle était petite fille : Justin. Mais il était mort d'un cancer de la queue. Pas très glorieux. Ce rat-là n'avait pas trouvé la mort par la queue mais par la tête : Sirius, d'un coup de crocs expert, la lui avait tranchée (à peu près) net.

— Et tout le monde trouve ça normal ? avait demandé Fleur quelque peu scandalisée.  
— Oh tu sais, tant qu'il ne le fricasse pas… avait répondu Ron avec nonchalance, avant de hausser les épaules.

Pour en revenir aux carnets, il s'avéra que Sirius ne connaissait aucune Pallas Railway. Zéro sorcière répondant à ce patronyme ne figurait dans l'arbre généalogique de la très ancienne et vénérable et noble et superfétatoire famille Black. Peut-être n'était-elle pas Black avait suggéré Hermione. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était de parents moldus avait rétorqué Sirius. « Et je crois bien qu'avant toi, Hermione, aucune enfant de Moldus n'avait franchi le pas de cette porte. » Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné que cette dernière ne soit encore tombée dans aucune cavité, qu'aucune poutre ne lui ait fracassé le crâne.

— Je dois éviter la trente-troisième marche, elle a tendance à se briser quand je pose le pied dessus, précisa tout de même Hermione. La cinquante-quatrième devient glissante. Et si je m'assieds dans le gros fauteuil en cuir à côté de la cheminée, je me fais avaler par le molleton. Et les ressorts s'enroulent autour de mon corps.

Sirius avait hoché la tête : ce fauteuil n'avait jamais été particulièrement accommodant.

Pour en revenir aux carnets, Ginny émit très rapidement quelques réserves. « Un journal ? Ouh ! Non-non-non-non. Non. Juste _non_. » Argument des plus recevables, concéda Bill.

— C'est pourquoi j'ai vérifié. Remus a vérifié. Il n'y a aucune magie à l'œuvre. Ce sont juste des carnets.  
— Il y avait un petit sort de protection, dit Remus.  
— Mais rien de méchant, ajouta Bill. Ce ne sont vraiment juste que des carnets.  
— Ce ne sont pas juste des carnets ! s'exclama Ron, outré. C'est de l'humour en phrase. De l'émotion en mots. La vérité en toute lettre.  
— Ron est amoureux, expliqua Harry.  
— Pallas est mon âme sœur.  
— Tu as conscience que vous avez au minimum vingt ans de différence d'âge ? souleva Hermione un peu froidement.  
— Et alors ? s'enflamma Ron.  
— Je suis d'accord avec Ron, intervint Tonks. _Et alors_ ? La différence d'âge ne compte pas quand les sentiments sont vrais et sincères.  
— Sauf que Pallas Railway n'existe pas, rappela Hermione.  
— Evidemment qu'elle existe : elle a écrit ces livres.

S'en suivit un débat sur l'existence réelle, fictive, cachée, mi-cachée mi-montrée de Pallas Railway. Ginny décrocha assez vite parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis parce que Harry s'était assis en tailleur à côté d'elle. Il se moqua (gentiment) de Ron et de Hermione qui n'étaient quand même pas les plus dégourdis, remarqua que Tonks semblait prendre très à cœur cette question de différence d'âge (ce qui fit sourire Ginny) et lui tendit le premier opus. « Les quatre premiers sont excellents. Surtout le troisième. J'en suis au cinquième, mais je le trouve un peu décevant. C'est dommage car il y avait tous les ingrédients pour en faire quelque chose de très bien. Mieux en tout cas. » Il lui sourit gentiment et retourna à son cinquième et décevant volume. Et Ginny, extatique, sourit. Bêtement. Longuement. Rêveusement. _Gentiment_…

Pour en revenir aux carnets, Ginny les adora et les dévora. Elle rattrapa Sirius, dépassa Harry, s'empara du volume de Tonks qui était partie répondre à un appel et tenta de subtiliser le carnet de Fleur. _Tenta_ mais échoua misérablement. La Française avait une poigne de fer, la parole cinglante, même si accentuée. Sans oublier l'éclat dans les yeux quelque peu flippant.

Pour en revenir aux carnets, Ginny était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne fit pas attention à tout ce qui se passa autour d'elle. Rien ne put lui faire quitter les carnets des yeux, pas même le mélodrame qui se joua autour d'elle. Pourtant riche en hurlements mesquins et regards foudroyants.

Elle ignora les jumeaux qui débarquèrent sans discrétion dans le salon. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de sa mère, catastrophée. Elle ne se soucia pas de la dispute qui éclata entre Sirius et sa mère. Même les portes qui claquèrent ne perturbèrent pas se lecture. Il fallut la phrase finale du septième carnet pour soustraire Ginny au charme stylistique de Pallas Railway.

— Je sais qui est Pallas Railway, déclara-t-elle, très fière.

Mais personne ne la félicita. Personne ne la pressa de questions. En fait, personne ne s'en soucia car Ginny était seule sur le tapis du salon au milieu des carnets noirs. Ils l'avaient _encore_ abandonnée !

* * *

**Deuxième partie : « Pendant que Ginny lisait les carnets de Pallas Railway… »**

Le geste brusque et le ressentiment coincé entre les dents, Ginny ramassa les carnets et les entassa dans le carton qu'elle posa sur un tabouret. Elle s'empara des volumes huit et neuf. Elle hésita quelques secondes, l'ongle du pouce entre les dents, et prit finalement le dixième opus. Les carnets coincés contre son corps, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant qu'il restait encore des muffins aux myrtilles. Avec cette famille de…

_Tempus moratur._

D'ici quelques minutes, Ginny sera dans la cuisine. Elle y retrouvera ses frères et ses amis et se joindra à leur conversation. C'est alors que, bouche pleine et yeux exorbités, elle apprendra qu'un drame s'est joué pendant qu'elle lisait les carnets de Pallas Railway. Elle l'apprendra de manière confuse et morcelée parce que tout le monde voudra participer à la conversation, tous voudront être narrateur. Ce ne sera pas toujours clair, un peu hystérique, exagéré et sujet à beaucoup d'interprétations. Pas toujours justes.

Alors, si vous le voulez bien, revenons en arrière, remontons un peu le temps et appuyons une seconde fois sur _play_ afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant que Ginny lisait les carnets de Pallas Railway.

_Tempus retroducit.  
Ambulat._

Sirius et Bill avaient abandonné leurs carnets et discutaient à voix basse. De Pallas, de pyramides et de parmesan. Allez savoir ! Fleur, assise sur le tapis, le dos contre les jambes de Bill, lisait les carnets noirs. Elle en avait un de réserve sur les genoux et un autre mis de côté sous un pan de sa robe. De temps en temps, elle interrompait les deux sorciers pour avoir des précisions sur un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas. On les lui donnait distraitement, sans agacement, avec complaisance.  
Ron et Harry s'affrontaient aux échecs, mais Ron avait refusé d'abandonner Sa-Pallas-Adorée. Il jouait, lisait et gagnait tout à la fois. Harry pensait qu'il avait une chance et Ron riait intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il finirait par donner quelques leçons à Harry, parce que ça commençait à devenir de moins en moins plaisant de gagner sans trop y songer. Ne disait-on pas qu'à vaincre sans difficulté, on triomphait sans plaisir ? Et cela était bien dommage.  
Hermione et Tonks s'étaient rapprochées. Du bol de cookies. La bouche pleine de biscuits délicieusement tendres, elles échangeaient quelques impressions gastrolâtres, stylistiques et historiques. Remus, assis dans un fauteuil, écoutaient les demoiselles pépier, sourire dissimulé derrière le onzième carnet. Il avait une idée sur la véritable identité de l'auteur de ces textes et cela rendait la lecture encore plus savoureuse. Si Sirius savait…  
Oh ! Sirius saurait.  
Severus Snape, directeur de la maison de Slytherin, s'était réfugié dans la salle à manger : le salon était un peu trop rouge et or pour son tempérament. En farfouillant dans la bibliothèque des Black, il avait mis la main sur un exemplaire original de _Poisons en toute cordialité_ : « petits récits satiriques sur les manies des professeurs de potions ». Le Maître de Potions tournait avec respect les pages jaunies tout en tentant de ravaler quelques gloussements de plaisir. Humour fin et plume juste. Qu'importait à Severus Snape si parfois il se reconnaissait des le portrait dressé par cet honorable confrère quand c'était fait avec talent ! Même à lui, il n'échappait pas, que parfois, il touchait du bout des ongles la caricature.  
Sur la grande table de la salle à manger, Arthur Weasley était occupé à rédiger un rapport des plus délicats. Il était arrivé il y a une demi-heure, la mine basse et le cheveu hirsute. Sa curiosité n'avait même pas été éveillée par le salon changé en salle de lecture. Il avait traversé la pièce, gagné la salle à manger, adressé vaguement un signe de tête à Severus et lourdement laissé tomber sa serviette sur la table. Snape avait froncé les sourcils, Arthur ne s'en était même pas formalisé. Il avait fait provision de café (on avait dépassé le stade où le thé pouvait aider) et s'était mis au travail. Sans un mot. Dissimuler la réalité, mais ne pas mentir. Être cohérent, mais ne pas tout dire. Choisir le mot juste, grave mais pas alarmiste. Cela nécessitait beaucoup de soupirs et de sorts _Erasus_. Et de café.

L'intrusion de Fred et George ne troubla pas immédiatement le calme de la pièce. Les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber d'un seul corps et avec mauvaise humeur sur une banquette. Comme personne ne prêtait attention à leur entrée dramatique (hormis Crookshanks qui sommeillait sur ladite banquette et qui appréciait assez peu de partager), ils soufflèrent encore plus et grommelèrent davantage.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tonks. Elle ne dit pas « encore », mais il était très fortement sous-entendu à la fin de sa question.  
— Il y a Maman ! ronchonna Fred.  
— Tu peux être plus précis ?  
— Elle met tout sous clé, répondit George, grincheux.  
— Il reste encore des trucs à mettre sous clé, s'étonna Sirius.  
— Votre mère pense à votre sécurité, déclara Arthur de la salle à manger, le dos courbé au dessus de son parchemin.  
— Notre sécurité, on veut bien, dit Fred.  
— Mais est-elle obligée de gâcher notre plaisir ? pleurnicha George.  
Arthur se gratta le front, la nuque, la mâchoire et passa finalement la main au-dessus de son parchemin. Tous les mots disparurent. Une fois encore. « Votre plaisir ? » dit-il distraitement. Il ne verrait jamais le bout de ce rapport. Il le savait maintenant. Il était mort et il était en train de subir son supplice. Bonjour Sisyphe ! Hello, les Danaïdes ! Je suis Arthur Weasley et je suis condamné, jusqu'à la fin des temps, à rédiger un rapport indicible.  
Les plaintes de ses fils sortirent Arthur de sa rêverie macabre.  
— Il n'y a rien à faire dans cette maison…  
— … A part nettoyer ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, Sirius, dirent les jumeaux en tandem.  
— Je ne suis nullement offensé, je suis même on ne peut plus d'accord, déclara affablement le susmentionné.  
— La seule chose qui reste à faire est de farfouiller et découvrir des trucs, reprit Fred.  
— Des trucs dangereux, compléta Arthur. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Sirius.  
— Pas de souci.  
— Des trucs fun !  
— Dangereux ! répéta Arthur.  
— Peut-être, concéda George. Mais au moins ça nous familiarisait avec le danger. Ce n'est pas comme si dehors, on ne risquait pas de tomber sur un mangemort. Autant s'instruire !  
— Le jumeau marque un point, déclara Sirius.  
— Et puis il est vrai qu'il est agaçant de devoir courir après les objets, remarqua Snape. J'ai dû batailler des heures pour pouvoir récupérer le tome deux des _Potions d'autrefois et autres recettes de grand-tante_ d'Alcibiade Thorus.  
— Il devient même difficile de faire la cuisine ! intervint Tonks. Molly planque jusqu'aux couteaux !  
— Parce que tu fais souvent la cuisine ? s'étonna Hermione.  
— Non, mais si l'envie m'en prenait, je ne pourrais pas le faire.  
— Et ce serait tant mieux, souligna Sirius. Tu es une piètre cuisinière.  
Tonks marmonna, vexée, quelque chose comme quoi elle avait six ans, qu'elle avait progressé depuis et qu'on n'allait pas lui ressortir cette histoire de pancakes toute sa vie, quand même.  
— Je le reconnais, Molly s'emporte quelque peu, mais, sans vouloir t'offenser Sirius, cette maison n'est pas la plus sûre qui soit.  
— Une bonne fois pour toute, cela ne m'offense pas ! s'exclama Sirius, contenant difficilement son agacement. Cette baraque craint ! OK ? Il s'agit d'une donnée objective que je ne vous contesterai jamais.  
— Amen ! murmura Remus de derrière le tome douze des _Chroniques de Pallas R., apprentie adulte dans un monde halluciné_.  
Fleur se pencha vers Bill.  
— Est-ce que c'est le moment où tout le monde tape sur tout le monde ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai quelques remarques acides en réserve.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, marmonna Bill entre ses dents.  
Il écarquilla même exagérément les yeux pour faire mieux passer son message. Fleur haussa ses charmantes épaules.  
— Dommage, pour une fois que l'on parlait de ta mère et que la conversation m'intéressait, soupira-t-elle.

Ce fut le moment précis que choisit Molly pour apparaître dans le salon. Elle trottinait aussi vite que ses talons, sa corpulence et le parquet nouvellement ciré le lui permettaient. Elle avait les joues un peu rouges et l'air catastrophé.

— Tiens, quand on parle du loup on en voit les crocs, marmonna Fleur par-dessus son livre.  
— Ce n'est pas exactement ça, releva Remus.  
— Elle le sait très bien, dit Bill en serrant les mâchoires. Il lança un regard étincelant à la demi-vélane qui lui répondit par le plus charmant des sourires innocents.

— C'est une catastrophe ! déclara Molly avec emphase et essoufflement. Elle se serait probablement laissé tomber sur la banquette si ses deux fils n'y étalaient déjà pas toute leur mauvaise humeur rancunière.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Arthur, alarmé par l'entrée fracassante de son épouse.  
— Albus vient de m'avertir que ce soir nous recevions des invités très importants.  
— Effectivement, grommela Snape. Des vieux décatis plein d'importance et aux noms à l'histoire à rallonge.  
— Des emmerdeurs, en somme, dit Sirius.  
— Oh que oui ! Les chefs des familles Beauregard, Volens et MacKenna.  
— C'est une ca-ta-stro-phe, reprit Molly devenue livide. Ses cheveux n'en semblèrent que plus roux.  
— C'est plutôt une bonne chose si les grandes familles acceptent nos invitations, non ? remarqua Tonks.  
— _Non_ ! s'exclama Molly au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Tonks enfonça la tête entre ses épaules, façon tortue.  
— Molly, quel est le problème ? demanda Arthur. Il connaissait bien son épouse, mais là, même lui ne parvenait pas à percevoir où se jouait le drame.  
Molly tourna vers lui un regard exorbité. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses doigts se crispaient sur son tablier et des larmes troublaient son regard bleu pâle.  
— Nous n'avons plus une chambre de libre, hoqueta-t-elle finalement.

Un étrange silence tomba sur le salon et dépendances du 12, Grimmauld Place. Il y avait bien le feu dans la cheminée et les pages du carnet que Ginny tournait qui émettaient quelques sons, mais à part cela, silence total, intégral et médusé.  
— Tout cela est très _anticlimactic_, déclara finalement Fleur.  
Hermione voulut expliquer à la mal-anglophone que ce mot n'existait pas, mais cette dernière signifia assez clairement, bien que très muettement, qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument._ So do not care ! _

Arthur se racla la gorge et replaça ses lunettes tout en haut de son arrête nasale.  
— Tu es sûre, Molly ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait de la place dans cette maison, sans vouloir te…  
Arthur croisa le regard de Sirius et s'interrompit.  
— Il y a de la place ! reprit-il.  
— Pas assez !, s'exclama Molly.  
— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Remus. Parce que si on fait le compte…  
— On est déjà plus que nombreux à loger sur place ! coupa Molly. Et c'est _tout_ l'Ordre du Phénix qui débarque dans quelques heures !  
— Tout l'Ordre ? répéta Tonks.  
— Tout l'Ordre, assura Molly.  
— Depuis quand l'Ordre est devenu si grand ? murmura Tonks.  
Hermione secoua la tête ; Harry haussa les épaules.  
— Depuis quand est-ce devenu une mauvaise chose ? répliqua Ron à voix basse.  
— Apparemment, depuis que nous manquons de lits pour faire dormir tout le monde, dit Harry.

— Une grande et importante réunion se prépare et je n'ai pas assez de place pour loger tout le monde, hulula Molly.  
Le simple fait d'avoir énoncé à voix haute cette affreuse réalité causa un regain d'angoisse à l'intendante auto-désignée du 12, Grimmauld Place. L'air lui manqua et son équilibre devint précaire. Les jumeaux se décidèrent finalement à se lever et à laisser leur mère s'asseoir.

— Il y a bien les banquettes et les canapés, tenta Tonks. Ce n'est pas très confortable mais…  
— J'y ai déjà mis Mondingus, coupa Molly. Ainsi que Fred, George et Sirius.  
— Merci, marmonnèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix amère.  
— _Sirius_ ? répéta Arthur. Mais enfin, chérie…, commença-t-il, hésitant.  
— Laisse, Arthur. Rien ne m'offense ce soir, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je me sens d'humeur chevaleresque et pure et surélevée.  
Molly renifla. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit davantage. C'était un très grand sourire. Voire trop grand.  
— Sirius, je suis navrée, mais j'essaie de rentabiliser la place, expliqua Molly. Or ce n'est pas comme si tu ne passais pas toutes tes nuits à déambuler dans les couloirs.  
— Oh ! Mais je comprends parfaitement, Molly. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste.  
Harry observait le sourire de Sirius, se disant qu'à un moment il allait cesser de s'accroître. Muscles et tendons n'étaient pas extensibles à ce point ! Et pourtant…  
— Et la chambre où est l'hippogriffe ? proposa Remus. Lui aussi avait remarqué le sourire de Sirius. Et il était inquiet. De plus, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan de l'animal. Et si Buck avait pu parler, il aurait probablement assuré que le sentiment était partagé.  
— Vous pensez bien que la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est d'envoyer cette bestiole au garage ! Je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu accepter qu'un animal pareil vive dans la maison.  
— Lui et moi avons partagé beaucoup de choses, déclara avec solennité Sirius. Il n'aurait pas compris que je ne l'accepte pas sous mon toit. Et puis il a un talent indéniable pour la déco.  
Molly ne dit rien, mais son regard témoignait d'une grande éloquence. Sirius accepta toutes ces remarques muettes avec un gracieux mouvement de tête.  
— J'ai rassemblé autant que possible les gens, reprit Molly.  
— Est-ce que ça veut dire que Bill et moi allons pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre ? demanda Fleur.  
— Bien sûr que _non_ ! s'empourpra Molly. Vous allez dormir avec Hermione et Ginny, Fleur !  
— Dans le même lit ?  
— On mettra un matelas par terre !  
Fleur non plus ne dit rien, mais son regard était très éloquent et sans aucune faute de syntaxe. Bill lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Cela n'eut qu'un très bref effet.  
— Non, je ne vois qu'une possibilité, déclara finalement Molly.  
— Appeler SOS Sorciers-Bâtisseurs ? demanda Fred.  
— Ils ont fait un boulot du tonnerre chez les Jordan !  
— Déménager ? proposa Sirius.  
— Il faut ouvrir la chambre, dit Molly.  
— La chambre ? Quelle chambre ? demanda prudemment Tonks.  
— Celle du bout du couloir, répondit Molly. Avec les têtes de diable sur la porte.

Nouveau silence dans le salon et dépendances du 12, Grimmauld Place. Un silence empesé, épais, poisseux.

— Impossible, déclara calmement Sirius. La porte est coincée.  
Trop calmement.  
— Il n'y a qu'à la décoincer !  
— Impossible.  
— Mais c'est stupide de bloquer une pièce quand…  
— Il faudra trouver une autre solution, Molly. Cette porte restera fermée.  
Sirius offrit un charmant sourire à Molly et se tourna vers Bill afin de reprendre sa conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.  
— Et alors ? Comment avez-vous pu contourner le maléfice ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier, quelque peu désorienté.  
— Sirius ! Voyons ! Vous rendez-vous bien compte de l'importance de cette réunion ? demanda Molly d'une voix haut perchée.  
— Parfaitement. Quoique je ne sois pas certain que cela changera beaucoup les choses. Je les connais bien les Beauregard & C°. Ils n'ont pas prêté une grande attention à la première ascension de Voldemort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant. Surtout qu'ils sont plus vieux, plus perclus d'arthrite et d'idées dépassées.  
— Molly, nous nous serrerons encore un peu, dit Arthur.  
— Oui, on les mettra trois par lit, dit Fleur. Bill lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes. Elle lui écrasa le pied en représailles.  
— Et puis nous ne sommes pas tous obligés de dormir sur place, reprit Arthur.  
— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! soupira Molly, exaspérée. Tu sais bien que ces soirées se finissent tard et que le service de cheminette est désactivé la nuit. Or, tout le monde ne sait pas transplaner. Sirius, nous avons vraiment besoin de cette pièce.  
— Non, Molly, nous n'en avons pas besoin, dit Sirius, le ton de moins en moins affable. Vous voulez juste savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Si nous avions vraiment besoin de couchage, vous laisseriez Bill et Fleur dormir dans la même chambre. Chambre que vous monopolisez stupidement, puisqu'ils dorment de toute façon déjà ensemble.  
Bill donna un coup de coude furieux à Sirius, tandis que Fleur se redressait avec un sourire satisfait. Mrs Weasley devint écarlate.  
— Je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler de la façon dont j'élève mon fils, dit Molly tremblante de colère.  
— Je voudrais juste vous faire remarquer que Bill n'est plus vraiment en âge d'être élevé.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes officiellement le parrain de Harry, Sirius, que vous avez la moindre compétence sur la question de l'éducation. Contentez-vous de ressasser le passé. C'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux.  
— Tout le problème est là, n'est-ce pas, Molly ? C'est moi qui ai la garde de Harry et ça vous crispe le chignon !  
Le regard de Molly s'amincit.  
— Un Black poivrot qui a passé douze ans en prison, oui, bien sûr que ça me crispe le chignon ! Et je n'ai pas de chignon !  
— Ça irait pourtant tellement bien avec votre tablier.  
— Et on se demande pourquoi, j'aimerais mieux que n'importe qui ait la garde de Harry plutôt que vous.  
— D'une, personne ne vous le demande, Molly. De deux, c'est moi que James et Lily ont choisi. Fin de la discussion.  
— Ils ne sont pas connus pour avoir accordé leur confiance toujours à bon escient.  
— Molly ! s'écria Arthur.  
— Molly, je crois vraiment que vous ne devriez pas continuer dans cette voie, intervint Remus.  
Snape avait marqué sa page, fermé son livre et, bien installé dans son fauteuil, ne perdait pas une miette de cette réjouissante conversation. Les enfants Weasley s'étaient tassés sur eux-mêmes, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Minuscule. Invisible, même. Hermione était au bord des larmes. Harry avait mal au ventre. Et Ginny lisait.  
— Je crois que les paroles ont dépassé les pensées, intervint Tonks. Après tout de quoi s'agit-il ? D'une pièce. D'une toute petite pièce de rien du tout. Elle rit nerveusement. C'est plutôt ridicule !  
— Cesse de rire stupidement, Tonks ! coupa Sirius. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire !  
— J'essaie juste de… commença-t-elle. Sa gorge râpait.  
— Nous savons très bien ce que vous essayez de faire, très chère, dit Molly. C'est fort louable de votre part. Mais Mr Black, ici présent, n'est pas le plus aimable des hôtes.  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
— Moi ? Un hôte ? A qui veut-on faire croire ça ? Certes, il s'agit de ma demeure ; certes, il s'agit de mon argent ; mais je ne suis en rien votre hôte. Il me semble que c'est vous Mrs Weasley, non ?  
— J'essaie de me rendre utile, _moi_. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse fonctionner cette maison, parce que si l'on devait compter sur vous…  
— Molly !  
— Il vous suffisait d'organiser le QG de l'Ordre au Terrier. Mais aux crochets de qui auriez-vous alors vécu ?  
— Sirius !  
— Je veux bien que vous jouiez à la maîtresse de maison chez moi, Molly. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y étais senti un jour le bienvenu. Mais autant économiser les dernières plumes de votre plumeau : tous vos efforts ne pourront couvrir l'histoire de cette maison ! Aucune de vos formules n'effacera le nom des Black qui suinte des plinthes.  
— Cette famille n'aura donc jamais rien produit de bon !  
— Molly ! s'exclama Tonks.  
Sirius ne fit aucune exclamation, il considéra longuement Molly, puis il sourit. Il sourit de côté, la tête un peu penchée, le regard franchement condescendant.  
— Tu ne sais rien, Molly. Rien de ce que cela implique d'avoir grandi dans cette baraque. Tu ignores tout des choix que j'ai faits, des décisions que j'ai prises. Tu n'as que ton ignorance et tes peurs.  
— Mon ignorance ? Je sais parfaitement ce que ta famille…  
— Ma famille est aussi ta famille, Molly.  
— Jamais.  
— Y a le nom de tes parents sur ma tapisserie.  
— Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette famille de dégénérés !  
— Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, le fait est là : tu es une Black. Tout autant que moi, que Tonks et qu'à peu près tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. A part Snape. La seule différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je ne peux pas le cacher. Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black, c'est quelque peu marqué de mon nom. Je ne peux pas même pas faire semblant de l'oublier et, Hécate sait combien j'ai essayé. Car chaque jour, chaque regard qu'on pose sur moi, me le rappelle. Chaque mot que l'on me dit me le crie. Fils de Black.  
— Dis-moi à quel moment je suis censée verser une larme ! Il faut que tu me préviennes car la mort de mes frères m'a quelque peu asséchée. Au fait, tu savais que, parmi leurs assassins, il y avait ta cousine Bellatrix ?  
— Ai-je la tronche de quelqu'un qui a l'air étonné ?  
— Tu as la tronche qui va avec ta baraque !  
— Si ma tronche et ma baraque te dérangent tant que ça, Molly, rien ne te retient ! Tu peux partir quand tu veux, même maintenant ! La porte t'est grande ouverte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

La porte du 12, Grimmauld Place s'ouvrit violemment et une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le hall. Le bois claqua contre la pierre, la poignée de métal s'écrasa et abîma le mur. Tout le monde sursauta. Excepté Ginny qui lisait. Elle marmonna qu'elle était trop occupée pour aller ouvrir la porte et demanda à Ron d'y aller.  
La rafale remonta les escaliers, cavala dans les couloirs. Elle grandissait en puissance, défonçait porte après porte, ravageait tout sur son passage. Les rideaux volaient, les panneaux de bois claquaient et hurlaient sur leurs gonds. Les carreaux des vitres volaient en éclat. Les murs de la maison tremblaient, des meubles serenversaient dans un boucan infernal et des veines magiques, jusque làinvisibles, crépitaient. Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche pour contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Ron était cadavérique. Harry avait envie de vomir. Tonks tremblait de tous ses membres et se cramponnait à Remus pour ne pas tomber. Severus ne souriait plus. Les verrous des malles sautèrent et les meubles régurgitèrent les objets que Molly avait réquisitionnés et enfermés. Ils regagnaient leurs places, rasant les têtes, égratignant et bousculant ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite.  
Et puis, aussi brusquement que la tourmente s'était levée, elle disparut. Le calme revint. Le vent tomba, laissant derrière lui chaos et débris.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut pas un bruit. On se regardait, pétrifié, abasourdi, déboussolé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelqu'un le savait ?  
Les portraits, encore tremblants, émergèrent de derrière leurs cadres. Les serpents de bronze des luminaires et sur les portes sifflèrent. Le monsbre hurla. Les doxys sortirent des poutres, désorientées, le vol pas très assuré.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hermione, tremblante et bouleversée. Elle cherchait de la main Ron, mais ce dernier était incapable de lui apporter le moindre soutien.  
— _Outbursted rage, that's what it was ! And a bloody revelation_.  
— Quoi ? fit Hermione.

Sirius et Molly se dévisageaient en respirant comme des dragons.  
— Fils de Black un jour, fils de Black toujours, cracha Molly et elle tourna les talons. En passant, elle ferma la porte d'entrée qui claqua comme une gifle.  
Arthur balbutia quelques excuses et courut après son épouse. Mais personne ne s'en souciait car tous fixaient Sirius.  
— Quoi ? aboya ce dernier, excédé par tous ces regards insistants. On tressaillit et recula insensiblement.  
— C'est bon, j'me tire ! marmonna-t-il.  
Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Personne ne lui courut après.

Dans le couloir, Sirius s'arrêta devant le portrait de sa mère. Le vent avait dérangé le rideau qui recouvrait habituellement totalement la toile. Entre les pans de tissus mal joints, Sirius découvrit l'expression incrédule de sa mère. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose, mais ne parvenait pas à formuler les mots. Sirius tira sur les rideaux et partit. Loin du tableau. Loin du salon. Loin de tout ce merdier ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Pas maintenant ! Et même jamais.

— Tu étais donc là ?  
Sirius perçut nettement le soulagement dans la voix de son ancien compagnon de maraude, mais il l'ignora. Remus soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, sur le parquet, dos contre le mur.  
— Tu sais il existe un truc très confortable qui s'appelle « fauteuil » ? Tu devrais essayer.  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
— Je me suis toujours demandé comment James faisait pour gérer ton mauvais caractère, mes sautes d'humeur et les angoisses de Peter.  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait en fait pas grand-chose à répondre. Que James était un saint ? Sûrement pas. Que James avait la patience d'une lionne ? Bien sûr que non. Que James était sage ? Laissez-les rire !

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, James et moi, nous sommes devenus amis ? demanda Sirius. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air un peu absent, la voix lointaine. Remus l'observait du coin de l'œil. Sirius l'inquiétait.  
Il n'y avait pas un jour où Remus ne regrettait pas la disparition de James. Pas un jour. Mais depuis quinze ans, les sentiments de tristesse et de manque s'étaient apaisés. Ils s'estompaient, jour après jour ; chaque matin, ils lui étreignaient un peu moins le cœur. C'est la vie !  
Mais en cet instant précis, tandis qu'il était là, assis sur des lattes disjointes (probablement véreuses), à côté d'un ancien ami qu'il ne comprenait plus très bien, Remus souhaitait que James fût là. Plus ardemment qu'il ne l'avait souhaité ces dix dernières années. Parce que Sirius était un masochiste et que James n'avait pas son pareil pour lui foutre des coups de pied au cul. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. James n'était pas un saint, loin de là, mais c'était un très bon ami : il savait écouter et réconforter.  
— Bien sûr ! Vous vous êtes battus le premier jour et vous avez été punis. Quelque chose comme dix heures de retenue, répondit Remus.  
Il avait bien conscience qu'il forçait un peu trop sa voix sur les notes joyeuses. Si Sirius le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
— Douze, rectifia ce dernier. Deux samedis entiers, enfermés dans la salle des trophées.  
— On ne traînait peut-être pas ensemble à l'époque mais je te rappelle…  
— Mais ça c'est la réponse au « comment ? », coupa Sirius. Pas au « pourquoi ? ».  
Sirius se leva et s'approcha, mains dans les poches de la tapisserie où était brodé l'arbre généalogique de toute la famille Black.  
— J'ignorais qu'il y avait une autre raison, répondit franchement Remus.  
Pendant un long moment, Sirius resta silencieux. Remus en profita pour regarder l'arbre. L'admirer presque. Il était immense, lourd de ramifications. Remus était incapable de remonter plus loin que ses arrière-grands-parents, tandis que Sirius pouvait donner le nom de ses ascendants en 1549 !  
— Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne pour qui ce n'était pas important que je m'appelle Black. A partir du moment où je dis mon nom, je suis catalogué. Et il ne s'agit pas d'un catalogue dont on sort facilement, ajouta Sirius.  
Remus aurait pu rappeler à Sirius que les préjugés, il connaissait, mais il ne dit rien. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Parce que ce n'était pas réellement le sujet. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Remus le sentait confusément. Sirius retardait le moment de parler, il prenait des détours, évoquait le passé pour ne pas avoir à dire ce qui se passait réellement dans le présent.  
— Excepté James, continua Sirius. Il n'en avait rien à faire que je sois un Black.  
Remus n'était pas tout à fait certain que cela fût vrai, cela devait probablement être un peu plus compliqué.  
— Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai dit comment je m'appelais ?  
Remus secoua la tête, plus par politesse que pour réellement marquer son ignorance. A ce stade, sa présence n'était qu'accessoire. Il le savait. Il attendait.  
— Il m'a dit : « tes parents ne doivent pas beaucoup t'aimer pour t'avoir donné un nom pareil ».  
— Il a dit un truc pareil ?  
— Yep ! Il avait touché juste sans le savoir. Ça m'a foutu hors de moi et je l'ai frappé. Et il a fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de la part d'un petit gnome à lunettes.  
— Il t'a frappé.  
— Il m'a frappé, ce con.  
— Et il t'a pété la dent.  
— Et il m'a pété la dent.  
— Et tu lui as cassé les lunettes.  
— Yep ! Et il a eu un bel œil au beurre noir.  
— Et vous êtes devenus amis.  
— Après douze heures à astiquer des vieux trophées rouillés, tu deviens ami même avec un Gobelin ou une table.  
— Et avec un loup-garou ?  
— Oh ! Là, il faut au moins six heures de plus.  
— Salaud !  
— Pour te servir.  
Remus remarqua que le regard de Sirius ne vadrouillait plus sur la tapisserie, qu'il s'était fixé sur une zone.  
— Je ne me souviens pas quand le prénom de mon frère est apparu sur la tapisserie : j'étais trop petit.  
De l'index, Sirius effleura une broderie noire. Remus se leva à son tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il le fit avec beaucoup moins de fluidité et d'élégance que Sirius ne l'avait fait. Ses articulations étaient encore inflammées et ses muscles endoloris par la transformation. Boitillant légèrement, Remus se rapprocha de Sirius et de la tapisserie. Le doigt de Sirius glissa vers la gauche.  
— Je n'étais pas là quand ma mère a brûlé mon nom. Elle a effacé mon existence, comme ça, du bout de sa baguette. Ma propre mère. Quelle mère fait ça ?  
Remus ne répondit rien. Lisa Lupin n'avait peut-être pas ôté le nom de son fils de l'arbre généalogique familial, mais elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ensevelir son existence.  
Remus remarqua alors quelque chose…  
— Elle n'était même pas issue de la branche principale ! poursuivait Sirius.  
— Sirius…  
Remus s'approcha davantage, hypnotisé par le geste que Sirius faisait.  
— … Mais l'honneur du nom des Black lui importait plus qu'à mon père…  
Remus attrapa la main de Sirius et l'immobilisa. Sirius ne lutta pas réellement. Remus appuya sur la main de façon à pouvoir voir parfaitement le pan de la tapisserie qui l'intéressait. La nuit était tombée, on n'avait pas allumé les bougies dans la pièce, mais cela importait peu à Remus : il voyait dans la pénombre aussi bien qu'en pleine lumière. Et ce qu'il voyait…  
— Ton nom, Sirius !  
Sirius ne dit rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il retenait même son souffle. Remus pointa la broderie noire dans la tapisserie gris argenté.

_Sirius  
(1960 - )_

— Oui, il est réapparu sur la tapisserie, dit calmement Sirius.  
— Quand ?  
La confusion de Remus était telle que ce dernier n'était pas en état de faire des phrases. Mot interrogatif, direct au cœur du problème. Nul besoin de passer par une syntaxe compliquée.  
— Il n'était pas là ce matin…  
— Comment ?  
— Oh, tu sais…  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
— _Fils de Black un jour, fils de Black toujours_ !  
Sirius sourit tandis que son doigt passait encore et encore là où autrefois il y avait un trou dans la tapisserie.

Un sourire de côté, un sourire forcé, un sourire cassé.

* * *

**Épilogue : « Mais, au final, qui est Pallas Railway ? »**

Molly souffla sur sa tasse de thé. La fumée se contorsionna, s'enroula sur elle-même, s'étira… Elle prenait forme, s'organisait. Des ailes apparurent, majestueuses et délicates. Puis un cou se précisa, long, fin. Les pattes, deux lignes ; un bec, une pointe. Un oiseau vaporeux : une grue. Molly souffla une seconde fois et l'échassier s'envola jusqu'au plafond.

Coude sur la table, tête dans la main, Molly tournait, tournait sa petite cuiller dans sa tasse, sans y penser, mécaniquement. Au-dessus d'elle, la grue tournait, tournait… jusqu'à dissolution. Molly soupira. Elle prit dans l'assiette de porcelaine un biscuit qu'elle déposa dans le creux de sa cuiller et plongea le tout dans son thé.

Après l'esclandre qui avait eu lieu dans le salon, Arthur avait emmené les enfants à une exposition sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelque chose sur les baguettes à travers les âges. Les enfants avaient enfilé leurs capes et leurs cache-nez sans plainte et sans protestation. Bill et Fleur avaient décidé d'aller voir un film dans le monde moldu. _The Usual suspect_s. Fleur avait choisi le film. Severus était on ne sait où. Là où les maîtres de potions vont quand personne ne regarde. Quant à Remus et l'hôte de ces lieux, ils avaient disparu dans les étages. Ils devaient effectuer leur habituel pèlerinage dans le passé. Ils pouvaient bien aller cultiver des potirons dans le Tartare ! Etait-ce si difficile de comprendre que ce qui importait était le présent et non le passé, Harry et non James ?

Dans la cheminée, un feu pétillait en-dessous d'une marmite bouillonnante. Molly avait préparé un pot-au-feu pour tout le monde et surtout pour Fleur. Elle avait voulu faire un geste. La jeune sorcière l'insupportait (peut-être était-ce dû à son accent, mais Molly avait l'impression que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Fleur n'était que sarcasme et ironie) mais c'était la première fois que Bill leur présentait une jeune femme… Alors Molly faisait un effort : elle avait préparé un pot-au-feu. Mais juste avant de partir avec sa dulcinée au ciné, Bill lui avait dit que Dulcinée n'aimait pas le pot-au-feu. Ça lui rappelait sa grand-mère.

Molly avala le biscuit ramolli et ferma les yeux. Un plaisir délicieux l'envahit. Elle laissa le gâteau se dissoudre, lentement. Quand elle eut fini, elle se lécha les lèvres, suça la cuiller une seconde fois et soupira. Le temps d'une alliance parfaite entre la bergamote du thé et la rose du biscuit, elle avait tout oublié des Black, de leurs sautes d'humeur et de leur détestable maison. Molly soupira une fois encore. Le Terrier lui manquait. Elle prit un second biscuit.

Par Hécate, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette baraque !

Molly en était à son cinquième biscuit à la rose ramolli quand elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant des étages. Elle tressaillit. Le thé jaillit de la tasse et tomba en petites gouttes brûlantes sur sa main. Molly lâcha la tasse et le thé se répandit sur la toile cirée de la table. « Zibidipeste ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Molly nettoya la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la marmite, baissa le feu et quitta la cuisine, parce qu'au-dessus d'elle, le bruit sourd s'était répété. Une, deux, trois fois.

« Qu'est-ce que ces… _buitenbenjees_ ont encore fichu ? » marmonnait-elle tandis qu'elle gravissait le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. (« Trente, trente-et-un, trente-deux… On évite la trente-troisième ! Trente-quatre… »)

« Etrange… » murmura Molly, une fois arrivée au premier étage.  
Le bruit ne provenait pas du tout de derrière la porte qu'elle avait immédiatement soupçonnée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close de la salle de la tapisserie. Non, le calme fait tranquillité de ce côté-là. Molly posa la main sur la poignée, hésita un instant. Le bruit se répéta, elle inspira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où dormait actuellement Fleur.

« Hécate toute puissante faites que… Minerva ? »

Alors que Molly redoutait de se retrouver face à un spectacle dont aucune mère ne voudrait être le témoin, elle découvrit le respectable professeur de Métamorphoses de Hogwart à quatre pattes et en tartan sous un lit en bois massif et en lévitation. Précaire, la lévitation. Le lit montait et descendait dangereusement et avait une tendance inquiétante à dévier sur la droite. Et sur la droite, il y avait un très solide et très épais mur.  
— Minerva ? Que faites-vous à quatre pattes dans la poussière ?  
— Oh ! Molly, vous tombez bien ! Pourriez-vous vous occuper de tenir ce lit en l'air, je vous prie ? Je n'ai jamais eu la baguette heureuse avec ce maudit sort ! Et ce lit doit bien peser une tonne.  
Molly sortit sa baguette et stabilisa le lit.  
— Merci. Et maintenant, je vais peut-être y voir un peu plus clair. _Lumos_.

Minerva examina tous les coins, recoins et re-recoins, mais il n'y avait rien.

— C'est une catastrophe ! Une gigantesque catastrophe. Une gigantesque catastrophe qui aurait pris un _Amplificatum_.  
— Professeur, si vous me disiez…  
— J'ai oublié un carton, ici. Je croyais l'avoir perdu et je me suis souvenue : je l'ai laissé ici, juste sous ce lit. C'est bien la chambre où j'ai dormi la dernière fois ?  
— Sûrement, marmonna Molly, les dents serrées.  
Elle confirmait : ce lit devait bien peser une tonne. Au moins.  
— Eh bien, j'avais laissé un carton sous ce lit. Et j'ai besoin de récupérer ce carton.  
— Navrée de vous interrompre, Minerva. Mais si vous avez fini de chercher ce qui n'est pas là, pourriez-vous vous pousser que je repose ce bon sang de lit.

Le professeur McGonagall s'écarta et Molly reposa le lit au sol. Les deux sorcières s'assirent sur le lit. L'une catastrophée, l'autre essoufflée.

— C'est une catastrophe, Molly. Pire !…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire qu'une catastrophe ?  
— Sirius Black ?  
Le professeur McGonagall sourit quelques secondes puis reprit son air catastrophé.  
— Je sais qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans cette maison, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'un carton y disparaisse. Qu'y avait-il dedans ? Si ça se trouve, il a juste été déplacé. Il y a beaucoup de passage.  
— Des carnets.  
— Noirs ?  
L'expression du professeur McGonagall s'illumina.  
— Oui ! dit-elle avec chaleur.  
— Ils sont en bas. Les enfants les ont lus tout l'après-midi. Ils les adorent. Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi accrochés à un livre.  
— Ils ont lu mon journal, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, blême.  
— Pas du tout. C'est celui d'une certaine Pallas Railway.  
— _Je_ suis Pallas Railway. C'est un pseudonyme que j'utilisais quand j'ai commencé à écrire.  
— Oh…  
La respiration du professeur McGonagall s'accéléra, devint erratique. Molly matérialisa un sac en papier et le tendit au professeur de Métamorphoses qui semblait très proche du malaise.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en apercevront pas, tenta Molly.  
— Oh. Ils s'en apercevront ! assura le professeur McGonagall.  
— Pas nécessairement.  
— Ils s'en apercevront quand je serai nommée à la chair de Métamorphoses. Voire avant ! Minerva prit une grande inspiration dans le sachet. Molly lui tapota gentiment le dos.

— Si ça peut vous consoler, mon fils, Ron, trouve que vous êtes la sorcière la plus… Comment a-t-il dit ça ? _Stupéfixiante_ de l'histoire du monde magique.  
— Oh ! Molly, il se peut bien que, d'ici quelques secondes, je meurs de honte.  
— Je promets de ne rien tenter pour vous ressusciter.  
— Merci.  
Molly agrandit les cercles qu'elle dessinait du plat de la main dans le dos de la très estimable et très catastrophée Minerva Métamorphoses, alias Pallas Railway. Pendant quelques secondes, elles ne dirent rien... Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée se forme dans le cerveau de Molly et lui dessine dans le coin des lèvres un petit sourire malicieux.  
— Vous savez qui, également, voudra mourir de honte assez prochainement ?... Ron.  
Étrangement, cette idée réconforta assez peu le professeur de Métamorphoses qui inspira de plus belle dans le sac en papier.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin** : Levez la main si vous aviez deviné que Pallas Railway était Minerva.

Tout était dans le nom. Comme toujours.  
**1°** Minerva est le nom latin d'Athena. Athena est très souvent appelée Pallas Athena.  
**2°** Minerva McGonagall tient son nom d'un poète écossais, William McGonagall, réputé pour son absence de talent. Son poème le plus connu est "_The Tay Bridge Disaster_" dont le premier vers est : "_Beautiful __Railway__ Bridge of the Silv'ry Tay!_"


	12. Episode 12

**Titre de l'épisode** : « Des petits bonheurs de la vie »**  
Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et de la WB).**  
Spoiler** : toute la saga HP.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Note 1** : _Kaamelott_ est à l'origine de ce projet.**  
Note 2** : Cet épisode a été écrit grâce à des prompts. J'avais un thème tenu caché (les petits bonheurs de la vie). J'ai demandé à qui voulait bien de me donner un personnage et une pièce de la maison des Black. Onze a demandé Remus dans les toilettes de l'étage ; Arcadiane a demandé Ron dans la cuisine ; Lucile a demandé Harry dans la chambre d'ado de Sirius. Je me suis moi-même imposée Sirius dans le garage et Severus dans la bibliothèque était une évidence.  
**Note 3** : Grimaud est un personnage du roman de Dumas, _Les Trois mousquetaires_. _Michel Strogoff_ est un roman de Jules Verne.**  
Personnages présents** : Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Ron Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Épisode 12 : « Des petits bonheurs de la vie ».

* * *

Severus Snape n'était pas homme à professer quelques grandes vérités confusément philosophiques et vaguement anthropologiques sur la vie, l'humanité et la Magie. Seuls les faits l'intéressaient : un cercle était rond, un carré avait quatre côtés, avec un peu de sel les blancs en neige montaient mieux et il faisait toujours mauvais temps quand on était en vacances. Des faits tout ce qu'il y a de plus factuels.

Ainsi pensait-il que le bonheur ne s'acquérait pas à force d'une lutte acharnée contre le destin, les étoiles, les couvercles de pots de confiture et les démarcheurs, mais dans des faits simples : un bon feu qui ronfle, une immense et sublime bibliothèque qui offre sans pudeur ses trésors, un Irish Coffee qui fume et de jolis petits macarons au chocolat bien arrangés dans une assiette de porcelaine fine…

Des faits vraiment simples qui constituaient les petits bonheurs de la vie.

* * *

Dans le garage des Black, il y avait un trésor. Une Manticora, modèle X5-494.

Mr Black l'avait ramenée un soir où il avait été heureux au jeu. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle appartenait à Aelius Malfoy, elle était dorénavant la propriété d'Orion Black. Un bolide de chrome et de sorts. Une flèche bleu paon qui transperçait l'espace et talonnait le temps. Elle ne volait pas, mais traversait la matière. Elle ne parlait pas mais elle était habitée par une sorte de conscience. Elle était sublime.

Mrs Black l'avait vue et immédiatement détestée. « Pas même mon ombre ne pénétrera dans cet engin vulgaire qui pue le Moldu ! » Quant à Mr Black, il n'avait guère l'âme nomade. La sublime Manticora, modèle X5-494, avait donc été garée dans le garage, à côté du brougham que personne n'utilisait plus depuis la mort de la douairière Ursula. Les deux véhicules prenaient la poussière : personne n'avait jugé utile de les protéger avec un sort repousse-poussière.

— Chuut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ?  
— Par qui ?  
— Par le fantôme de la douairière.  
— Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Y a pas de fantôme.  
— Comment tu le sais ?  
— Parce que Phineas me l'a dit.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait le vieux ? C'est qu'un portrait accroché à un mur.  
— Regulus Arcturus Black, vous voilà bien irrespectueux envers vos aïeux. Cela sera rapporté aux grandes instances, soyez-en assuré, monsieur mon frère.  
— Il sera alors rapporté aux mêmes très grandes instances la lecture hautement proscrite que vous lisez en secret, monsieur mon grand frère.  
— Vous n'oserez pas !  
— J'oserai si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de marcher sur la pointe de vos augustes pieds et de baisser le volume de votre vénérable voix.  
— Trouillard !  
— Crâneur !  
— Toujours, mon cher Grimaud !  
— Sirius, il faut _vraiment_ que tu arrêtes de lire _Les_ _Trois mousquetaires _!

Les deux frères Black se figèrent et devinrent aussi muets que des statues : ils avaient entendu des pas crisser sur les graviers. Les pas s'approchèrent, passèrent puis s'éloignèrent. Les deux frères exhalèrent la tension qui avait contracté tous leurs muscles. Ils se jetèrent des regards chargés de reproches, se désignèrent silencieusement du doigt, rejetant mutuellement la faute sur l'autre. Ils s'agitèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux plaque son index contre ses lèvres. On ne bougea plus. Chacun calant sa respiration sur celle de l'autre. Ils hochèrent la tête et poussèrent la porte du garage en essayant de ne pas faire grincer les vieux gonds. Mrs Black n'était peut-être pas au 12, Grimmauld Place, mais ses émissaires avaient l'ouïe fine.

Sirius et Regulus se faufilèrent dans le lieu défendu sur la pointe de leurs bottillons en cuir de dragonnet bien cirés. Le sentiment de danger les prit immédiatement à la gorge et descendit lourdement se loger au creux de leur estomac. Ils continuèrent pourtant leur chemin. L'obscurité était épaisse, humide et poussiéreuse. Leur veilleuse ne dessinait qu'un disque de lumière souffreteuse et ténu sur le sol. Leur petit globe de verre enchanté n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour lutter contre une obscurité aussi opaque, aussi dévorante.

Au mur, il y avait des outils dont Regulus et Sirius ignoraient tout du fonctionnement ou de l'utilité. Personne n'y avait touché depuis longtemps et le mur avait commencé à les digérer. Il les avalerait bientôt.

« Kapoupakap ? » dirent les deux frères exactement en même temps. Ils se disputèrent quelques secondes, chacun persuadé de l'avoir dit avant l'autre, et décidèrent qu'ils se plieraient tous les deux aux exigences de l'expression et prouveraient ainsi qu'ils étaient _cap'_ de toucher un outil gluant de moisissure et de magie tournée.

Après avoir effectué le rite de passage, grimacé exagérément, trépigné de dégoût et essuyé la main sur la veste en velours de l'autre, les deux frères s'approchèrent des deux véhicules oubliés. Regulus grimpa avec enthousiasme dans le brougham, à la place du cocher ; Sirius s'assit au volent de la Manticora avec prudence et déférence. Ce jour-là, le périple les conduirait en Sibérie : Regulus lisait _Michel Strogoff_. En cachette.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient traversé le Sahara. Dans une semaine, ils fileraient droit devant sur la route 66 ou derrière l'Orient-Express. Sirius ne savait plus. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans maintenant.

Sirius était debout au milieu du garage, une boule de lumière voletait au-dessus de lui, titillant effrontément les ténèbres. Les outils avaient été avalés par le mur et ce qui n'avait pas été avalé avait été désintégré par les exhalaisons de magie. Le brougham n'était plus qu'un empilement de bois véreux. La Manticora n'était plus là : Lucius l'avait réclamée et l'avait offerte en cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage à Narcissa. Plus de véhicule pour s'évader de cette effroyable baraque !

Sirius se dirigea vers l'établi, frappa trois fois du poing le meuble, un tiroir s'ouvrit. Il en tira un rouleau de parchemin qu'il étendit.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons nous construire un moyen d'évasion. Je songe à l'appeler Cerbère, modèle numéro 5. Qu'en penses-tu, mon cher Grimaud ? »

* * *

A l'étage, il y avait des toilettes, mais personne n'y allait. Ou qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. La raison n'était pas seulement qu'elles avaient longtemps été occupées par une goule. Et une guère sympathique qui plus est. Le problème était que malgré tous les sorts auxquels Mrs Weasley avait pu songer et convoquer, elle n'avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'odeur de pourriture. Cela prenait à la gorge dès que l'on ouvrait la porte. C'était tellement fort que les yeux piquaient et que l'estomac se contractait aussitôt. Et puis il y faisait un froid de crypte ! Alors personne n'allait dans ces toilettes.

Excepté Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin était même un grand habitué de cette pièce. Il s'y enfermait plusieurs fois par jours, pendant un temps bien long. A tel point que Mrs Weasley finit par le remarquer et s'inquiéter pour le sorcier. Etait-ce la nourriture qu'elle préparait et qu'il digérait mal ? Remus lui assura qu'il allait très bien, que la nourriture était délicieuse et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et effectivement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter : Remus avait juste compris comment les toilettes fonctionnaient. Elles avaient été enchantées avec un sort d'agrément. On pouvait demander à la pièce diverses ambiances. Olfactives et sonores. _Petit matin dans les champs de violettes_. _Nuit au clair de lune dans les sous-bois_. _Après-midi au bord de la mer_... Et _Nuit noire dans un cimetière_, si on était une goule.

Remus appréciait tout particulièrement _Après-midi au bord de la mer_. Le bruit de l'océan qui roule sur les rochers, les mouettes qui crient au loin. Et l'odeur salée qui picote le nez et gonfle les poumons. Il s'asseyait sur le couvercle baissé, posait les pieds sur le lavabo et s'étendait de tout son long, le dos aussi confortablement calé que possible contre le mur. Il fermait les yeux et s'évadait. Quand l'Ordre lui cassait les oreilles à force de bavardages stériles, quand Sirius le déprimait, quand les souvenirs étaient trop présents, quand les murs de cette maison le comprimaient jusqu'à l'étouffement, il montait à l'étage, s'enfermait dans les toilettes, s'installait et choisissait une ambiance. Et il fermait les yeux.

**

* * *

**

Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup le 12, Grimmauld Place. Soyons plus clair, Ron détestait cette baraque. Elle lui foutait grave les chocottes ! Les ombres et les recoins, les craquements et claquements, les bestioles et autres créatures, rampant, grignotant, rongeant. Les pierres froides, le bois véreux, les vitraux autrefois multicolores maintenant noirs de crasse, le bronze vert-de-gris et le fer rouillé. Sa mère s'activait pour rendre cette maison un peu plus confortable, accueillante, mais c'était comme se battre contre des spectres des vents ! Ron n'oubliait jamais d'aller aux toilettes avant de se coucher parce qu'il détestait l'idée de devoir se lever durant la nuit, en particulier pour aller dans les toilettes qui étaient à l'étage.

Mais la cuisine, ça allait ! Il y avait la chaleur constante qui provenait du foyer que sa mère prenait bien soin de ne jamais laisser s'éteindre. Il y avait les odeurs de nourriture, agréables et réconfortantes, il y avait les couleurs rougeoyantes et les ténèbres maintenues en respect. Il y avait toute la famille qui tenait en un endroit, qui se serrait les coudes autour de la grande table. Il y avait ce sentiment d'être un peu à la maison.

Alors ce que Ron aimait faire était se lever un peu plus tôt, mais pas suffisamment pour être debout avant sa mère. Il attendait son pas. Il attendait que le feu soit ravivé et que la bouilloire siffle. Alors il se levait. Il descendait sans faire de bruit, du bout de ses savates égyptiennes (cadeau de Bill… à Percy) et se glissait dans la cuisine qui s'étirait. Il s'asseyait sur le banc, tête dans les mains et paupières encore poudrées de sommeil. Mrs Weasley déposait une tasse fumante sur la table et un baiser tendre sur le haut du front. « Bonjour, mon chéri », disait-elle toujours. « M'jour » répondait Ron. Mrs Weasley souriait et lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi puis ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner. Invariablement, il voulait des toasts, du bacon et des œufs sur le plat. Invariablement, elle le lui demandait pourtant.

Mrs Weasley préparait le petit déjeuner, songeait déjà au déjeuner, en chantonnant, en conversant, en se remémorant ; Ron s'éveillait en mangeant et en écoutant. Il faisait chaud, ça sentait bon et pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait que sa mère et lui.

Et puis le reste de la maison s'éveillait et les affamés descendaient les uns après les autres. Ils pillaient le garde-manger, se disputaient les places, assaillaient Mrs Weasley de commandes… L'ordre était troublé, le calme dissipé mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était vivant, c'était chaleureux. Ron aimait aussi.

* * *

— Alors, c'est ça ?  
— Oui.  
— Quand je pense que Maman râle quand je mets mes affiches au mur.  
— Rassure-toi, sa mère râlait tout autant. Si ce n'est plus.  
— Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.  
— Tu l'imaginais comment ?  
— Plus… Moins…

Harry sourit. C'était une façon de définir Sirius. Il avait toujours été _plus_ que certains et _moins_ que d'autres. Jamais au milieu, jamais dans la concession.

— Pourquoi on ne vient pas vivre ici ? demanda James.  
— Oh oui, Papa, dit Albus qui entrait justement dans la chambre. Elle est trop bien cette maison !  
— T'as vu les pieds de Trolls, Al' ? demanda le grand frère.  
— T'as vu les têtes d'Elfes ? répliqua aussitôt le petit.  
— Si votre mère vous entendait, rit Harry.

Albus fit quelques tours sur lui-même, nez en l'air pour mieux examiner la décoration de la chambre.

— Alors, c'est ça la chambre de Sirius ?  
— T'as vu comment elle est trop bien ! s'exclama James, enthousiaste. Elle est exactement comme Papa avait dit, mieux même !

Albus ne répondit rien : il était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une jeune fille immobile et aux couleurs délavées assise de manière bien inconfortable sur une moto.

— Qui est R.A.B., Papa ? demanda finalement Albus. Y a sa chambre juste à côté. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle-là.  
— C'est la chambre de Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius.  
— Pourquoi on ne le connaît pas ? demanda James.  
— Parce qu'il est mort.  
— Bah oui, réfléchis deux secondes, fit Albus avec hauteur. Si le frère de Sirius était toujours en vie, la maison serait à lui, pas à Papa.

James allait répliquer quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un cri strident. Ils entendirent le bruit de petits pas précipités et un boulet de canon rose et roux sauta dans les bras de Harry.

— Qu'y a-t-il, chaton ? demanda Harry, doucement, tendrement.  
— Papa, il y a des monsieurs dans la porte. Et ils arrêtent pas de me fixer ! pleurnicha Lily, la tête enfouie dans les plis de la cape de Harry.  
— N'aie pas peur mon ange ! Ils ne te feront rien. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Lily dans les bras et ses deux fils sur les talons, Harry sortit de la chambre de Sirius, traversa le couloir, passa devant la chambre de Regulus dont Albus n'avait pas refermé la porte, il descendit un étage et s'arrêta devant la porte aux deux diables. Il posa la main sur la poignée, appuya dessus et poussa le panneau de bois.

« Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Lily s'échappa alors des bras de son père, ses larmes de crocodiles parfaitement asséchées, et s'engouffra dans l'étroit corridor que la porte venait de dévoiler. Ses deux frères la talonnaient.

« Faites attention ! N'allez pas vous faire mal ! » cria Harry. Les rires de ses enfants furent sa seule réponse. Harry attendit quelques secondes puis revint sur ses pas.

La chambre de Sirius lui semblait petite et désuète. Une émotion qui n'avait pas de nom parce qu'elle concentrait bien des sentiments, bien des souvenirs s'empara de Harry. Il ne chercha pas à lutter. Il s'assit sur le lit et la laissa monter, s'étendre et emplir ses yeux. Et puis elle reflua. Harry inspira profondément, expira. Il tendit l'oreille, s'assura qu'il percevait bien les voix de ses trois enfants. James donnait des ordres, Albus lui disait qu'il n'était pas le chef et Lily était toute à ses découvertes. Harry sourit et se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, il s'attarda sur la bibliothèque et les volumes qu'elle contenait. Il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, souleva le couvercle d'un coffre et s'empara finalement d'un cadre photo posé sur la cheminée. C'était une photo prise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Du moins, le supposait Harry car la tête de Sirius mangeait la quasi-totalité du cadre. L'appareil s'était déclenché tandis que le jeune sorcier vérifiait que les réglages avaient été correctement faits. De toute évidence, cela n'était pas le cas.

« Hello, Sirius. Le boucan qui fait trembler toute la maison, ce sont mes enfants. J'ai des choses à leur raconter et je me suis dit que c'était le cadre idéal. Ils adorent la maison et je crois qu'ils vont me bassiner quelques temps pour que l'on vienne s'installer ici. Je ne leur ai pas encore présenté ta mère. Ils grandissent tellement vite ! J'aurais aimé que tu les rencontres. James, c'est l'aîné, estime que ta moto doit lui revenir, puisqu'il s'appelle aussi Sirius. Albus, c'est mon second, déclare que puisqu'il n'a pas hérité de ton nom, c'est à lui d'avoir la moto. Et je crois que maintenant que Lily, ma petite dernière, a visité ta chambre, elle va également avoir quelques prétentions sur cette moto arguant que, de toute évidence, les motos, c'est pour les filles. »

— Papaaaaaaaa !!!  
— Quand on parle de la Banshee, soupira Harry. James arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! cria Harry.  
— C'est pas moi, s'offusqua James.  
— C'est pas lui, confirma Albus. Faut que tu viennes…  
— Viiiiite, ajouta Lily.  
— J'arrive ! répondit Harry.

Il reposa le cadre sur la cheminée.

— Tu m'excuses, Sirius. Je reviens…

**

* * *

**

Severus ne croyait pas au Bonheur qui se pavane en B majuscule. Il n'y croyait plus depuis qu'il s'était barré avec un binoclard mal peigné. Le Bonheur en B majuscule était instable, indigne de confiance. Un géant aux pieds d'argile. Mais les petits bonheurs, ceux qui salent la vie et sucrent le cœur, étaient solides, tangibles. Un bon feu qui ronfle, une immense et sublime bibliothèque qui offre sans pudeur ses trésors, un Irish Coffee qui fume et de jolis petits macarons au chocolat bien arrangés dans une assiette de porcelaine fine…

« Severus, je t'ai trouvé le bouquin que tu m'avais demandé, déclara Remus en entrant dans la pièce. Ça n'a pas été sans mal ! »

Il prit place dans le second fauteuil installé devant le feu de la cheminée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on boit aujourd'hui ?  
— Aiguilles d'argent.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

— C'est un thé jaune.  
— Je sais, sourit Remus.

… Un Irish Coffee ou du très grand thé et un compagnon de dégustation qui saura l'apprécier.

Les petits bonheurs de la vie valaient bien la peine que l'on se batte.

* * *

**Fin de l'épisode**


	13. Episode 13, dernier de la série

**Titre de l'épisode** : « Le Chant du cygne »**  
Disclaimer** : HP & C° sont la propriété de Rowling (et de la WB).**  
Spoiler** : toute la saga HP.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Note 1** : La série d'Alexandre Astier, _Kaamelott_, m'a inspiré ce projet.**  
Note 2** : Les 100 premiers mots ont été écrits pour la communauté hp-100-mots sur LiveJournal. Le prompt était "rideau".  
**Note 3** : _Season_ et surtout _serie finale_. Dernier épisode (officiel) donc de cette fanfiction.  
**Personnages présents** : Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Mrs Black + le portrait de Phineas.  
**Personnage vaguement présent** : Mr Black.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Episode 13 : « Le Chant du cygne »

* * *

Il dévale les escaliers, dégringole les marches. Entre le deuxième et le premier étage, il perd l'équilibre, glisse, manque de se fendre le crâne et se relève. Pas le temps de se rassurer, de respirer : la porte a claqué.

L'urgence est violente.

Plus que trois marches...

... il s'arrête.

Arrêt total. Arrêt brusque et nauséeux.

Le cache-serrure tourne encore sur sa vis. Les portraits quittent leurs cadres, les serpents sifflent, les candélabres oscillent, les rideaux volent...

... et retombent.

La porte a claqué et le silence est assourdissant.

Regulus inspire profondément : Sirius est parti.

* * *

— Alors, tu t'es décidé, gamin ?  
Sirius a le dos appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté du cadre de Phineas. Il regarde la porte aux deux diables, mains dans les poches et jambes croisées.  
— La baraque est peut-être magique, mais pour ouvrir cette porte, il faudra faire un peu plus que la regarder.  
— T'as toujours été certain que je pourrais l'ouvrir.  
— Comment ne pourrais-tu pas ?  
Sirius se redresse et s'approche de la porte.  
— Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?  
Il observe la poignée en fer forgé. Elégante et compliquée.  
— Mes parents m'ont abjuré, rappelle-t-il. Il y a un trou dans la tapisserie à la place de mon nom.  
— Avait, gamin ! Avait.  
Sirius hausse les épaules.  
— Oh ! Ne fais pas comme si c'était rien d'autre qu'une chiure de doxy sur la pointe de tes pompes ! T'es un Black en bonnet d'uniforme ! Des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Hourra !  
— Le cynisme te va mal au teint !  
— Je m'appelle Sirius et je me transforme en chien : je suis né pour être cynique.  
— Tu abois, gamin, tu abois, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
Sirius grogne, Phineas n'est pas impressionné, alors Sirius sort la main droite de sa poche et saisit la poignée. Les diables ne tressaillent pas, le chien de fer ne le mord pas. Sirius appuie sur la poignée. Il sent la magie lui picoter l'intérieur de la paume, lui parcourir les doigts.  
« Comme autrefois », songe-t-il.  
Il y a un clic et le panneau de bois tourne sur ses gonds. Sans tambour, ni trompette ; sans grincement, sans couinement. Phineas hoche la tête, Sirius entre dans la pièce.

* * *

Ce fut au petit-déjeuner, entre la tarte à la rhubarbe et les toasts grillés, que Sirius fit sa grande annonce. On était le trois juillet 1974, cela ne faisait donc pas trois jours que le jeune sorcier avait quitté Hogwart et était en vacances auprès des siens, au 12, Grimmauld Place.  
— Je voudrais avoir ma chambre, dit-il le nez dans son bol de porridge.  
Regulus cessa de mâchonner sa part de tarte. Mr Black ne baissa pas son journal.  
— Quand on veut quelque chose, dit Mrs Black, on l'énonce clairement. Sans chichi et sans porridge.  
Sirius posa sa cuiller sur la table puis les deux mains, il se redressa et regarda sa mère, droit dans les yeux.  
— Je veux une chambre.  
— Tu as déjà ta chambre, dit Mrs Black.  
— Je veux une chambre rien qu'à moi, précisa Sirius.  
— Et que fais-tu de ton frère ? demanda Mrs Black.  
Sirius haussa les épaules. Regulus avala. Mr Black tourna la page de son journal.

* * *

Des raies de lumière et de poussières percent à travers les rideaux tirés et entaillent l'obscurité. Tout est calme, silencieux, oublié. L'air sent l'humidité, l'ozone et... Sirius hésite, cherche, secoue sa mémoire sensorielle. Mais ne trouve pas.

* * *

Bien évidemment, on refusa d'accéder à la requête de Sirius. Et par « on », il fallait comprendre « Mrs Black ». Alors le lendemain, il redemanda. Et le surlendemain. Et le lendemain du surlendemain. Le ton de la demande n'était jamais le même : suppliant, exigeant, insolent, indolent. Tous les matins, on lui répondait : « Tu as déjà une chambre. » Et par « on », il fallait comprendre « Mrs Black ».

Puis, Sirius commença à dormir un peu partout. Là où il pouvait. Dans les chambres vides. On les ferma toutes les unes après les autres. Sur les banquettes. On leur jeta un sort d'hérissonnage. Sur les fauteuils. On fit de même. Ainsi qu'avec les bancs, les chaises et même les tabourets. Qu'importait, il restait les tapis !

Quand un matin, Mrs Black trouva son fils aîné, héritier du nom, recroquevillé sur le pas de la porte du 12, Grimmauld Place, elle sut deux choses. Premièrement, son fils ne cèderait jamais. Elle aurait beau crier, menacer, punir, ensorceler, la volonté de Sirius ne ploierait pas. Deuxièmement…

— Sirius, tu es l'héritier des Black. C'est dans ta chambre que tu es le plus à l'abri.  
— A l'abri de quoi ?  
— Des sorciers qui te voudraient du mal.  
— Aucun sorcier ne me veut du mal.  
— Tu n'en sais rien.  
— Je le sais !  
— Tu es trop confiant, Sirius. Cela te jouera des tours !  
Sirius haussa les épaules, l'expression butée.  
— Est-ce que la chambre des Rhododendrons te conviendrait ?  
— Si je peux la redécorer.  
Mrs Black agita la main pour signifier qu'elle s'en moquait bien. Un grand sourire chassa l'air renfrogné que Sirius arborait depuis plusieurs jours.  
— Cela est donc décidé.  
Regulus, que jusque-là Sirius n'avait pas remarqué, quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Mrs Black toqua deux fois contre le mur le plus proche.  
— Je réclame l'attention de la très vénérable demeure de la famille Black. Il a été décidé qu'à partir de ce soir, Sirius Orion Black, dormira dans la chambre des Rhododendrons. Que la demeure entière prenne connaissance de cette information et agisse en conséquence.  
La maison frémit et la nouvelle se répercuta de lames en plinthes, de photographies en peintures, d'elfes en fantômes. _Sirius Orion Black ne dormira plus dans la chambre des Héritiers_, bruissait-on des fondations jusque dans les combles.

* * *

Un feu s'embrase dans la cheminée, les bougies des chandeliers s'allument et, tout là-haut, le plafond – une coupole bleu-nuit –, se pique de points lumineux. Constellation après constellation, le planisphère céleste s'illumine. Les masses obscures qui occupaient l'espace deviennent des meubles.  
Ici, tout fonctionne par deux : deux lits simples, deux pupitres élégants, deux armoires imposantes, deux coffres aux armatures solides, deux bibliothèques poussiéreuses et deux crochets auxquels suspendre deux capes. Aux pieds des lits, il y a même deux paires de petits chaussons élimés.  
Sur les murs, il y a de vieilles cartes du royaume de Logre, des papillons chamarrés épinglés et des spécimens de fleurs séchées et aplaties. Rien qui ne bouge, rien qui n'ait d'yeux ou de lèvres. Pas de portraits. Aucune photo. Pas même un miroir.  
Sirius tourne sur lui-même. Son regard vadrouille d'objets en meubles, de détails en ornements. Il se pose un instant sur une collection de figurines, s'arrête à peine sur un carnet resté ouvert, s'éternise sur une petite voiture et s'ancre finalement sur des lettres d'or. Au-dessus de chacun des deux lits, gravés avec élégance, il y a un nom. _Sirius Orion Black_, pour le lit de gauche ; _Regulus Arcturus Black_, pour celui de droite.

* * *

— T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
— Je parle du fait que t'as demandé à avoir ta chambre.  
— Et ?  
— Il faut toujours que tu fasses ce que je fais.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Vraiment !  
— Alors pourquoi mon blason est vert et argent ?

_Parce que t'es rien qu'un fils à maman.  
Parce que tu n'as pas de personnalité.  
Parce que tu as toujours voulu ma place.  
Parce que t'es qu'un sale traître.  
Parce que._

— Parce que t'es qu'un gros naze !  
Sirius renversa d'un coup de main rageur la carafe de lait sur les tartines de Regulus et quitta la salle à manger.

* * *

Sirius lève les yeux vers le plafond. Au-dessus de lui, Polaris brille intensément.  
« Ça commence ! »  
Les autres étoiles de la coupole s'illuminent. De petites lueurs rassurantes, elles deviennent phares intenses. Cela gagne les murs, descend jusqu'au sol, court sur le parquet. Des tracés compliqués, jusque-là invisibles, apparaissent, marbrent les cloisons, délimitent le sol. Des runes, des symboles, des sigles, des cryptogrammes. Des sorts, des invocations, des charmes, des prières. Toute une artillerie magique s'éveille et s'embrase.

Sirius ne bouge pas, respire à peine. Il attend. Il observe. Et retient l'émotion qui monte, qui grimpe, qui s'agrippe, qui enserre.

Les lattes du parquet tremblent, se désolidarisent, se dressent, s'étirent et s'assemblent. Un coffre est construit, juste sous les yeux de Sirius. Puis, des armoires, des bibliothèques, de tous les meubles enfin, des affaires s'échappent. Vêtements, livres, bibelots, jouets, tout vole pêle-mêle à travers la pièce et vient finalement s'entreposer dans le coffre. Dix-neuf ans et un peu poussière d'une vie. Le processus n'est pas terminé : les meubles s'agitent, les fenêtres s'ouvrent, les rideaux s'envolent. Les deux lits se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et se fondent en un seul. Et de même les bibliothèques, les armoires, les coffres. Tout ce qui était double se réunit et ne fait plus qu'un.

* * *

Regulus expire.

Il expire tout ce qu'il peut. Le cri qui monte et la rage qui comprime. Il serre les poings, les mâchoires, les yeux. Parce que la porte a claqué. Elle a produit une turbulence et Regulus se raidit pour affronter l'onde.

Il ne ploiera pas. Il ne s'effondrera pas. Il est résolu.

Regulus inspire.

* * *

Le feu des étoiles s'adoucit alors enfin. Les cryptogrammes s'effacent. La chambre s'apaise.

Le couvercle du coffre retombe lourdement et tandis que la magie creuse et grave le bois, Sirius voit le nom de son défunt petit frère se déplacer sur le mur. Il disparaît derrière une armoire, reparaît, grimpe le long du montant de la porte qui mène à la salle d'eau, redescend. Peu à peu, les lettres perdent de leur éclat, de leur couleur. Et lorsque le nom de Regulus vient s'ajouter à une liste qui s'étale sur trois colonnes à l'entrée de la chambre, l'or est devenu bronze.

La liste, c'est celle de tous les enfants qui ont un jour dormi dans la chambre des héritiers. Pour la plupart, personne ne se souvient d'eux, mais la chambre continue de les célébrer. Sirius et Regulus ont passé de longues heures à inventer des vies à tous ces ancêtres, à fouiller leurs coffres à la recherche d'indices. Ils apprenaient la liste par cœur pour impressionner l'autre, ils récitaient les noms pour s'endormir.

Sirius ferme les yeux et dans un souffle, il récite. Il a oublié son Futhark, ne se souvient plus de tous ses camarades de promo, ne connaît plus les titres des romans de Verne qu'il a pu lire en cachette. Il n'est même plus sûr de la liste des jeunes filles qui l'ont laissé leur prendre un baiser. Mais la liste de bronze, elle est écrite en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire. Et maintenant, elle comporte un nom de plus

_Regulus Arcturus Black_.

Sirius songe que le nom prochain qui viendra s'ajouter à cette liste morbide sera le sien. Le dernier Black.

* * *

— Lestrange ? Rosier ? Bordel, Reg', tu n'as donc pas deux mornilles de jugeote ?  
— C'est Regulus.  
— Navré, votre petite majesté !  
Regulus haussa les épaules et retourna à l'écriture de son parchemin.  
— Et Snape ? Tu peux m'expliquer celui-là ?  
— Et au nom de quoi je t'expliquerai quoi que ce soit ?  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Regulus le devança.  
— Et si jamais tu me dis que c'est parce que tu es mon grand-frère, je t'envoie l'Uranometria de Bayer dans la tronche. Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre qu'à Hogwart, toi et moi, c'était chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous.  
— Tu es un Slytherin.  
— Et tu es un crétin.  
— Regulus, je te préviens, si tu continues à fréquenter ces gens ton nom finira plus tôt que prévu en bas de la liste de bronze.  
— C'est une menace ?  
— Un pronostic.  
— Occupe-toi plutôt de tes fréquentations, très cher grand frère. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il ne fait pas bon ces derniers temps de traîner avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant, si tu me l'autorises, j'aimerais terminer mon essai d'astronomie. A moins que cela ne contrevienne trop à ton autorité d'aîné ?

* * *

Sur le couvercle du coffre, la chambre a gravé un oiseau aux ailes déployées. L'ouvrage manque un peu de finesse, la découpe est plutôt grossière. Les nervures et les nœuds du bois donnent du relief à l'oiseau, de la force à sa forme fragile et délicate. Bec, pattes, calotte et extrémités des ailes sont recouverts de bronze. Des clous figurent les prunelles et une couronne d'or coiffe l'oiseau.

Un roitelet, reconnaît Sirius.

* * *

— Putain, Reg' ! T'as fini toute la confiture de prunes !  
— Fallait te lever plus tôt !  
— T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de Slyth qui ne pense qu'à toi !  
— N'y aurait-il pas pléonasme ?  
Sirius cligna des yeux.  
— Si je m'en tiens à tes dires, un "Slyth'" est par définition un enfoiré et un égotiste.  
Sirius terminait encore sa nuit, il avait le ventre grondant, il n'était pas apte à jouter verbalement avec son frère, alors il se contenta d'un flegmatique : « Ta gueule ! »  
— C'est toi le chien, Sirius, souligna complaisamment Regulus.  
— Ton bec, mon petit roitelet !  
— Encore une fois, pléonasme ! soupira Regulus.

De querelles écorchantes, en mesquineries blessantes, les jours de vacances s'égrainaient. On était au milieu du mois juillet de l'année 1976. Dans quelques jours, Sirius se disputerait avec ses parents et quitterait le 12, Grimmauld Place. Il briserait sa baguette et claquerait la porte, sans hésiter, sans se retourner. Sans regretter.

* * *

Sans regretter ?

Sirius observe le coffre qui pétille encore de magie. Il effleure le bois du plat de la main, dessine du bout de l'index les sillons, tourne autour des rivets.

Sans regretter, vraiment ?

Sirius se redresse et se dirige vers la cheminée. Le coffre n'est pas complet.

D'un mouvement circulaire de la main, Sirius éteint le feu et s'accroupit dans l'âtre encore fumant. Il pose un genou dans la cendre, le pied dans les buches brûlantes, mais il s'en moque. Il compte les briques. La douzième en partant du sol, puis la troisième en partant du fond. Du bout de la baguette, il en dessine le contour. La brique se descelle et Sirius la retire à mains nues. Immédiatement, il sent l'appel d'air contre la peau de son visage. L'air, les couleurs, les sons, le rectangle obscur semble tout absorber, tout attirer dans son antre. Sirius y plonge le poing, puis le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Il fouille cette poche taillée dans l'arrière-monde et finit par y trouver ce qu'il cherche. Lorsqu'il retire son bras, il a dans la main une petite cassette. Pléonasme.  
Sirius replace la brique dans le mur et sort de la cheminée. Il époussette vaguement ses vêtements, se soucie assez peu de la suie qu'il a sur les mains et le côté gauche du visage. Il s'assied à même le sol, en tailleur, à une trentaine de centimètres du coffre dont il relève le couvercle. Devant lui, il pose la cassette à qui il rend sa taille originelle d'un coup de baguette.

Il a les mains qui tremblent un peu tandis qu'il soulève le couvercle du coffret et se sent un peu con pour ça. Et puis se dit qu'il ouvre le coffre aux merveilles de son petit frère avec qui il ne s'entendait plus et qui s'est fait tuer à dix-neuf ans par des salopards, alors il a bien le droit d'avoir les mains qui tremblent un peu. Et le cœur qui fait mal. Et la gorge qui serre.

« Et puis c'était aussi mes trésors ! »

_Trésors_. Le mot n'est pas exagéré. Des vinyles et des romans moldus. Une longue vue qui voit double. Des cailloux. Une corne d'abondance chargée en caramels mous. Des parchemins et des lettres. Un bouton de manchette et un mouchoir de dentelles qui sentait autrefois…

« La violette ! »

La violette, l'odeur qui flotte encore dans la chambre, qui lutte depuis vingt ans contre l'humidité, la poussière et l'oubli. Sirius sourit : non, ils n'ont vraiment pas usurpé leur titre de trésors. Il y a aussi quelques figurines et des cartes autrefois rares maintenant introuvables. Un livre sur la magie vaudou chipé dans la bibliothèque paternelle.

Et un ceinturon.  
Sirius effleure les motifs, les reliefs, gorge nouée, cœur affolé.

Et il y a une lettre.

_Pour Sirius_.

* * *

Regulus expire l'amour qu'il a un jour éprouvé pour son frère. L'admiration qu'il lui a un jour vouée. Tout s'envole et retombe en éclats saillants sur le sol dallé devant la porte qui vient de claquer.

Et il tourne les talons, remonte les marches quatre-à-quatre. Plus vite encore. Il se cramponne à la rambarde. C'est une course précipitée.

* * *

Sirius considère la lettre, indécis. Il la pose finalement à côté de lui. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il n'est pas prêt. Alors, il parcourt les disques, ses doigts voltigent de pochette en pochette. Et les souvenirs défilent. The Rolling Stones, the Beatles, the Who et surtout the Clash. Et d'autres. Sirius arrête son choix sur un album. Il sort avec précaution le disque de sa pochette et le dépose sur le tourne-disque portatif qui se trouve au fond du coffret.

La pointe du diamant tressaute, le son craque, soupire et brusquement la musique éclate.

* * *

Regulus entre dans la chambre et claque avec fureur sa porte. Oui, lui aussi peut claquer les portes. Sans un mot, sans un avertissement, sans un au revoir.

La rage le fait trembler de tous ses membres. La fureur. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi tout cela remonte, d'où cela vient, pourquoi tout est si violent. Mais c'est là, qui l'étouffe, qui le sature, qui lui exsude par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne sait pas comment l'expurger. Il aimerait connaître le sort d'apaisement qui change en une boule spongieuse tous les sentiments qui nous accablent un peu trop, prennent trop de place.  
Mais il ne connaît pas la formule, il n'est qu'un petit sorcier de quinze ans que son grand frère vient d'abandonner. Soudain, il comprend bien mieux Romulus, Caïn. Au diable les Dioscures !  
Au diable tout !  
Regulus, d'un geste large, balaye tout ce qui se trouve sur son bureau. Les parchemins, les livres, les plumes et les réservoirs d'encre, tout valdingue. Le bruit, le tintamarre des objets qui tombent, se brisent, un instant calme ses nerfs. Un instant seulement, il en faut plus. Il s'essouffle alors à vider ses bibliothèques, ses étagères, ses commodes.  
Il est forcé de s'arrêter parce que ses bras lui font mal, parce qu'il est en nage, que la tête lui tourne et qu'il titube. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à vider aussi. Il pourrait encore faire tomber les meubles, saccager la chambre de Sirius. Qui n'est plus sa chambre. Mais non. A quoi bon ? Sirius est parti, Regulus ne peut donc plus rappeler à son grand frère qu'il existe en le mettant en colère.

* * *

Sirius range tous les objets dans la cassette qu'il pose dans le coffre. Les vinyles importés à grands périls dans la demeure des Black. Le bouton de manchette d'un joueur de Quidditch adoré et vénéré. Le mouchoir de dentelle négligemment abandonné par la ravissante Constance Cinq-Cygnes. Une corne d'abondance achetée à force d'épargne. Des cailloux soigneusement choisis et ramassés à Stonehenge. Une longue vue qui servait à espionner Amelia Baker, la jolie voisine de vingt ans. Et le ceinturon de Mr Black.

Sirius s'appuie contre le montant du lit, étend les jambes, pousse le volume du tourne-disque et décachète l'enveloppe.

_Sirius,_

_Quand tu liras ces lignes…_

* * *

Regulus contemple un peu abasourdi le chaos qu'il a provoqué. Il se sent particulièrement fautif d'avoir saccagé la bibliothèque. Mais surtout honteux de s'être ainsi laissé déborder par ses émotions. Pour son traître de frère, qui plus est. Et pourquoi est-il surpris ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Sirius l'abandonnait, le trahissait pour d'autres.  
Regulus soulève un coin du tapis, retire deux lattes du parquet et sort de sa cachette un tourne-disque et quelques vinyles.

Le vinyle tourne sur la platine, le diamant tressaille, le son craque, il y a un soupir et une levée de batterie. Regulus pousse le volume. Encore. Jusqu'à en faire vibrer les enceintes.

Il est assis aux pieds de son lit, le corps exténué, les yeux grands ouverts. Il a soudain l'idée que pour compléter le tableau, il faudrait qu'il allume une cigarette. Avec sa main meurtrie et sa gueule défaite, cela serait du plus bel effet. Mais évidemment, il ne fume pas. Parce que Sirius lui a toujours promis qu'il lui démolirait la tronche s'il commençait.

Il s'y mettra demain.

* * *

Il y a des Regulus enfant plein la mémoire de Sirius. Riant. Criant. Pleurant. Boudant. Ironisant. Pontifiant. Tapant du pied, serrant les poings et les dents. Mentant effrontément. Consolant aussi.  
Regulus est dans tous les souvenirs que Sirius garde de sa propre enfance. Parce qu'ils n'avaient que l'un et l'autre pour affronter les monstres de la vie. Faire front contre leur mère, contre leur grand-père, contre leurs cousines. Eux deux contre le monde. Leur monde.  
Deux à hurler pour attirer l'attention de leur père. Deux à faire des bêtises : un qui fait le guet, l'autre qui se salit les mains. Deux à s'évader : un qui fait la courte-échelle et l'autre qui escalade. Deux pour rire et se battre et se détester et se réconcilier. Juste deux contre le monde entier.  
Et puis ils ont cessé d'être deux et le monde est devenu soudainement plus vaste. Le front s'est fissuré, le monde en a profité pour s'engouffrer.

Sirius a des souvenirs de Regulus enfant plein la tête mais de Regulus adolescent, bien peu. Des silences hostiles. Un dédain ennuyé. Des piles de livres qui montent, montent…, des rouleaux de parchemin semés un peu partout et la porte de la bibliothèque fermée.

Vingt-deux ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans leur chambre d'enfant. Il s'attendait à éprouver quelque chose d'aigu et de précis. Il s'attendait à se prendre dans la tronche et dans le ventre un tsunami d'émotions, un raz-de-marée de souvenirs. Rien de tout cela. C'est…

Sirius considère la chambre qui lui semble bien plus petite maintenant. Mais n'est-ce pas toujours ainsi ?

Ça n'a pas de nom, c'est multiple, protéiforme…

Sirius regarde les deux petites capes que des enfants bien habillés, bien peignés, accrochaient consciencieusement dès qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. Bien sages. Bien dressés. Sirius était peut-être un peu moins consciencieux mais Regulus l'était pour deux.

Ça s'insinue, s'étend, ça tire, ça se déploie, ça monte et ça dégringole…

Alors Sirius augmente le son. Les enceintes protestent mais il n'en a que faire.

« Le roitelet est mort ; vive Regulus Arcturus Black ! »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Note 4** : Ici, c'est le moment d'écouter "London calling" des Clash. Très fort.

**Note 5** : _Regulus_ veut dire "roitelet" en latin. Un roitelet est un roi de moindre importance. C'est également une famille d'oiseaux de petite taille.**  
Note 6** : Oui, je sais que l'expression correcte est "en bonne et due forme". Phineas le sait également, mais il aime bien écorcher les expressions et autres dictons.

* * *

A Dean et Sam Winchester, surtout. Mais aussi à Lincoln Burrows et Michael Scofield, à Dereck et Kyle Reese, aux Donnellys, à Nathan et Lucas Scott, à Kim et Théo, à Gohan et Goten, à Aiolos et Aiola, à Castor et Pollux. A Remus et Romulus. A tous ces frères qui avaient un connard de père, qui n'ont pas toujours su se dire combien ils s'aimaient. Et puis, bien évidemment, à leurs auteurs qui m'ont tellement de fois brisé le cœur et tant fait rêver.

* * *

**Dernière note** : Il s'agit donc du dernier chapitre de la dernière fanfiction que j'écrirai. L'histoire aurait pu continuer : il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à raconter, des événements qui se sont passés, des relations qui se sont nouées, des secrets qui ont été murmurés entre les murs étranges du 12 Grimmauld Place. L'histoire aurait pu continuer et elle aurait même dû, mais je l'arrête ici. J'arrête tout ici, en fait. J'ai fait un très long chemin avec Harry Potter et ses potes. 2002, soit plus de huit ans. Bien sûr, je regretterai de ne pas avoir concrétisé certains projets (_Near the tree_, _Le Survivant et l'Autre_ ou _Qui se ressemblent_ pour les plus importants). Peut-être un jour.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et un peu plus ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ou deux en passant. Je salue bien bas les auteurs et artistes qui m'ont aidée à bâtir cet univers à coup de références et de répliques empruntées. C'est une manière pour moi de leur dire (même s'ils ne l'entendront jamais) que je les admire et qu'ils ont une place importante dans la constitution de mon imaginaire. Et pour finir, je remercie les amis qui m'ont encouragée, conseillée, patiemment écoutée/lue.

Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de faire un bout de chemin en votre compagnie.


End file.
